Flecha en el Agua
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero no para el Rey de los mares que en medio de la tormenta rescata a quien menos piensa, un Arquero que ha perdido el rumbo.
1. Hombre al Agua

**Disclaimer: los personajes de youmg justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Mercy Reef es un sitio tranquilo, con gente amable que tiende a proteger a los suyos y cuidar el pedazo de tierra que les ha tocado habitar, es una mentalidad que pasaron de generación en generación incluyendo al hijo del antiguo vigilante del faro y actual rey de los mares Arthur Curry, mejor conocido como Aquaman.

—¡Buen día Arthur! —le saludó amablemente uno de los tantos pescadores del pueblo cuando pasó en su bote al lado de Arthur en medio del mar

—Buen Día —contestó e rey de los mares—¿Cómo estas Chuck? ¿Qué tal la pesca? —dijo Arthur mientras comenzaba a acariciar a un Delfin que llegó a su lado

—Ya sabes…regular, no ha sido un buen día los peces no quieren caer en las redes ¿no los estas aconsejando o sí? —dijo el hombre algo mayor bromeando con Aquaman

—No para nada, no soy muy buen consejero lo sabes…además no me atrevería a intervenir con la pesca de nadie en Mercy Reef —comentó muy animado—bueno aunque si está muy raro todo—un sonido algo lejano le llamó la atención—parece que una tormenta viene de camino…

—¡Cielos! —Dijo el hombre soltando un silbido bastante impresionado—será mejor ponernos a cubierto Arthur

—SI, puedes ir ponerte a salvo amigo, pero yo me quedo por aquí…quien sabe quién pueda necesitarme—el hombre le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza para luego despedirse y regresar rumbo al puerto

Sería mejor dar una vuelta rápida por la bahía para asegurarse de que sus conocidos y amigos del puerto estuvieran a salvo nunca se podía saber a ciencia cierta si había quedado alguien en el mar o si por alguna razón alguien no podía llegar a casa.

No entendió por qué, no estuvo seguro de por qué lo habían sacado del bar si aún no había acabado con su trago—vamos amigo tienes que ir a casa y ponerte a salvo de la tormenta— lo único bueno fue que le regalaron la botella de la cual se estaba sirviendo.

—A casa…¡bah! —dijo enojado antes de darle un profundo trago al licor que llevaba en la mano, el joven caminaba por las calles del pueblo de manera solitaria, con el cabello bastante revuelto y la ropa muy desalineada, pareciera que se había peleado con alguien—es un imbécil… —continuo murmurando mientras volvía a beber, siguió su camino dando tumbos.

—La tormenta avanza muy rápido — el viento y las olas comenzaban a hacerse demasiado pesadas e impredecibles, una ola le enterró llevándolo hacia abajo —será mejor que te vayas amigo, yo no veo nada más por hacer— el rey de los mares despidió a su amigo cetáceo para comenzar a nadar con rumbo al faro, mientras le daba un último recorrido a la playa.

Le dio el último trago, le alcanzó justo para llegar al muelle, a ese lugar en donde la gente iba a tomarse fotos y ver el atardecer, cuando el sol se ocultaba entre el mar era muy romántico, pero esa tarde no podía verse nada, las nubes, el viento y la lluvia habían hecho lo suyo, la tormenta estaba tocando tierra— a tu salud idiota— se empinó la botella por última vez, pero no cayeron más que un par de gotas.

Se enojó estaba empapado por la lluvia que comenzó a caer repentinamente, lluvia que cubría sus lágrimas de odio y frustración, odiaba su vida, odiaba a la que había sido su familia, porque se sentía solo…lo habían dejado solo, lo habían sacado de sus vidas ¿solo por cometer un par de errores? ¡Nadie es perfecto! — ¡Me oíste! ¡Nadie es perfecto! —apretó con furia el cuello de la botella, quería romperlo, pero la verdad es que las fuerzas le fallaban un poco, regresó su atención a sus manos y contemplo el objeto que le había entretenido, por un segundo un leve Flashback le llevo a unos meses atrás cuando todo estaba bien y en vez de una botella tenía las armas que le servían para luchar contra el crimen—fui un héroe—dijo para si lamentándose, subio la cabeza y enfocó la vista en el horizonte.

Se veía negro, llevo de nubarrones, con gotas de lluvia cayéndole encima y truenos y relámpagos al por mayor, era una tormenta y se hallaba afuera en medio de ella—¡Al demonio con todo! — arrojó la botella al mar, a un punto cualquiera a nada en especial.

—¡Carajo! — no lo vio venir, Arthur tiene buenos reflejos, como los de superman pero eso no lo vio venir la tormenta, las grandes olas lo tenían distraído, y no vio cuando la botella fue directo hacia su cabeza—¿Qué demonios? —giró la cabeza tratando de enfocar el lugar de donde el proyectil pudo haber venido, tomó la botella antes de que fuera al fondo del mar, le enojaba que la gente tirara cosas al mar.

—¡Hey! —le gritó al verlo de pie sobre el barandal, había notado que esa figura que le había arrojado la botella se había parado en el barandal y estaba por saltar, su enojo cambio por un semblante de preocupación—¡Detente! —su grito era cubierto por el rugido del mar

Se dejó caer, no se arrojó ni nada por el estilo se dejó caer, iba a dejarse llevar por las olas, "Por mí que te trague la tierra", quizá que le tragara el mar era algo similar así que no había mucho que pensar, no tenía mucho que perder realmente después de todo solo era un ebrio y un drogadicto "una decepción"… y las decepciones tarde o temprano se acaban también.

El sonido que su cuerpo que hizo su cuerpo al golpear con el agua fue amortiguado por los truenos y el aporrear de las olas con los postes del muelle mientras iba sorteando las olas por debajo de las aguas Aquaman había nadado a toda prisa para intentar atrapar a ese pedazo idiota que se había arrojado como si de un bulto se tratase… llegó tan rápido como un delfín lo tono por la espalda y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla.

Le costó más trabajo de lo esperado, era un sujeto un tanto pesado, parecía un muchacho bastante joven—vamos no fue para tanto— cuando lo colocó en la arena y le dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de que no respiraba, que bueno que Arthur sabía dar RCP, en unos segundos estaba dando ya masajes en el pecho, para volver a hacerlo respirar, con un ligero tosido el agua salió de la boca del intento fallido de suicida—ok…bien…bien…— Arthur estaba bastante agitado y la lluvia no amainaba, se quedó mirando a la persona que había rescato; no podía identificarlo como alguno de los habitantes del pueblo, le quitó el cabello que se le había pegado al rostro, su cara era familiar, aunque se veia muy descuidado y algo maltratado con golpes y moretones— tu eres…— lo miró detenidamente—no puede ser…—lo identificó y se quedó anonadado.

—Ollie… va…a…matarme…—recuperó un segundo la conciencia, cuando volvió a escupir agua, luego quedó totalmente inconsciente

—Mierda…— pelirrojo y con una gran bocota—Roy…—Arthur cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba, le parecía extraño tenerlo ahí con él, golpeado y en un estado tan decadente, el Relámpago que cayó en un lugar cercano le hizo volver a la realidad, tomó al chico que había rescatado en brazos y lo llevó con él, era mejor ponerse a salvo, Oliver le mataría si algo le llegaba a pasar a su muchacho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno pues, aquí andamos de nuevo con el vicio de andar haciendo historias raras, Arthur se ha encontrado con algo inesperado en el océano, ¿Qué sorpresas traerá Roy a la vida del Rey de los mares? , en fin se que ha sido breve pero espero poder conocer sus opiniones y sugerencias y asi ver si continuamos con esta historia.

Gracias por leer, un saludo para todos.

See Ya


	2. Entre Relámpagos

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **-Entre Relámpagos-**

La tormenta no cedía se había puesto muy brava inmediatamente después de que Cruzara la puerta de su casa en compañía de Roy, llevándolo en brazos casi todo el camino y después en la pose de un costal de papas—ok chico ¿Dónde será bueno ponerte? —buscaba con la vista en donde colocar al chico—quizá por aquí—hizo por dejarlo en el sofá, lo recostó con cuidado y le quitó los zapatos—es más grande de lo que parece… o el sofá es demasiado pequeño—los pies de Roy sobresalían por encima del apoya brazos, suspiró con desgano.

Lo levantó de nuevo y lo llevó consigo en brazos directo a su habitación—supongo que así se está mejor ¿no crees Roy? — el mencionado no se movió ni un poco—cierto, cierto estas inconsciente…—Arthur le hablaba como si en verdad el chico le estuviera haciendo caso. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba que hacia tan lejos de casa, en un sitio que no conocía, bien lo sabía Arthur de todos los miembros de la liga era el que menos visitas recibía de sus compañeros, ya ni decir nada de los ayudantes de estos—como sea— estaba dispuesto a salirse de la habitación cuando noto un movimiento extraño.

—Grr…—Fue un ligero gruñido de parte del pelirrojo quien se retorció un poco, estaba temblando por el frío.

Arthur se dio un golpe en la frente, él estaba acostumbrado a andar mojado, es decir el agua y el frio no hacían gran cosa en él, pero Roy seguía aun con la ropa mojada—ni hablar—dijo para sí, mientras se aproximaba para quitarle la ropa y mantenerlo caliente.

Lo envolvió en una frazada bastante gruesa y le toco la frente, le había bajado la temperatura demasiado y había la gran posibilidad de que le diera algún malestar respiratorio, sin mencionar que había tragado bastante agua y además se veía bastante golpeado, le observo con detenimiento y notó muchos moretones, raspones y demás… y más de un tatuaje—¿Qué te paso? — nunca le dio la impresión de que fuera esa clase de chico.

Meditó un segundo mientras le aplicaba desinfectante en las heridas y le vendaba algunas cortadas, tenía algunos raspones que comenzaban a infectarse, sí era lógico que Roy fuera un poco altanero, igual que lo es Oliver, los asistentes siempre son un reflejo de sus mentores los Robin habían sido un reflejo de Bruce de alguna de sus características, ya sea en lo metódico, en lo frio o en lo decidido inclusive él había tenido un par de compañeros, Sonrió de medio lado al recordarlo—con esto basta— guardó silencio.

—el me parece muy buen peleador, es sin duda un elemento valioso mi rey— esa fue la impresión de Kaldur el día que lo conoció— aunque tiene como dicen los de la superficie "la boca muy floja"

—Viniendo de vivir con Ollie me sorprende que no tenga "floja" otra cosa— Kaldur no entendió mucho de esa broma, era un chico serio y por tanto muy respetuoso— siempre tengo que explicarte los chistes Kaldur—el chico se apenó por el comentario de su mentor— pero no importa así me divierto el doble— el moreno sonrió por la afirmación de su Rey

—¡Oh si Arthur! Deberías verlo en acción cuando se pone a trabajar rivaliza con cualquiera de los grandes—Garth lucía bastante emocionado cuando hablaba de la primera vez que conoció a Roy

—¿Con cualquiera? —Garth vio una ligera cara de preocupación en su mentor

—¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Tú eres el mejor! — Arthur sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero.

—Claro que si… y tú lo haces muy bien también chico—le revolvió el pelo y le hizo una seña— ahora volvamos a casa— ambos se arrojaron al mar.

Se sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos recuerdos, colocó la última venda y se retiró un poco del muchacho, ahora debía dejarlo descansar.

Subió los escalones, la casa era pequeña pero era suficiente y se le hacía en ocasiones mucho más cómoda que ese gran palacio bajo el océano; cada di aba al menos dos veces al faro cuando caia la noche y cuando despuntaba el alba, y más que por un asunto romántico acudía ahí por una promesa, la que le había hecho a su padre: mantener encendido el faro, ser esa luz que guie a los viajantes a un lugar seguro; lo meditó como lo hacía siempre, luego antes de que cayera el siguiente relámpago, subió el switch que hizo brillar el faro.

—esta desatado el océano— Arthur veía detrás de los vidrios del faro, con la luz cruzando constantemente a sus espaldas como las olas golpeaban con las rocas y los truenos y rayos se estrellaban con las olas, recordó por un segundo que tenía un inquilino, regreso a ver como estaba; no había tenido mayor cambio, le toco la frente y noto que ya estaba un poco mejor de temperatura… el calor le había vuelto al cuerpo, sonrió agradecido —así esté mejor— la sonrisa se le fue al ver que su cama estaba ocupada, no le quedaba de otra que irse a dormir al sofá, el rey de los mares se dirigió a la salid para luego apagar la luz y desearle las buenas noches de manera tenue.

Se levantó a media noche, el ruido le hizo despertar de golpe se sentía que se ahogaba, sentía frio …demasiado frio y no recordaba bien nada, rodó por la superficie, trabándose entre una extraña trampa que le aprisionaba, que le quitaba el aliento como pudo forcejeó y se liberó logrando que el frio le golpeara nuevamente, la oscuridad le había capturado nuevamente ¿seguía en el mar al que se había arrojado? No podía ser pues estaba todo muy seco.

El ruido la oscuridad y el centellear de una deslumbrante luz era lo que podía ver, el ruido ensordecedor y el extraño rugido le hacían chocar con todo ¡Dios que esa cosa que se había metido estaba muy buena! Pensó mientras daba topes y encontró lo que parecía ser una puerta dio unos pasos cruzándola como un bebé que está aprendiendo a caminar, uno, dos, tres quien sabe cuanto, se sentía muy ligero; luego se sintió muy pesado cuando se tropezó y comenzó a rodar y a golpearse nuevamente—¡ugh! —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir cuando su cabeza pesadamente se llevó algo pesado que pareció quebrase en mil pedazos

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Arthur se despertó sorprendido cuando escuchó el ruido—¡Hey! ¡Basta! —se quejó al ver entre relámpagos y oscuridad que un pelirrojo semi desnudo se estaba tropezando con todo

—¡Déjame en paz! —le respondió el pelirrojo mientras tomaba algo parecido a un florero que arrojó a la persona que le llamaba la atención—¡ deja de intentar controlarme!

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —el florero se estrelló contra el brazo de Arthur sin causarle el menor daño

—¡Tú no eres mi jefe!

—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Podrías tranquilizarte? —el rey de los mares sintió como un puño le rosaba de lado—de acuerdo, andamos un tanto confundidos… aunque no se por que—

—¡Que me dejes en paz! —otro golpe fue lanzado por parte del pelirrojo

—¡Suficiente! — en un movimiento rápido el amo de los mares noqueo nuevamente a Roy el cual se precipitó directo al piso—de acuerdo supongo que podremos añadir golpeador de menores a mi lista de errores —dijo para si mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente un poco fastidiado, un gruñido le hizo recordar que había un muchacho inconsciente a sus pies—cierto, cierto… —Arthur observó detenidamente al chico— quisiera saber qué demonios te pasa niño, primero te arrojas al agua y ahora te levantas dando tumbos para arrojarme cosas y …—Arthur le tocó la espalda solo para sentir algo fuera de lo común por parte del chico—Demonios…

Fiebre, era muy probable que el frio y el viento le hubieran causado fiebre a Roy, estaba con la temperatura corporal muy alta, seguro era eso lo que le había causado alucinaciones, de ser asi debía bajarle la fiebre rápido, lo regresó a la cama…sería una larga noche.

—No puedo dormir… —la voz joven e inocente se dejó escuchar en el interior de la habitación llamando la atención de Arthur

—¿Qué pasa chico? ¿te asustan las tormentas? —lo miró curioso mientras se tronaba nervioso los dedos, el chico negó velozmente agitando la cabeza de lado a lado—¿entonces?

—Nunca antes había dormido en la superficie… es… raro…

—¡Ah! —Arthur le sonrió para reconfortarlo—no hay nada de qué preocuparse, anda … te cederé un lugar aquí al lado…

—No podría tu eres el rey y…—Arthur negaba con la mano ninguneando las preocupaciones del chico.

—Aquí arriba solo soy Arthur—una pequeña figura se metió en su cama—bueno, fin de la discusión… así que a dormir…—cerró los ojos era bueno tener compañía después de tanto tiempo.

— Solo Arthur …—dijo para sí mientras sentía como los rayos de sol golpeaban su rostro, se estiró con pesadez mientras trataba de olvidar aquel extraño sueño, la tormenta había pasado y ya era hora de ver que destrozos había causado, le tocó la frente a su extraño invitado; la fiebre ya le había bajado y dormía tranquilo, respiró satisfecho.

—¡Uh! Que resaca…— despertó, el pelirrojo había despertado semidesnudo, solo en boxers con el cabello revuelto y vendas y parches en todos lados—¿qué dem? —no acabó su frase pues le atacó un fuerte dolor de cabeza—¡Auch!

Se levantó de la cama, no reconoció nada mientras comenzaba a buscar su ropa, más que su ropa buscaba algo que estaba escondida en ella, encontró sus pantalones y busco su billetera, estaba vacía de billetes pero lo que le interesaba era otra cosa— ahí esta mi pequeñin— un pequeño sobre misterioso el cual no dudo en vaciar sobre una mesa, formó una línea y luego sin pensarlo aspiró —¡Oh si! — se dio unos segundos para que hiciera efecto.

No reconoció nada, así que se dedicó a explorar todo—Ollie si esto es una especie de broma es muy mala— decía esas palabras entre risas y gestos de extrañeza, miraba, tocaba, no sabia bien en donde estaba y por mas que intentara recordar no podía hacerlo, por el contrario solo le arreciaba el dolor de cabeza, cuando encontró una puerta se sintió aliviado. Solo encontró rocas, muchas rocas y ante el un gran océano—¿Dónde mierda estoy?

Veía desde el agua una especie de sombra borrosa, ya había ayudado todo lo que podía en su hogar en tierra, para su buena suerte no había habido muchos destrozos, se alegró de ver que el pueblo estaba a salvo, y se sintió tranquilo de ver que su inquilino ya estaba de pie, tomó impulso y dio un gran salto, como si se tratase de un delfin—¡Hey! ¡es Bueno ver que ya estás de pie Roy! — le hizo una seña amable

—¿Qué mierda? — Roy se sintió confundido— ¿aquaman? Creo que esa cosa estaba más potente de lo que pensé…—quiso hacer una seña, pero su aun patente debilidad corporal le hizo tambalear y resbalarse para luego perder el conocimiento al chocar con el suelo, Aquaman no pudo hacer nada más que llevarse una mano a la frente, noche larga acompañada de un dia que pintaba para ser largo también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

bueno aqui esta la segunda parte, parece ser que Arthur ha pasado una noche un tanto rara, ¿que seran todos esos recuerdos que le vienen a la mente? ¿ya estaban ahi? o ¿fueron activados por cierto pelirrojo?... por cierto que Roy parece haber huido de algo ¿ de que?... en fin parece que al Rey de los mares aun no se le acaba la sorpresa, si esperaba que Roy se levanatara y se fuera parece que aun no puede estar de pie mucho tiempo... a ver que eles espera.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que se hayan divertido leyendolo ...digo si ya se que quiza no es mucho pero pues estamos comenzando, espero que les guste y que puedan pasar por aqui y dejar un review o un PM para que esto pueda volverse mas entretenido con su sopiniones, en fin como siempre muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.

see ya :D


	3. Un despertar extraño

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **-Un despertar extraño-**

Bueno había sido una extraña manera de reaccionar, cualquiera hubiera corrido a ver por qué el chico se había desmayado, pero la verdad era que Arthur estaba un tanto cansado así que caminó con mucha desidia hacia el chico—bueno al menos no tiene ninguna hemorragia —eso hubiera sido el colmo, como lo había hecho antes lo tomó en brazos y lo llevo adentro.

—Mmm… dos minutitos más mami— dijo el pelirrojo cuando se movió entre las sabanas

—Has dormido suficiente ¿no crees? —dijo el rubio como no queriendo la cosa mientras le cambiaba un paño húmedo que tenía sobre la cabeza—bueno, igual y lo necesitas…no luces muy bien…— comentó Aquaman de manera más condescendiente

Podía ver borroso, observó y sintió como le colocaban un paño que se sentía fresco, las gotas bajaban por su frente y se metían por momentos en sus ojos, veía de manera borrosa una silueta fornida y rubia con barba y patillas largas—Ollie … ¿Qué quieres? —dijo un poco fastidiado

—¿Ollie? ¿Cómo en Oliver? —Arthur se sonrió un poco, no sabía que el famoso Green Arrow se dejase llamar de una manera tan familiar— bueno chico creo que si te golpeaste bastante fuerte, mira que confundirme con Oliver

—¿De qué hablas? —Roy se removió en su lugar y se llevó una mano a la cabeza—¿cómo que tú no eres Oliver? — Se quitó ese extraño trapo de la frente y pudo enfocar bien con sus confundidos ojos—un momento… ¡tú no eres Oliver!

—Que bien me topé con un detective —dijo Arthur un tanto divertido— no ya en serio Roy ¿Cómo te sientes?

—He tenido mejores días—dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama —¡Auch! — sintió un extraño dolor de cabeza

—Si bueno, tú has tenido mejores días yo he tenido mejores noches— Arthur movió su cuello de manera circular— aun me siento entumido

—¿Te di mala noche?

—Un poco, pero bueno estabas un tanto mal—Arthur se quedó mirando fijamente a Roy el cual se incomodó bastante por la mirada del atlante—pero bueno fue una mala noche de por si con la tormenta y todo… — Arthur terminó de retirar el recipiente que tenía agua fresca— además tu no lo pasaste nada bien, digo con esa caída desde la orilla del muelle… debes tener más cuidado Roy un accidente así podría matarte…

Roy se quedó mirando al rey de Atlantis un poco extrañado—¿perdón?

—Si accidente…la caída… ya sabes…

—¡Ah sí! ¡Claro! —Roy se llevó una mano en la cabeza —fingiendo un poco de sorpresa— sí, que estúpido, debo tener más cuidado…

—Bueno eso es obvio—el Atlante se sentó en la cama— aunque aún no me explico cómo es que caíste por el barandal

—Bueno yo… eh… —Roy no sabía exactamente qué decir, explicar que había sido un intento de suicidio no sería algo muy agradable— estaba apoyado en el barandal, ya sabes contemplando la tormenta y… bueno se rompió la madera y caí…

—¡Vaya! —Aquaman se mostró un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta de Roy, más que nada extrañado— bueno no deja de ser extraño, pero al menos están bien— Arthur le dio una palmada al pelirrojo en la pierna de manera amistosa, la mueca de dolor que hizo su inquilino le hizo retirarse de golpe—¡Ups! Lo siento chico…

—No hay de que disculparse—dijo quitando la mueca — bueno creo que ya debo irme — el pelirrojo quiso bajarse de la cama pero fue detenido

—Nada de eso jovencito, aun no estas al cien

—Pero si no me paso nada… — Roy sintió una gran punzada en la cabeza

—Si claro esa mueca de queja lo dice todo…

—En serio no es nada es solo un ligero dolor de cabeza…

—Si claro, ocasionado por un golpe contra las rocas que están afuera—el pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la sien— bueno además aun debo de revisar tus heridas

—No es nada grave en serio, he estado peor—dijo en un tono presumido el pelirrojo

—No lo dudo, pero sinceramente no quiero problemas..

—¿problemas?

—Si claro, estoy seguro que si te dejo ir lleno de parches y heridas sin curar por completo, Oliver se vengara de mi —Arthur sonrió afable—no quiero que piense que maltraté a su muchacho, seguro que me mata…

—Jeje si claro, seguro que te mata—Roy le siguió el juego al rey de la Atlantida— te mata si me devuelves—comentó más para si

—¿Perdón?

—No nada, nada…

—Bueno, pues perfecto…—el atlante se dirigió a la salida de la habitación— ya estas… en ese caso, cocinaré el almuerzo

—Me imagino que será cualquier cosa menos sushi—dijo en un tono divertido el pelirrojo

—Ja, ja… sabes eso de que no me gusta comer peces es un estúpido cliché—dijo el atlante ligeramente ofendido—nosotros también seguimos la cadena alimenticia… como sea veremos que hay en el refrigerador…

Cuando el rey de los mares abandono la habitación Roy se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente, la verdad era que estaba bastante cansado y a dolorido aun—seguro que Oliver me mata…-sonrió por la frase, se acomodó y cerró los ojos aun le quedaba un tanto.

El almuerzo estuvo listo pronto, Arthur no tenía mucho inconveniente en usar la cocina y para su buena suerte tenia bastantes cosas en la heladera, un Bisteck y una ensalada para el pelirrojo, seguro que eso le gustaría y si no era si tendría dos trabajos—¡Roy! ¡La comida esta lista! —el chico no respondió—maldición… ya me había olvidado de eso— el atlante no tuvo más remedio que subir por el chico, la escena que encontró al llegar a su habitación no fue algo muy usual, el pelirrojo estaba hecho un ovillo abrazando la almohada y carcajeándose—Hey, hey Roy ¿estás bien?

No contestó en seguida seguía carcajeándose, como si no le hubieran hablado, hasta que no sintió un agarre en su brazo derecho no se comenzó a detener —¡Hey! Eres tú… ¿Qué pasa?

—Amm, no a mi nada…la pregunta es ¿qué te pasa a ti?

—A mí, no …nada, nada— Roy se limpió las lágrimas que habían surcado sus mejillas por el exceso de risa— es solo que recordé algo muy gracioso

—¿En serio? —Arthur le miraba confundido, le tomó de la barbilla y observó sus vidriosos ojos— te ves algo raro

—Sí, bueno es… bueno, es que ya sabes la risa… el sueño anti estaminicos…

—No te di antiestaminicos…

—Medicinas bueno ya sabe…cosas así señor Curry —Roy pareció reparar en que estaba llamando la atención de una manera no muy agradable—¿bueno la comida esta lista no? —Arthur Asintió —pues vayamos a comer muero de hambre… —el pelirrojo dio un gran salto aterrizando con algo de trabajo en el suelo y comenzando a caminar dando tumbos para luego salir corriendo de la habitación

—¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado con las escaleras! — un gran estruendo dio la pista de que Arthur había avisado muy tarde—ni Garth era tan torpe cuando comenzó a caminar en la arena—suspiró resignado y fue a ver que se había roto escaleras abajo.

Hielo, era bueno para las bebidas pero igual para bajar la hinchazón de la frente de Roy—me encanta tu habilidad para aterrizar con la frente —se rió un poco Arthur mientras cortaba su carne

—Si bueno, y a mi frente le gusta la mesita al lado de las escaleras—contestó Roy mientras trataba de sostener la bolsa de hielo sobre su frente e intentaba comer —bueno gustaba —dijo al recordar que al caer se había llevado un par de muebles con él, eso le bajó la euforia en un dos por tres— realmente lo siento señor Curry.

—cielos suena tan raro que me digas de esa forma… dime solamente Arthur—insistió el atlante antes de volver a meterse un bocado— y por lo de los muebles no te preocupes, hay más de donde salió ese.

—¿La tienda?

—No, de estas—el rubio agitó sus manos un poco—los hice yo mismo —Roy silbó impresionado

—Entonces ahora lo lamento más… —Roy agachó un poco la cabeza

—En serio no es nada grave, puedo hacer más en cualquier momento, soy muy hábil con las manos y casi todo lo que hay por aquí fue hecho o por mi padre o por mi

—Ambos son muy habilidosos entonces…

—Yo conservo algo de eso, mi padre ya no …

—¿Ya no trabaja con madera? —Roy se mostraba curioso

—Mas bien es que ya no vive… murió hace un par de años —Arthir hizo una ligera mueca de tristeza

—Lo siento, yo, no lo sabía… ¡Oh demonios soy un idiota! —el pelirrojo notó que el rey de los mares le hacía una seña con una mano como negando

—No pasa nada chico, no lo sabias… es mas no creo que sepas mucho de mi —el rubio bebió de su vaso—o yo de ti…

—Esta es la parte donde cuento mi triste historia ¿cierto? —el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de desagrado

—Esto no es el programa de Oprah aquí no se hacen preguntas… al menos no más de las necesarias— explicó Arthur — bueno una pregunta interesante sería saber cómo llegaste aquí

—Tú me trajiste a tu casa ¿no? —dijo Roy un tanto osco

—Me refería a llegar a Mercy Reef no a mi casa…

—Ah si claro, claro… bueno yo… es que … estoy de vacaciones—dijo el chico sacándose la respuesta de la manga— ya sabes el exceso de trabajo con la liga y con Ollie es estresante así que bueno me tome un descanzo.

—¿aquí?

—Queria ir a una playa

—¿nunca habias ido a una?

—No a una tan tranquila

—Aja y supongo que tampoco habías visto una tormenta ¿cierto? —Arthur preguntó entre broma y broma

—Me dio curiosidad eso es todo…

—Pues la curiosidad casi te mata —le reprendió el atlante— ¿Qué no tienes sentido común?

—No todo el tiempo— dijo sonriente, Arthur le sonrió de regreso

—Ya me habían dicho que eras un cabeza dura, pero no pensé que lo fueras tanto —comentó divertido el rey de los mares

—¿lo dudas? Me he estrellado la cabeza al menos tres veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas—acompañó su comentario de una risa nerviosa

El Atlante le hizo una seña con la mano—cinco, fueron cinco veces, no recuerdas las demás— el pelirrojo miró a Arthur nervioso, este comenzó a reír contagiando su risa al más joven, unos segundos después todo quedo en silencio de a pocos—pero es suficiente, mejor dejamos la conversación para después que tu comida se enfria…

—Lo sé pero comer con esto es un tanto complicado— se quejó el muchacho, para después escuchar el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada— ¿Qué?

—déjame a mi —Arthur había llegado en un par de pasos para sentarse junto a Roy, comenzó a cortarle la carne, trinco un pedazo y lo llevó a su boca— di "a"

—Debe ser una broma … me diras después que ahí viene el tren —comentó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo

—No hay postre si no comes tu carne

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Debe ser una broma!

—No lo es, así que cállate y comete la carne— Arthir le miraba bastante serio, era como una broma en la que Roy le estaba acompañando, pero había una parte de verdad

—Mejor, mejor me sostienes la bolsa y yo corto mi carne ¿te parece? —el atlante asintió más tranquilo, así lo hicieron

Pasaron un par de minutos en que el pelirrojo devoraba su comida con bastante ahínco, el rubio solo se dedicaba a mirar curioso— tranquilízate Roy, pareciera que no hubieras comido en días

El pelirrojo pareció reaccionar, estaba dando demasiadas pistas— bueno es que no como nada desde ayer que salí del bar…

—del bar… ¿Qué hacías en un bar? — Arthur puso una cara un tanto más seria

—Bueno yo, buscaba un lugar para comer— se excusó el muchacho, pero el rey de los mares no le creyó ni un poco

—mira hijo podre ser inocente pero no estúpido, tu botella de wiski me golpeo directo en el rostro

—Solo… bueno… —Roy ni sabía que decir— ¿estaba armando emmm mi propio spring break? —La mirada del atlante se tornó muy severa —solo quería beber algo

— pues la próxima vez tomas agua, resbalaste del muelle por que estabas ebrio, ahora no me queda ninguna duda—Arthur apretó más fuerte la bolsa de hielo contra la frente del pelirrojo se dejó escuchar un sonoro quejido de parte del muchacho— perdona… es solo que… ¿en qué demonios pensabas? ¿Qué crees que diría Oliver si te hubiera visto cómo te encontré?

—No le hubiera importado… —masculló el chico, ante la cara de extrañeza de Arthur emitió un comentario más audible—quiero decir… no pensé en eso… no pretendía… solo no le digas nada ¿sí?

—No lo haré, pero caray Roy llevabas mucho tiempo celebrando ¿verdad? Toda tu ropa estaba bastante sucia… hay cadáveres de ballenas que huelen mejor que tu ropa…

—Mmm—Roy no dijo nada mientras mascaba —eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —solo hasta ese momento Roy había caído en cuenta que había estado andando solo en boxers por toda la casa de Arthur

—Secándose en la soga —dijo despreocupado el atlante — no bastó solo el agua de lluvia para que quedara mejor…

—No estaba tan mal….

—¡Demonios Roy! ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?

—Por ahí…—dijo como si nada el pelirrojo

—¿Cómo que por ahí? — parece que hubieras dormido en algún bote de basura

—En un callejón rodeado de botes de basura, no es lo mismo…—Dijo Roy en tono de broma, Arthur solo puso una cara de desapruebo —pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse… además… ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? ¿No que no habían preguntas?

—Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia—el atlante optó por mejor quedarse callado, y es que no era como que el chico fuera algo suyo, escasamente lo conocía pero su naturaleza preocupada había resurgido como en ocasiones anteriores.

—Termine…— Roy había terminado de comer —gracias por la ayuda, lamento las molestias señor Curry

—Dime solo Arthur y no es molestia es lo menos que podía hacer por el compañero de un amigo en la liga— el atlante sonrió afable, pero Roy pareció poner una mueca—bueno, ahora me toca comer a mi… —el pelirrojo solo asintió y tomó la bolsa de hielo

—Sabes ya me siento mejor… y debo decir que aún me siento desnudo— explicó el pelirrojo un poco avergonzado

El atlante soltó una sonora carcajada—seguro que tu ropa debe estar seca ya… —el chico asintió y dejando la bolsa de hielo en la mesa se dirigió a ver si su ropa ya estaba lista.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras Arthur devoraba la comida que había dejado pendiente, sonrió al escuchar cómo según parecía que Roy era perseguido por aquel perro que a veces iba a visitar el faro—es bueno tener compañía de vez en cuando…

—Qué bueno ver que te agrada verme hoy Arthur…—la voz femenina le helo la sangre y le hizo ponerse en guarda como si se tratase de la visita de un peligroso enemigo —hola cariño

—Hola—dijo secamente el hombre a la pelirroja que le había caído de visita —es en serio una sorpresa

—No es nada raro que visite a mi esposo ¿ o si?

—Vamos Mera, hace ya un tiempo que no nos comportamos como esposos… ¿puedo saber a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas —dijo la mujer—quizá ver si podíamos comer algo juntos…

—No gracias ya he comido suficiente…—el Atlante hizo a un lado su plato— y si no vas a echarme una mano con los platos puedes irte…

—No necesitas ayuda para eso… y si estuvieras en tu hogar en tu reino no tendrías que hacer eso…

—No me gusta dar molestias

—Es tu reino, no es una molestia es su obligación —Arthur hacía por ignorar los comentarios de su esposa mientras comenzaba a enjabonar sus platos—pero veo que te gusta ocuparte en pequeñeces —se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambos solo se oía como la losa era enjabonada y como el agua corría por el fregadero

—¿Siempre tiene que ser lo mismo?

—Tú haces que todo sea igual

—Yo, yo, yo… no todo es mi culpa en esta vida ¿sabes?

—¡¿Y de quien más entonces?! — la reina de Atlantis aporreo sus manos sobre la mesa, tumbando y haciendo rodar el vaso que Roy había utilizado, al caer se hizo pedazos

—Ten más cuidado —se quejó el atlante que se ganó una mirada suspicaz, Mera observaba como Arthur terminaba su trabajo para luego mirar lo que había sobre la mesa—maldición— su esposa no era idiota, pero tampoco era una persona muy calmada— No hagas una escena ¿quieres?

—Hay alguien más aquí…—el rey de Atlantis no contestó —¿Arthur?

—Si digo que si harás una escena, además ya lo viste, solo es una visita —La mujer del atlante endureció su mirada y apretó sus puños—esto es una pérdida de tiempo…

—¡Oye Arthur! ¿Tienes una aguja? El estúpido perro de afuera mordió mis pantalones y…—Roy entró bastante agitado y alegre, pero tuvo que ponerse serio al ver que había mucha tensión dentro de la casa del rubio

—mierda…— el rey de los mares suspiró entre resignado y preocupado

—emm Hola…— Roy hizo por saludar a la esposa del atlante pero esta le miró con desdén— soy Roy Harper…

Arthur se tensó un poco por la situación que acababa de surgir en ese instante, no pensaba recibir tanta visita en tan pocos días, las tormentas seguirían ahora puertas adentro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OK Arthur es un buen anfitrion, muy preocupado y segun parece muy buen cocinero... pero por alguna razon parece que no es muy buen esposo tiene problemas maritales y ahora tiene a Roy rondando por su casa... ojala que su esposa no intente clavarle un tridente en el cuello.

¿que les parecio el capitulo? espero que les haya gustado,, sigo cn esta historia que es uno de mis experimentos con personajes que nadie usa (lo se no soy comun) ojala que el capitulo y la historia en general les hay aagradado, de ser posible que les haya sacado alguna sonrisa y se hayan pasado un buen momento, si pueden dejar un comentario se los agradeceré mucho por que eso me ayuda a saber si voy bien o mal, los PM's y Reviews son todos bienvenidos y tomados en cuenta.

Ya por ultimo un comercial para que lean mis otras historias, si pueden pasar por ahi leerlas y dejar un review se los voy aagradecer les invito a leer "La noble casa Wayne" "Problemas Legales" (actualizadas hace poco) "Regalo para Tedd" y "Rocas en el mar" (nuevas), tambien si quieren suscribirse para estar pendientes de mis trabajos son bievenidos/as a hacerlo.

Un saludo a todos nos leemos pronto see ya!


	4. De Discusiones y Extrañas Acciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **-** **De Discusiones y Extrañas Accione** s **-**

—emm Hola…— Roy hizo por saludar a la esposa del atlante pero esta le miró con desdén— soy Roy Harper…

Fueron unos segundos en los que Roy se quedó viendo a la mujer lo más amable que pudo, y es que en verdad era muy bonita, una delicia verla, aunque fue muy raro ver la mueca que tenía en su rostro

—¿Arthur? — la reina de Atlantis dirigió su tenso mirar a su esposo, quien suspiró un poco incomodo

—Es el hijo de un amigo… Mera…—dijo mientras daba unos pasos y se apoyaba en la mesa de la cocina— se llama Roy, pero eso él ya te lo había dicho, ahora preséntate con el ¿no?

—No estás en posición para decirme que hacer Arthur— se quejó la mujer

—Entonces has lo que quieras— Arthur dio unos pasos para quedar frente a su esposa, le dirigió una mirada irónica y luego se dirigió a Roy —ven Roy debo tener una aguja por algún lado— un poco incómodo el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar detrás del atlante.

—Así que eso es todo ¿verdad? — Mera estaba por demás incomoda con la situación, quizá el único que superaba a todos en incomodidad era el objeto de la discordia: Roy Harper —quien diría que te pasarías los días retozando con chiquillos en ropa interior…

—¡Oiga! — Roy se ofendió al momento, Mera rio de manera sarcástica— no sé quién es usted pero no puede decir esas cosas sobre mí — Roy tenía muchas cosas más que decir, pero no pudo hacerlo pues en un rápido momento se vio rodeado por agua, la esposa de Arthur había hecho algo parecido a un látigo de agua que aprisionaba a Roy por la garganta

—¡Mera! — Arthur intentó llamar la atención de su enojada mujer

—Mira niño, no me interesa quien rayos seas, pero no puedes dirigirte así a tus mayores— la mujer sonrió confianzuda— ya no digamos hablar de manera tan vulgar a la reina de Atlantis — Mera sintió como la tomaban de los brazos para intentar someterla, gracias al forcejeo la esposa de Arthur dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pareció hacer más movimientos con los cuales el ataque a Roy arreció

—¡Suéltalo de una vez! ¡Vas a matarlo! — Arthur estaba ligeramente frustrado y bastante molesto debido a la situación, no quería atacar a su esposa, pero tampoco podía dejar morir al chico, le tuvo que dar un rodillazo en el estómago, para su suerte funcionó.

Tosió un poco y emitió un quejido de sentir un golpe —eres un… —la pelirroja estaba por demás enojada

—Mera yo… — observó a los lados su esposa estaba por demás enojada, Roy confundido y tosiendo en un rincón de la pequeña sala y el en medio de ambos—tú te lo buscaste — no debió de haber dicho eso —hay maldición…

En menos de dos segundos el pleito se puso peor, comenzaron a volar las cosas por todos lados, sin miramientos de ninguna clase el rey de los mares salió disparado por una de las ventanas de la casa, entre vidrios rotos y pedazos de madera, el atlante rodó por el piso y luego se incorporó—Vamos cariño… no hagas esto más grande — trataba de sonar lo más condescendiente que pudiera—¡Mera basta! — algo parecido a cuchillos formados por agua cayeron delante de Aquaman

—No puedo creer que me engañes de esta forma Arthur— dijo la pelirroja mientras hacía fuerza con una de las armas que había creado, Arthur que había sacado su tridente de quien sabe dónde se defendía con algo de trabajo

—¡Estas alucinando! — el rubio miró a su esposa a los ojos

—No intentes hacerme tonta —reprochó entre dientes

—No intento nada, solo quiero llevar la fiesta en paz ¿sí? — Arthur comenzó a poner más fuerza— dijimos que nos tomaríamos un tiempo… —la pelirroja estaba por refutar el dialogo al atlante cuando algo la detuvo.

—¡Hey maniática! — Roy había esquivado los destrozos ocasionados y había arrojado una pequeña roca que golpeo directo en la cabeza de la esposa de Arthur— mira que dicen que yo tengo cabeza dura— se burló irónico el arquero, la mujer dirigió su mirada a su nueva víctima —¡Hay rayos! — el pelirrojo tuvo que hacer movimientos rápidos para evitar que unas puntas de agua le perforaran los pies.

En cuestión de segundos Arthur y Mera se separaron—muévete Arthur…

—No, Mera tenemos un trato —Arthur estaba tratando de pacificar la situación— regresa a Atlantis yo iré pronto y arreglamos las cosas

—Solo si cuando vayas me llevas la cabeza de ese niño— sugirió la mujer de manera un tanto perturbadora

—¡Ni lo sueñes! –Roy se puso en guardia —si quieres algo de este "niño" ven y tómalo vieja loca—la pelirroja estuvo a punto de tomar en cuenta la sugerencia del muchacho

—¡Roy basta! —el rubio le hizo una seña al muchacho quien hizo una mala cara—mira cariño sabes que eso no está a discusión —¿cariño? Roy se quedó extrañado del modo tan familiar que Aquaman hablaba a la mujer que abia intentado matarlos momento atrás — no acostumbro decapitar a los invitados que llegan a mi casa.

—Está bien como quieras— Mera bajó la guardia un momento para darse la vuelta— te dejaré que te diviertas un poco más Arthur, espero que no tardes en regresar a casa— Mera comenzó a caminar muy confiadamente rumbo al mar—nos vemos pronto… sin decir nada más dio un gran salto y desapareció entre las aguas.

Cuando por fin su esposa se esfumó entre las aguas el rey de Atlantis suspiró más calmado—bueno un problema menos — Arthur se sacudió como y giró su cuello — ¿estás bien?

—Si bueno, tomando en cuenta que alguien que no conozco intento ahogarme y/o matarme pues estoy bastante bien—contestó de manera sarcástica el pelirrojo — creo que necesitare más banditas…

—Si bueno, vayamos dentro de nuevo y busquemos esa aguja— Arthur hizo una señal con la cabeza, ingresaron en la casa que debido a la pelea lucia bastante desarreglada y con muchos sitios y cosas por reparar.

—Dios esa mujer es una loca— comentó Roy de mala gana

—Esa mujer es mi esposa—comentó el dueño de la casa mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de arriba

—Me lo pude imaginar ¿tienen una relación extraña cierto?

—Bueno el amor es extraño —dijo Arthur tratando de justificarse

—Si para ti decir extraño es igual a decir asesino, pues por mi está bien…

—Bueno es… es bastante complicado— Arthur llegó a su habitación y comenzó a rebuscar cosas—Ten—el atlante le arrojó al chico una botella de Alcohol y una gasa —¿puedes solo verdad?

—Si claro, soy joven no estúpido…bueno eso creo—Roy masculló la última frase, notó como Arthur había cambiado de humor por lo que Roy usó las gasas y el alcohol para limpiar sus heridas y los raspones nuevos, luego se colocó sus ropas—lamento haber causado tantos problemas

—No, no te preocupes Roy— Arthur suspiró entre melancólico y pensativo— de hecho yo debo de pedirte una disculpa por los inconvenientes… —se formó un silencio incomodo en el lugar, el habitante del faro notó que su camisa estaba rota—genial… — el rubio se dirigió a su closet para buscar otra prenda, se retiró aquella que le habían roto—cierto hay que buscar una aguja…

—Neh … —el rubio se mostró curioso por la negativa del pelirrojo al cual escucho más cercano— ya no es tan necesario

—¿Por qué? —Arthur sintió como le colocaban algo fresco en el brazo —¿Qué se supone que haces?

—No me digas que no te habías fijado de esto…— Roy puso algo más de presión en el hombro de Arthur

—Pues bueno…si lo vi pero, no es nada grave

—Si tú lo dices…—Roy puso una gasa pero no encontró con que sostenerla—¿la sujetas un segundo? —aun un poco intrigado Arthur hizo lo que Roy le pedía, luego escuchó como algo se rasgaba— con esto debe bastar, dame un segundo… y… ¡Listo! — Arthur notó que Roy había arrancado un pedazo de tela de su playera para amarrarle en el brazo y sostener la gasa

—Gracias… según parece también sabes algo de primeros auxilios—Arthur sonrió y terminó de colocarse una playera—supongo que Oliver llegaba golpeado más de una vez

—Golpeado es decir poco— Roy hizo una mueca

—Bueno tú sabrás, debo admitir que Oliver no es alguien con quien haya tratado mucho…

—Qué suerte, no te has dado cuenta de lo idiota que puede llegar a ser…—el comentario le hizo un poco de ruido a Arthur — olvídalo no dije nada

—Veo que no todo está bien…

—Tú sabes de relaciones complicadas… no todo es lo que parece—explicó Roy un poco apesadumbrado

—Sí, creo que tienes razón—Arthur formó un silencio entre él y Roy, parecía que había tocado una fibra sensible en el chico y no tenía por qué negarlo la visita tan extraña de su esposa le había puesto un poco mal—bueno, será mejor seguir con el día, ahora hay mucho que hacer — el rubio puso su mejor cara para tratar de animarlos a ambos— te quedas en casa Roy, yo estaré en la parte de abajo —tras decir esto el atlante se fue de la habitación dejando a Roy mirando toda la habitación nuevamente.

Después de bajar se dirigió a su pequeña bodega, el faro y la casa que contenía a sus pies era un lugar pequeño pero con todo lo que pudiera necesitarse, incluso tenía una pequeña bodega de la cual Arthur había sacado todo lo necesario para comenzar a reparar la ventana y la puerta que la complicada visita había dejado.

Al ruido de los martillazos se sumó en poco tiempo los sonidos de unos pasos que iban golpeando fuertemente la escalera—¡Hey Arthur! —Roy dio un gran salto desde los últimos escalones llegando a caer solo a unos centímetros de donde el rubio estaba martillando para reparar su puerta—¿ocupado?

—Solo un poco— el atlante se incorporó para mirar al pelirrojo —¿pasa algo?

—No, nada, nada… solo es que estar ahí arriba es aburrido y quería ver que hacías—Roy dijo esto mientras caminaba apresurado por la casa mirando cosas

—Muy bien… —Arthur miraba extrañado al muchacho le parecía extraño su cambio de humor tan repentino, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja cuando observó que Roy tocó lo que quedaba de la ventana y esta termino de hacerse pedazos, el pelirrojo solo dijo un "ups" para luego comenzar a carcajearse—mira Roy por que no … emmm … ¿quieres ayudarme con esto? —señaló las herramientas y la madera con la que estaba reparando la puerta

—Sí claro yo te ayudo es lo menos que puedo hacer

—¿Seguro que ya te sientes bien?

—Nunca me había sentido mejor… nunca…—dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al mayor—o al menos no tan bien en estos días—comentó divertido el chico mientras tomaba una tabla que comenzó a clavar a la puerta de manera desordenada, por un segundo Arthur pareció no darle importancia, quizá solo era que el chico nunca había trabajado de esa forma en su vida, es decir teniendo de todo y viviendo con Oliver no era necesario meterse en ese tipo de trabajos ¿cierto?

—¡Navidad! ¡Navidad! ¡Llegó navidad! — Roy estaba tarareando de lo más entretenido, mientras apoyaba un martillo contra unos clavos que dicho sea de paso estaban quedando bastante chuecos

—Roy…— Arthur intentó llamar la atención del muchacho—¡Roy! —el pelirrojo le miro intrigado

—¿pasa algo?

—Pensaba en que mi puerta no necesita más clavos…—dijo el atlante mientras señalaba todo lo que Roy había hecho

—Nunca se tiene suficientes de estas coas— Roy golpeo un clavo más que quedó bastante chueco

—¡Wow! Ya fue suficiente trae eso acá—Arthur retiró el martillo al muchacho, se le quedo mirando fijamente —en serio Roy ¿Está todo bien?

—si hombre sí, no hay que preguntar tanto… quedamos que sin preguntas ¿no? — el pelirrojo le esquivo la mirada al atlante y luego sorbió con su nariz

—Sí pero no me refería a… como sea creo que nos hace falta un descanso —Arthur miró como estaba todo—¿qué te parece si vienes conmigo al pueblo?

—¿Al pueblo?

—Si claro, me hace falta algo de madera, unos víveres y claro esta unos clavos más—Arthur le hizo una seña a Roy para que le siguiera— y a ti bien te haría bien un par de prendas nuevas

—No necesito ropa nueva, me gusta esta…

—No discuto tus gustos, pero tomando en cuenta que hay vagos mejor vestidos por ahí creo que te hace falta un buen cambio —el pelirrojo no perdió el detalle de como el rey de los mares se dirigía a un pequeño cuadro detrás del cual había una caja fuerte— si bueno con esto bastará — dijo mientras tomaba un buen tanto de billetes —entonces ¿vienes?

—Si claro suena divertido…digo no es que esto sea aburrido, pero suena mejor ir a dar una vuelta— Trató de justificarse Roy

—Sí, si claro—Arthur no dejaba de mirar con suspicacia a su joven invitado— bueno venga pues acompáñame— Arthur señaló la salida la cual a duras penas pudo cerrar para poner llevar a la puerta.

—Estas consiente que hay un gran agujero a un lado ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero bueno es la costumbre incluso ponerle el seguro es pura costumbre—dijo el rubio mientras se subía a la camioneta que usaba para ir al pueblo, Roy le miraba bastante intrigado— si bueno no hay muchas personas del pueblo que quieran venir a robarle al Rey de los mares

—¿No tienes doble identidad?

—Noup — el rubio abrió las puertas del vehiculo— es decir todo salió en las noticias, me persiguieron reporteros que querían saber sobre mí sin mencionar que aquí siempre me consideraron raro…

—Todos somos un poco raros…

—Bueno si cuando jalas sobre tus espaldas una embarcación pequeña llamas la atención un poco más de lo normal ¿no crees? —explico Arthur, Roy pareció asentir—como sea en el pueblo saben que soy el Rey de Atlantis, pero me tratan solo como Arthur Curry… no hacen muchas preguntas y no responden mucho a los extraños tampoco y eso es de agradecerse.

—Si me lo puedo imaginar… —Roy se acomodó en el asiento, de momento comenzaba a sentirse cansado — no te molesta que duerma unos minutos ¿cierto? —dijo entre bostezos

—Adelante, supongo que martillar clavos chuecos es muy cansado —dijo entre bromas el atlante pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, el buen Roy ya estaba dormido.

Quiso ser considerad, así que se dirigió al pueblo por el camino largo, rodeando por todo el camino, cuando llegó dejó la camioneta en lo que parecía ser el centro del poblado—Roy, despierta chico—dijo mientras lo sacudía de un hombro

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —dijo mientras abría los ojos pesadamente —¿ya es hora del desayuno?

—No, aun no… llegamos al pueblo pensé que querrías bajar y terminar de conocerlo, pero si aún sigues cansado…

—No, no para nada— el pelirrojo abrió la puerta del vehículo y descendió para comenzar a estirarse

—No pensé que estuvieses tan cansado

—Bueno solo necesito ir por unos dulces y ya… —explicó el pelirrojo mientras observaba todo a su alrededor— te veo por aquí en un rato Aqua… es decir Arthur — el chico comenzó a alejarse con paso un tanto nervioso

—Si bueno… yo pensé que… bueno búscame por aquí después ¿quieres? —el pelirrojo asintió animadamente y luego se dirigió corriendo hacia ningún lado en especial, el rubio no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino.

—es demasiada madera Arthur—dijo el encargado de la carpintería mientras le cobraba al atlante —¿planeas construir un bote?

—Más bien reparar mi casa

—Visitas de villanos de nuevo ¿verdad?

—No, solo un pleito con mi esposa—dijo un tanto divertido el atlante mientras le pagaba a aquel hombre mayor

—A eso me refería, ¿hay peor villano que una esposa enojada? —la broma sacó una sonora risotada de todos los hombre presentes, de no haber sido por el golpe que recibió con una escoba de una mujer que parecía ser su esposa las risas hubieran continuado— ¿no se los dije? — el aludido recibió otro golpe

—Yo mejor me abstengo de opinar, gracias por todo señor Anderson— el atlante no esperó a que los empleados de la tienda le ofrecieran ayuda, directamente tomó la pesada madera como si fuera nada y salió del local—me pregunto dónde se habrá metido ese chico —comentó mientras miraba por todos lados

—Vamos viejo… lo necesito…— el sudor comenzaba a recorrer la frente Roy mientras miraba al tipo misterioso que estaba con él en el abandonado callejón

—Me lo puedo imaginar, pero esto es de la mejor calidad y cuesta más de lo que estás acostumbrado a pagar en tu ciudad niñato…

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—No, por el contrario hablo muy en serio… esto es difícil de conseguir y traer a un lugar como este… y te garantizo que es tan bueno que nadie más lo tiene por aquí…

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? —Roy se mostraba por demás escéptico, pero comenzaba a desesperarse

—Mira… como me pareces un chico agradable y eres nuevo por aquí te daré una probada— el sujeto tomó una pequeña bolsa en la que metió su dedo meñique para sacar un poco de polvo blanco—anda con confianza…—Roy se acercó al tipo y aspiró el contenido, se sintió mejor.

—Dios…¡Dios! …es delicioso… —Roy suspiró aliviado, ahora lo quería con más fuerza, rebuscó entre sus ropas y buscó todo el dinero que pudo—¿con esto basta?

—No para la cantidad que quieres…— el vendedor notó como Roy hizo una mueca de decepción y desespero—bueno podemos hacer un trato

—Lo que sea…

—Eso quería escuchar…— el tipo sonrió sarcásticamente mientras tomaba el dinero—eso cubre una parte, ahora por lo demás— Roy le miraba intrigado, no entendió mucho hasta que escucho como un cierre era abierto

—No…

—Si… — el tipo colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo—vamos… si lo quieres debes pagar por ello—comenzó a aplicar más fuerza haciendo que Roy fuera cediendo sin oponer mayor resistencia. El pelirrojo no era ningún tonto, sabía que era lo que debía hacer, no quería hacerlo pero tenía que admitir que deseaba la mercancía y peor aún… tenía que admitir que no era la primera vez que recurría a algo como eso…

Tenía ya casi toda la lista mental de lo que necesitaba, con los víveres aun entre los brazos se seguía preguntando donde estaba su pelirrojo inquilino, no se percataba de que alguien le espiaba desde la vuelta de una esquina.

Suspiró un poco avergonzado, estaba por demás avergonzado pero más tranquilo y menos cansado, miraba a Arthur desde su lugar seguro cuando optó por salir corriendo —¡Hey Arthur! — dijo al comenzar a correr hacia el

—¡Ahí estabas! — Arthur miró raro al chico— ¿de dónde vienes? Ya no luces tan mal como hace rato

—Bueno yo estaba dando una vuelta…

—Veo que eso te ha terminado de despertar…tienes los ojos más abiertos y te ves d emejor animo

—¡claro que lo estoy! —el exceso de efusividad de Roy llamaba la atención de Arthur quien se le quedó mirando con algo de detenimiento —¿Qué?

—Te ves raro… —Roy tragó la saliva a l parecer estaba por tener que comenzar a dar demasiadas explicaciones—Ya se… seguro que te has comido todos los dulces que compraste—el pelirrojo suspiró aliviado

—Sí, si claro, eso es… ¿Ya has acabado con las compras?

—Casi, te estaba esperando para la última— Roy miró curioso al atlante — necesito que me acompañes —después de acomodar los víveres en el vehículo le hizo señas al chico para que le siguiera

—Emmm… esto es una tienda de ropa— Roy estaba un tanto desconcertado

—Pues claro— Arthur le indicó que le siguiera, entraron en el local — te dije que compraríamos unas prendas para que uses

—Y yo te dije que estaba bien con lo que tengo

—¿En serio? —Arthur se detuvo al estar a la mitad de la tienda, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Roy— mira nada mas como estas vestido, playera rota, pantalones rasgados con las rodillas sucias y además… Arthur llevó su dedo a una mancha fresca que estaba en la playera de Roy—ni si quiera tienes cuidado al comer…—dijo mientras comenzaba a palpar lo obtenido de la prenda de Roy

—¡No toques! ¡No toques! — Roy se escandalizó al ver donde Arthur ponía el dedo, comenzó a manotear haciendo que Arthur se aleje y limpie los dedos en sus pantalones— estoy bien ¿si?

—Pues puede ser, pero no vas a andar como vago estando en mi casa jovencito —sentenció el rubio en un ligero tono de broma logrando que Roy haga un puchero —bueno en vista que tenemos un acuerdo…—Arthur comenzó a seleccionar prendas —ten pruébate esto

—Pero no tengo para pagar por esto…

—¿Y quién te está cobrando? —Arthur emitió un comentario alegre que hizo al pelirrojo sonrojarse—anda, no seas penoso

—¿podría por lo menos escoger la ropa? Digo esto no es muy mi estilo— Arthur asintió, al menos tenía un arreglo con Roy, le gustaba hacer felices a las personas.

Se probó varias prendas, un par de pantalones, unas bermudas y muchas playeras de todos los estilos y colores—¿y luego? — Arthur estaba ya un poco fastidiado de tanta tardanza, quien diría que Roy seria casi tan complicado como su esposa —¿ya has decidido?

—Bueno…sí creo que serán estas — el pelirrojo le entregó varias prendas al atlante

—También hay que pagar las que traes puestas — explicó Arthur, Roy se dio una palmada en la frente por poco y lo olvidaba, se quitó la prenda superior para luego dársela al rubio que enseguida se dirigió directo a la caja para pagar todas las cosas—Hola Jake— saludó al joven que le devolvió el saludo para después comenzar a pasar las prendas por la registradora

—Buena elección señor Curry —le dijo el chico respetuosamente

—Gracias, pero no es ropa para mi…

—No me refería a eso…—el chico siguió pasando los códigos de barras por el lector, Arthur se intrigó

—¡Listo! Estas son las ultimas—Roy colocó con las demás ropas un pantalón y una playera que en su momento se quitó frente al dependiente

—Estas también…—Arthur miró a Jake que veía misteriosamente a Roy, luego el dependiente miró al atlante al que le sonrió pícaramente— ¿Qué estás? —Con una señal de los ojos y un guiño el rubio entendió para luego sonrojarse —¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—¿No es el reemplazo de su esposa?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Para nada! —Arthur tomó las bolsas con las ropas aun luciendo muy ofendido

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí!, Además es menor de edad

—Yo no diré nada a la policía –Jake le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice, Arthur se mostró un poco más ofendido—bueno si no sale con el… ¿me lo presentaría?

—Bueno esto ya se puso raro, debo irme Jake…gracias por todo— el dependiente se despidió con un "por nada" para luego ver como ambos compradores salieron del lugar

El camino de regreso fue menos silencioso que el de ida y para suerte de Arthur más corto de lo que había pensado —¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Terminaremos de reparar la puerta? — Roy se bajó emocionado de la camioneta para arrancar a correr hacia la entrada—¿o veremos la ventana?

El rubio pareció recordar el desastre que había causado el pelirrojo horas atrás poniendo clavos— mejor, solo apuntalaré la entrada, preparare la cena y luego a descansar ya mañana veremos…

—Me parece perfecto… ¡Yo me encargaré de la cena! —el pelirrojo atravesó y terminó de tumbar lo que Arthur había improvisado como puerta, se dejó escuchar un ligero "ups" por parte del pelirrojo, Arthur rio divertido, sabía que tendría más trabajo pero le parecía divertido tener a alguien como Roy.

El día por fin dio paso a la noche, el atardecer cayó bastante rápido después de la improvisada cena que preparó Roy no estuvo mal fueron un par de emparedados de jamón con queso, bastante simple perro efectivo, después de eso llego la hora en la que Arthur se dirigía al punto más alto del faro para encender la luz—¿listo para ir a ptrullar? —Roy apareció tras de él rompiendo el silencio de Arthur

—No realmente… yo no hago ese tipo de cosas al menos no como lo hacen ustedes o los Wayne…

—Hacíamos

—¿Cómo?

—No, nada —el pelirrojo se colocó al lado — es decir si estoy aquí pues no puedo salir a patrullar ¿no?

—Si bueno eso es cierto, espero que no te aburras demasiado estando por aquí…

—Para nada ya he encontrado como pasar el rato

—Eso me da gusto, espero que todo sea legal —Roy tragó saliva ¿le habían descubierto? —no me mires así, no voy a permitir ni perdonar que te escabullas en ningún bar ¿entendido?

—Sí, sí, sin duda… —al ver la expresión seria del atlante Roy trago saliva nervioso—cielos luces más amenazador que Oliver cuando te lo propones

—Tengo que, aunque no siempre me agrade hacerlo -parecía que Arthur estaba recordando algo—si no haces gestos exagerados en Atlantis no te respetan del todo, nadie… ni tu esposa…—Arthur se corrigió en su postura—olvídalo no dije nada

—Parece que ninguno de los dos tiene mucho que decir…

—Quizá… —se formó un silencio algo incómodo — bueno se está pasando la hora —el rubio se dirigió a la caja de controles que activaba la luz del faro, destapó la caja dejando ver la palanca que servía para activar la luz —¿haces los honores? —el pelirrojo sonrió y corrió para hacer lo que Arthur le pedía

—¿Debo contar o algo?

—Es a gusto del cliente

—Bueno entonces…3…2…1— Roy levantó la palanca haciendo que el faro se active—siempre quise activar la batiseñal, quien diría que acabría activando la "Aquaseñal"

—¿Aquaseñal?

—Si ya sabes, señal, aquaman —Arthur negó con la cabeza

—Había escuchado que le ponías nombres tontos a las cosas — dijo Arthur mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—Oliver me lo contó una ocasión

—Si bueno a él es al que le puse el nombre más tonto de todos—Arthur le miró intrigado —te lo contaré luego…— ambos salieron del lugar.

La noche continuo su curso, bastante tranquila de buenas a primeras Roy cayó dormido en el suelo desde el cual veía la televisión con Arthur, este tuvo que levantarlo como si se tratase de un niño pequeño para llevarlo al pequeño Catre que había acondicionado para el en una esquina de la habitación pues el chico se había negado a dormir en la cama y que el durmiera en el sofá, era una ventaja que no se hubiera desecho de esa cosa antes.

Le estaba comenzando a entrar el sueño profundo, cuando ya no sentía los pensamientos de las bestias del mar ni el sonido de las olas golpeando en su oído…cuando se olvidaba casi por completo de los problemas de ser Rey y ser Superheore; ya había cerrado los ojos y tuvo que abrirlos de golpe cuando escucho como algo caía al piso. Se levantó de un salto solo para ver como cierto pelirrojo se retorcía en su lugar—¡Roy! — le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta le miraba moviéndose en ese pequeño catre pateando las cosas que estaban a su alrededor, titubeo un poco

—Lo… nec… ¡No! —Parecía estar teniendo una feroz pesadilla, Arthur le llamó sacudiéndole del brazo pero el menor se arrebató un poco—¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! —el pelirrojo hizo por levantarse pero al poner todo su peso de un lado se fue al suelo con todo y el aparato en el que dormía

—¡Roy! — Arthur le socorrió de inmediato

—¡Dejame! — el pelirrojo se retorcía y sudaba frio —no quiero…no … lo necesito… yo…

—¡Roy! ¡Roy despierta! — al fin el atlante consiguió que el pelirrojo abra los ojos—¿estás bien? —no obtuvo respuesta el pelirrojo solo le observaba con la mirada perdida —¿estas bien? —no dijo nada, Roy no respondió solo se aferró al rubio que lo acunó en sus brazos

—No me siento bien… —Roy comenzó a sollozar, Arthur no entendía nada solo se dedicó a abrazarlo con más fuerza para evitar que siga temblando.

—Shhh…tranquilo, no pasa nada Roy— Arthur titubeo un poco al ver a Roy en ese estado tan vulnerable, lo acomodó mejor entre sus brazos para luego hacer algo que no pensó volver a hacer nunca—Tranquilo hijo, todo estará bien — le besó la frente cariñosamente para después seguir intentando arrullarlo—todo estará bien hijo te lo prometo…— parecía que Arthur de nuevo tendría una noche complicada, ahora no solo tenía a un chico intranquilo sino muchas preguntas en su cabeza y muchas corazonadas extrañas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno reacciones inesperadas y quiza exageradas por parte de Mera me pregunto que problemas se traera con Arthur, por otro lado Roy no es el mas normal inquilino del mundo, el inocente de Aquaman no tiene idea de lqo eu esta pasando a sus espaldas, sin duda tiene muy buen corazon o ¿demasiada inocencia? quien sabe... lo que si al final han tenido un buen dia paseando por el pueblo pero una noche algo complicada.

Ok, como podrán darse cuenta me he tomado algo de tiempo pero es que igual estoy tratando de cumplir con todos los compromisos fanficcionistas que tengo contraídos por aqui por lo que les pido algo de paciencia... ustedes tranquilos que mientras no vean la palabra "FIN" esto aun no acaba... y pues como siempre digo ojala que este capitulo les haya gustado a los muchos o pocos lectores que pasan por aqui espero que tengan la oportunidad de dejar un review con sus comentarios y si no pues igual les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer. A todos los lectores les deseo un feliz año 2016 y les recuerdo que si se quieren inscribir para que les lleguen las actualizaciones son bienvenidos a hacerlo por que este "fanficquero" no descansará en 2016 les estoy fraguando algunas sorpresas para el año entrante...

Ahora si me despido de todos y les envío un gran saludo y un abrazo, felices fiestas, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	5. Ibamos tan Bien

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **-Íbamos tan Bien-**

La noche no fue tan agitada realmente, después de ese extraño absceso de pesadillas e inquietudes que Roy tuvo a inicios de la noche, no hubo ninguna novedad más aunque eso no significó que Arthur pasara una buena noche.

Le miró dormir un poco más tranquilo, pero no le despegó la vista; se ponía nervioso cada vez que el chico se revolvía entre las sabanas y se sorprendía de ver que cada vez que le ponía una mano sobre la frente Roy se calmaba.

De a pocos ambos quedaron dormidos profundamente, de no haber sido porque el sol irrumpió por la ventana de la habitación el pelirrojo no hubiera despertado—Ñam… —bostezo como si nada mientras se estiraba y abría los ojos con pesadez—mi cabeza— se llevó una mano a la frente—mis ojos… demasiada luz—se cubrió con las sabanas y se hizo un ovillo —un momento…— abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¿Dónde estoy? —miro con cuidado el sitio donde había despertado una gran cama, comenzó a preguntarse en qué momento le habían cambiado de lugar. Miró desde la cama como el dueño de la casa había cambiado de lugar con él, amablemente Arthur le había colocado en la cama y se había situado el en el pequeño catre que inicialmente había sido para el pelirrojo.

Se puso de pie con algo de trabajo, se estiró y se dirigió a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas y darle al rubio unos minutos más para descansar—Gracias—comentó Bajamente mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando bajó al primer piso de la casa lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a revisar el botiquín, en serio le dolía la cabeza—Maldición—pudo encontrar un frasco de aspirinas el cual destapó con algo de trabajo para luego tomar varias pastillas de un solo bocado, luego buscó algo para pasarlas por la garganta lo bueno fue que había una botella de licor lo bastante a la mano como para poder tragar las píldoras, sonrió satisfecho ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

Roy no fue el único que se levantó con algo de dolor, Arthur se levantó con bastante pesadez —¡yauch! Con razón Roy no quiso dormir aquí—dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello —esto es muy pequeño — se levantó y se estiró —Roy a levantarse…— observo la cama y notó que no había nadie ahí —¿y Ahora qué? —Arthur miró todo con algo de fastidio, sin embargo no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco, salió de la habitación para buscar a su inquilino

—¡Roy! —Arthur se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, descendió tan rápido que no se percató del ruido que venía de la cocina hasta que estuvo de pie junto al frigorífico—¡Ah! Ahí estas…

—¿Qué? ¡AH! Hola Arthur Buenos días— dijo el pelirrojo bastante animado— iba a despertarte en un rato

—Yo podría decir lo mismo—Arthur se colocó a un lado de Roy—¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?

—Preparo e desayuno ¡Dah! —dijo en tono de broma el pelirrojo

—Bueno eso explica el desastre...

—Si bueno hacer panqueques no es fácil… no te preocupes prometo lavar los platos cuando acabe—Roy se separó un poco de la estufa para tomar el sartén y hacer girar un de los panqueques de manera bastante ágil—¡Eh! Listo… ¿Cuántos te comes?

—No se… ¿Cuántos hiciste?

—Los suficientes—Roy se hizo a un lado para dejar ver que en realidad había cocinado una buena cantidad de panqueques los cuales según el atlante lucían bastante bien

—Pues sírveme los suficientes…si no es molestia claro—comentó amenamente Arthur mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa

—No hay tal—el pelirrojo apagó la estufa y comenzó a servir, se sentía más calmado se sentía tranquilo, era bueno tener un compañero para el desayuno.

Comieron en bastante silencio, de no ser porque se pedían que se pasaran cosas como miel o mantequilla no habrían intercambiado palabras—no sabía que cocinaras tan bien— comentó el rubio mientras cortaba su comida

—Bueno uno aprende muchas cosas en la reserva india, se despellejar un conejo también…

—Suena delicioso—dijo Arthur un poco incómodo ya que nunca en su vida había comido conejo— Oliver es muy afortunado

—Si bueno aunque no siempre le gusta reconocerlo — Roy se ganó miradas curiosas—si bueno es que no todo lo que cocino le gusta—Explicó Roy incomodo

—Es normal

—Supongo que Mera ha de haberte cocinado mejor en otras ocasiones—dijo Roy tratando de seguir la platica

—Bueno, no…en realidad Mera no sabe cocinar y menos "comida de la superficie"—Arthur tomó un poco de jugo de la mesa— la cosa es que yo siempre era quien cocinaba para ella, en realidad es lindo que alguien cocine para ti— un ligero silencio se formó en la mesa— Gracias

—No hay por qué, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que has hecho por mí

—No es nada, estoy seguro que Oliver hubiera hecho lo mismo en circunstancias parecidas—el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros, Arthur le sonrió afable.

Continuaron con la comida bastante tranquila hasta que una especie de alarma de celular hizo suspirar al atlante—Bueno, tan bien que íbamos…

El rey de los mares se puso de pie con flojera y se dirigió a buscar el aparato del cual venía la señal, agarró el cinturón que tenía la enorme hebilla con el símbolo de Aquaman— Aquí Aquaman…— habló mientras presionaba el símbolo.

Roy miraba de reojo la escena y entre sus masticadas podía escuchar algunas palabras e indicaciones—¿te vas tan pronto? — Roy dejó su plato un segundo

—Si algo de la liga, ya sabes—Arthur le sonrió bastante comprensivo— oye…bueno… ¿tú no me harás una escena de celos verdad?

—Claro que no —Roy le respondió ninguneando la situación y volvió a su plato—¿entonces no reparamos la puerta?

—Lo haremos cuando regrese— comentó el atlante mientras terminaba de colocarse su traje—no te preocupes podrás poner muchos clavos chuecos —dijo guiñándole el ojo

—Vale está bien

—Nos vemos luego—Arthur se dirigió a lo que quedaba de la puerta con algo de cuidado— trata de mantenerte despierto

—Nos vemos…— cual si se tratase de un niño pequeño el pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta para ver como Arthur se enfilaba rumbo al mar y desaparecía, sería una mañana muy aburrida.

Suspiraba con trabajo, suspiraba y bufaba algo constipado había querido ser buen chico, lo había deseado con fuerza pero al finalizar la mañana con los platos aun sucios y la casa si ordenar tuvo que admitir que necesitaba algo de entretenimiento, así que no lo pensó más se dirigió a donde estaban sus ropas y removió entre ellas buscando su billetera para extraer de ella un pequeño sobre.

Colocó el polvo sobre la mesa más cerca y luego lo espiro de un solo jalón fue algo sublime y relajante que le hizo caer desparramado sobre el suelo. Se quedó quieto únicamente observando el techo, recordando el día anterior cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguir "sus dulces" y lo poco que le habían dado, se retorció con algo de culpa para luego recordar como Arthur había tocado las manchas en su ropa como si se tratase de salsa—si supiera…—empezó a reír como por reflejo

La música comenzó a llenar el faro había puesto música un tanto estridente para que le ayudase a poner las cosas en orden, estaba bastante perdido mientras lavaba los platos bailando, estaba tan perdido en la música que no se percató que la puerta principal se había abierto dejando entrar a una figura conocida, el rubio invasor camino buscando a alguien.

Movía la cabeza y las manos al ritmo de las notas y cuando no las escuchó tuvo que emitir una queja—¿y ahora qué?

—Hola Roy— el rubio le miraba algo severo— ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—Lavando los platos ¿no es obvio? —Comentó con algo de mala leche el pelirrojo —Yo debería de preguntar que se supone que haces aquí...

—Estoy de visita ¿no se nota?

—No tienes derecho a estar aquí… —dijo el pelirojo que comenzaba a enojarse

—¿y tú sí? Vamos Roy esta no es tu casa

—Tampoco tuya Oliver, ¿me entiendes? Esto no es ciudad estrella

—No estés diciendo idioteces, no vine a pelear

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora resulta que no viniste a pelear! —comentó irónico el pelirrojo— me da igual el por qué estás aquí, pero si me disculpas yo tengo que terminar con los platos…

—Vamos Roy…

—Vamos nada… —se dio la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo

—¿podemos hablar? —el mayor se quiso acercar al muchacho

—No… no te acerques Oliver en serio…— Roy se puso nervioso por la presencia del rubio—¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más!

—Está bien, está bien… — un voz pareció surgir de la nada— pero hasta donde recuerdo esta es mi casa... Además deberías de ver que es lo que tra… —Arthur se detuvo en seco al ver que tenía más visitas en casa—¿Oliver?

—Hola Arthur— el visitante extra del faro se acercó al dueño de la casa— un gusto verte — le dijo estrechando la mano

—Hola Oliver, pensé que te vería en la misión de hace rato ¿todo bien?

—Si claro, solo no me llamaron—Oliver miraba de manera suspicaz al rey de los mares que lucía bastante confuso—y bueno pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a ver como estaba Roy

—Si claro…

—Estoy bien Oliver, como podrás darte cuenta no soy una damisela en peligro—explicó Roy de mala gana

—Roy—Arthur cruzó por enfrente de Oliver yendo hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo y dejando una bolsa sobre la mesa—Oliver no quiso decir eso…

—Tú no lo conoces

—Es cierto, pero no creo que tenga malas intenciones, hizo un largo viaje hasta aquí, atiéndelo

—Estoy ocupado…

—No seas necio Roy, anda platica con Oliver… —fue una plática algo incómoda para Oliver quien no podía escuchar bien lo que Arthur le platicaba a su joven ayudante, no le agradaba mucho verlos tan cercanos—Bueno, en vista de que ustedes tienen una plática pendiente y yo una puerta que arreglar les dejare para que ustedes hablen mientras yo trabajo —dijo sonriente mientras le quitaba a Roy el plato que tenía en sus manos, luego lo empujó disimuladamente hacia Oliver.

Estaban de malos humos uno frente al otro en la pequeña sala de la casa, el atlante había decidido salir de la casa para darles algo más de privacidad—Y … ¿Cómo has estado? — Oliver fue el primero en hablar

—He tenido mejores días— dijo Roy bastante seco

—Me lo puedo imaginar… aunque lo dudes me da gusto ver que estés bien

—Vete al diablo Oliver… aunque lo dudes no me importa lo que pienses — la tensión llegó nuevamente al lugar—escucha Oliver dime de una vez que quieres

—Pues ¿qué más? Quiero que regreses a casa conmigo

—Debes estar bromeando—dijo Roy irónico

—Claro que no Roy ¿tu porque crees que vine hasta aquí?

—Porque eres un idiota

—No empieces con tus cosas Roy, estoy hablando en serio—comentó el rubio de manera agria

—Yo también, eres un idiota si piensas que voy a regresar contigo así nada mas— Roy se cruzó de brazos—más después de lo que me hiciste

—Yo…no quería… bueno quería disculparme por eso Roy…

—Bien estas aquí para aliviarte la culpa me parece perfecto—el menor hizo un gesto de desagrado— te perdono Oliver, ya puedes irte más tranquilo y volver a dormir cómo un bebe

—Sabes que me preocupas

—No lo suficiente

—Es solo que no sé cómo manejar esto

—¡Hey amigo! "esto"—dijo Roy señalándose— tiene nombre y se llama Roy y hasta donde recuerdo lo querías como un hijo, pero bueno como cometió un par de errores decidiste abofetearlo hasta el cansancio y luego arrojarlo a la calle…

—Sabes que eso no fue así

—Es cierto lo olvidaba, fueron unas bofetadas y luego unos buenos golpes—dijo el pelirrojo mientras tocaba su barbilla

—Tu tampoco lo has hecho muy fácil, te ofrecí ayuda y la rechazaste, más de una vez, parecía que solo respondías a gritos y golpes—contestó el rubio muy serio

—¡Ja! Ayuda… se me olvidaba que al aislamiento total le llamabas ayuda

—Te enviamos a rehabilitación y te escapaste

—Deberías estar orgulloso, me entrenaste bien—dijo en son de burla el excompañero de Flecha verde—no pretendías que me quedara en un sitio donde no me daban siquiera comida…

—Eso nunca lo mencionaste

—¡Nunca me diste oportunidad! —Roy esquivó la mirada del hombre que tenía enfrente — recuerda como paso, apenas me viste me tomaste del pelo sin siquiera escucharme y me arrojaste a la calle

—No llegaste precisamente en un buen estado

—¡¿Entonces fue mi culpa?! —

—¡No quise decir eso! —Oliver hizo por regresar a sus cabales— admito mi culpa pero quiero que entiendas que yo solo quiero ayudarte…quiero que regreses a casa

—No lo haré Oliver, no necesito nada de ti… no necesito tu ayuda, estoy bien

—Si claro, puedo verlo en tus ojos— Roy esquivo la mirada del rubio al ver que este se acercaba a él muy misteriosamente—puedo verlo en tus ojerosos y vidriosos ojos de pupilas dilatadas Roy—le dijo mientras le tomaba de la barbilla fuertemente—¿Qué fue esta vez?

—¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Y no voy a irme contigo a ningún sitio! —el pelirrojo se puso de pie muy enojado soltándose del agarre

—No te estoy preguntando

—Ni yo te estoy haciendo sugerencias, tengo un lugar donde estar al menos por el momento… no te necesito

—Eso quiero verlo ¿hasta cuándo Roy? Hasta que te fastidies, hasta que vuelvas a cometer los mismos estúpidos errores…

—Tú no sabes nada, pudiste encontrarme antes pudiste preguntar dónde estaba… pudiste hacerlo pero simplemente no te importa lo que me pase… lo dejaste claro cuando me arrojaste por las escaleras de la entrada de tu imponente mansión "no soy tu hijo, soy un simple drogadicto"—Roy temblaba de enojo y consternación—por mi está bien por que no necesito un padre como tu

—¿y qué? ¿Necesitas a alguien como Arthur? Solo vas a terminar de perjudicarlo—Oliver notó que el chico le esquivó la mirada—deja de jugar y ya vámonos —lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, al rubio le había ganado bastante el mal humor y la frustración

—¡No me toques Oliver! — Roy forcejeo para tratar de liberarse, pero no logro mucho

—Bien te di oportunidad de que accedieras por las buenas pero ya que no estas cooperando lo haremos por las malas— Oliver comenzó a jalar al chico

—¡No!¡Te dije que me sueltes! — el pelirrojo hizo uso de toda su decisión y fuerza para liberarse arrojándole al mayor un certero golpe en el rostro.

Le tomaron por sorpresa, Oliver solo sintió el golpe directo en el rostro por la fuerza de la agresión soltó al chico y se precipitó sobre el sofá que estaba tras de él yéndose al suelo con todo y el mueble—sigues siendo un maldito testarudo… —se levantó mientras se sobaba la quijada

—Y tu un maldito idiota, ya te dije que no me voy

—¿y qué? ¿te quedaras a vivir aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo más antes de que regreses a las calles?

—No lo sé, pero si eso vuelve a ocurrir…—Roy apretó sus puños muy decidido—prefiero volver a las calles que volver a tu casa, tú me sacaste de ahí dijiste que no querías un adicto bajo tu techo

—Yo no… —Oliver trataba de justificarse pero la verdad era que si lo había dicho y se sentía bastante arrepentido por haberlo hecho

—¡Claro que sí! …Lo dijiste ahora sostén tu palabra… como dices que me enseñaste a hacerlo…

—Volveré Roy no voy a dejar que vuelvas a caer en lo mismo… a mí no me engañas

—Buen día Ollie, te diría que no dejes que te golpee el trasero la puerta pero Arthur aun no la termina

—Nos vemos luego Roy—el rubio se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar dando grandes pasos y comenzando a bufar apenas salió de casa.

—¡Hey Oliver! — el atlante que trabajaba en la nueva puerta para la casa dejó de lado su trabajo un segundo para intentar acercarse a su compañero de la liga—¿Todo bien?

—Si… de maravilla—dijo con sarcasmo el rubio mientras se subía a su elegante coche y terminaba de ignorar al atlante— sin dar más espacio a que se siguiera acercando arrancó y se retiró velozmente metiendo la reversa

—¡Woa! — Arthur tuvo que retroceder un poco al ver que el hombre se retiraba a toda velocidad—Roy… —regresó corriendo a la casa para ver únicamente como Roy estaba levantando el mueble que Oliver había tirado cuando le golpeo —¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?

El chico estaba visiblemente cabizbajo los mechones del cabello cubrían su cara y no se veía bien su rostro—sí, no… fue un… un accidente, pero descuida no le paso nada al mueble jeje —dijo para tratar de aliviar la tensión del momento

—Qué bueno… — Arthur terminó de acomodar el pequeño sofá

—Perdona por desordenar tu casa…

—No te preocupes Roy, supongo que no fue una buena visita… — Roy solo se encogió de hombros ante el comentario de Arthur— si quieres hablar…

—En realidad no

—Descuida por mi está bien— después de la frase de Arthur ambos enmudecieron —mira que te parece si comes un poco de lo que traje…— el atlante le hizo una seña a Roy para que le siguiera a la mesa donde había dejado una bolsa—¡Taran!

—y esto es…

—Bueno como dijiste que te gustan los dulces pues pase al pueblo para comprar algunos…—Arthur comenzó a sacar caramelos y chocolates los cuales comenzó a engullir con mucho gusto—ante la cara extrañada de Roy—anda prueba algunos— el rubio le tomo la mano y le colocó un par de caramelos en la palma.

—Yo… — miraba detenidamente los dulces, _"Solo vas a terminar de perjudicarlo"_ la frase dicha por Oliver retumbaba en su cabeza— gracias Arthur pero yo… no tengo… no quiero— el mencionado le miró un poco inseguro

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el sabor?

—No…es solo que, yo…tengo que… necesito salir un momento—sin decir nada más el menor salió corriendo de la casa

—Bueno, como digas… — el rubio suspiró con pesadez, podía entender cómo se sentía el muchacho no ha de haber sido un reencuentro agradable; tenía sus teorías sobre lo que pudo haber paso el estado de Roy, sus pesadillas y alucinaciones, la visita de Oliver; era claro que algo muy grave había pasado entre ambos, quería preguntar pero había prometido que no habrían preguntas tendría que esperar a que el pelirrojo se abriera, lo primero era darle su espacio aunque eso significara que él tendría que terminar de lavar los platos.

Corrió, tan rápido como pudo y camino otra parte, aún conservaba bastante de su agilidad sin darse cuenta llegó al pueblo, aun sentía la agitación causada por la visita de Oliver, el dolor de cabeza de la mañana había regresado, estaba agitado y con adrenalina un poco elevada por la carrera que había pegado desde el faro, su mente estaba nublada pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar frases y malos momentos, tendría que hacerlo, realmente quería perderse un par de segundos.

Todos los pueblos y ciudades eran iguales, todos tenían a sus propios distribuidores de droga, y Roy ya empezaba a conocer de a pocos a todos, cuando volvió al callejón donde obtuvo su dosis la última vez esperaba no toparse con el mismo sujeto, aunque le costara admitirlo se sentía apenado—vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí— el traficante lucia igual de sarcástico que siempre—vienes por mas dosis supongo

—Si no es eso ¿a qué más? —contestó Roy un tanto enojado

—No lo sé… quizá te guste o algo… —cuando acabó esa frase el pequeño traficante no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, la cual tuvo que cesar cuando lo tomaron de las ropas—ya, ya, tranquilo amigo… se ve que tienes el humor algo alzado … no quise ofenderte chico solo era un chascarrillo

— No me importa, ¿tienes más de lo que me diste la otra vez o no?

—Si tengo suficiente, pero quiero saber cómo vas a pagarme

—Hoy tengo dinero— Roy bajó al chico y revisó en su bolsillo del cual sacó un buen fajo de billetes— esto debe ser suficiente—el traficante tomó los billetes y los conto

—Más que suficiente chico— el narcomenudista comenzó a sacar varias bolsas de droga de sus ropas— es una lástima que hoy traigas efectivo —Roy le miró intrigado antes de consumir todo el contenido de una de las bolsas

—No te entiendo

—Si niño… ¿sabes? Yo podría darte droga gratis— Roy le miró con desconfianza—bueno no exactamente gratis, tu sabes a cambio de un par de favores— el traficante hizo por acariciarle la cabeza pero Roy se hizo a un lado de manera violenta— ok, ok, sin presiones… no diré nada, solo piénsalo así no habría necesidad de robar…

—Nadie dijo que robe

—Ni quien te lo crea—después de eso el traficante volvió a carcajearse, Roy decidió abandonar el lugar tan rápido como pudo, era suficiente ya tenía lo que necesitaba y ahora debía de regresar con Arthur antes de que se preocupara.

Cuando comenzó a caer la noche Arthur sintió que la preocupación entraba en el de a pocos, después de la extraña visita y la huida de Roy había terminado con la puerta, lavado los platos e incluso cocinar la cena. Ya veía que comenzaba a ponerse el sol tenía que encender el faro, sonrió por reflejo al recordar que Roy le había llamado "Aquaseñal" —¿Dónde diablos te metiste Roy? — tenía que admitir que no sabía por qué l preocupaba el chico hasta hace un par de días no lo conocía de algo más que un "hola" y ahora se preguntaba en donde se había metido.

Bajo las escaleras con flojera, y tomó un libro para intentar distraerse, cosa que no funcionó se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió y la cerró varias veces a modo de prueba; le había quedado perfecta.

Fue cuando probaba la puerta que vio que un auto se acercaba, nada más y nada menos que una patrulla, arrojo aire por la boca a modo de protesta era genial ahora había problemas en el pueblo, seguramente algunos brabucones de algún lugar cercano estaban haciendo desmanes—Buenas noches Arthur—le dijo el policía al descender del vehículo

—Buenas noches oficial ¿problemas en el pueblo?

—No realmente… más bien es una situación

—¿Un gato en algún árbol? ¿Alguien perdido en el mar?

— Más bien un desconocido en problemas…

—Oh no… — Arthur sabía a quién podía referirse— ¿pelirrojo, piel clara y con tatuajes? — El oficial asintió —¡Maldición! Lléveme con él.

Esperaba que estuviera en la comisaria, en serio que si pero se sorprendió de ver el lugar al que lo llevaron, ni más ni menos que al hospital de Bahía Amnistía se apresuró a entrar en verdad estaba preocupado pensaba en que Oliver muy probablemente le culparía si algo le pasaba al muchacho, es decir podía estar peleado con Roy pero eso no necesariamente significaba que no le preocupara.

—Disculpe— Arthur llego jadeando a la recepción del hospital—vengo por Roy Harper…

—Harper …— la enfermera revisó los papeles que tenía consigo y los datos de la computadora—no, disculpe no tengo a nadie con ese nombre

El atlante se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano—bueno seguro es que no estaba registrado o algo así…

—¡Ah ya veo! Es el chico sin identificación — la mujer tomó una carpeta—está en el segundo piso, el doctor Green lo está atendiendo— Arthur agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado.

— ¿Doctor Green? — El hombre de bata blanca fue interpelado por un Arthur que había subido a prisa las escaleras

—En efecto ¿puedo ayudarle? — El rubio asintió ante la pregunta del viejo doctor —vienes por el desconocido supongo

—Sí, pero no es un desconocido se llama Roy Harper.

—Bueno Roy Harper entonces— el medico anotó en sus papeles el nombre del muchacho— ¿y usted es?

—Arthur curry — el medico hizo una pausa en sus apuntes y le señalo de manera curiosa—sí, soy Aquaman… — a veces esas cosas fastidiaban a Arthur

—Bueno supongo que quiere informes, preferiría que me acompañe por aquí hay un par de detalles que tengo que darle sobre la condición del paciente— Arthur tragó saliva y se mostró un poco nervioso estaba casi seguro que sus sospechas serian confirmadas en unos momentos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno ¿Como lo ven? Oliver se presentó en el faro y al parecer su prescencia no le hizo mucho bien a Roy el cual ha terminado en el hospital segun parece ¿sera que se bronqueo con alguien? Arthur sospecha algo ¿sera que su cara de bonachon es solo una fachada? Supongo que pronto lo sabremos, como dijo al principio del capitulo... tan bien que iban

Y pues si acepto que me he tardado un poquito con este capitulo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado bastante, segun veo este fic esta callendo de a pocos en los gustos de mas personas, a los nuevos lectores bienvenidos, a los asiduos muchas gracias y a los que dejan comentarios Muchisimas Gracias, espero seguir contando con sus opiniones sugerencias y mensajes (quienes me hayan leido antes sabran que son muy tomados en cuenta) en fin lo que quiero decir es que espero y tengan la oportunidad de dejar in review se los agradecere mucho.

Y ya para terminar les invito a leer mis otros fics, en especial "problemas legales" que ha sido el que he actualizado ultimamente, saludos a todos, nuevamente gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.

See ya!


	6. Hablar Claramente

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **-Hablar Claramente-**

Se sentía raro estando en la oficina del médico realmente no había tenido mucha necesidad de ir, excepto claro cuando su padre enfermó y murió por eso no le agradaban los hospitales —vamos a ver— el medico estaba revisando papeles y papeles mientras Arthur solo le miraba de manera curiosa y algo incomoda—entonces el chico se llama Roy ¿cierto? — el atlante asintió

— Y se apellida Harper —dijo un poco impaciente el rubio

—Sí, ya veo…

—Disculpe pero me gustaría ver cómo va el chico.

—Es algo complicado.

—¿Cómo complicado? —el medico hizo una breve pausa—como podrá darse cuenta y estará enterado usted no es precisamente el tutor del chico, por lo tanto no debería de darle información.

—¡Ah claro! es por eso…— Arthur buscó en su bolsillo y tanteo unas monedas, no era cualquier tipo de monedas eran unas grandes y relucientes monedas de oro, había ventajas en encontrarse con galeones hundidos por todo el mar; después de eso el medico se decidió a dar el parte.

— Tuvimos que hacerle una tomografía para saber si estaba bien— Arthur miró al médico algo intrigado

—Sé que esta algo mal de la cabeza pero de ahí a…

—El chico cayó de un techo, debo decir que es un milagro que saliera con rasguños menores, al parecer estaba ebrio

—Me lo puedo imaginar —Arthur suspiró un tanto más tranquilo al menos no era nada de lo que había pensado

—Encontramos un buen nivel de alcohol en su sangre… —Arthur notó que el medico quería decir algo más, pero pareció detenerse

—Otra vez…—Arthur bufó desganado, comenzaba a entender que la ocasión en la que se lo encontró cayendo del puente no era una casualidad — me puedo imaginar que estaba ebrio

—Si bueno estaba bastante intoxicado, como dije tuvimos que hacerle una tomografía lo bueno es que no parece haber daño cerebral, al menos no uno causado por el golpe más reciente, ahora que las heridas antiguas y los niveles de daño en el sistema nervioso central son algo preocupantes…

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Parece que el chico lleva algo de tiempo con dependencia del alcohol y quizá más de una sustancia es difícil de determinar— el medico parecía querer decirlo todo pero la aparente cara de inocencia de Arthur le hacía ir con más cuidado— señor Curry ¿Ha notado algún comportamiento extraño en Roy?

—Pues el de por si es extraño, pero…—Arthur meditó su respuesta— buen si lo he notado algo ansioso y todo…—el atlante parecía querer negar las cosas

—Podrían ser síntomas de una adicción… debe estar muy al pendiente de eso señor Curry

—Si bueno, lo vengo analizando desde hace tiempo, la verdad es que no tiene mucho de haber llegado a mi casa

—¿Cómo?

—Verá doctor es hijo de un amigo y… bueno hace no mucho que lo han mandado a vivir conmigo…

—Es una situación particular señor Curry —Arthur asintió ahora si comenzaba a pensar que había metido la pata, quizá había hablado de más; el medico se puso pensativo

—¿Hay algo malo con eso?

—Bueno técnicamente el chico es menor de edad entonces necesito que su tutor legal venga por él, ya he violado algunas reglas al darle información a usted sin tener ningún parentesco… sin mencionar de que en teoría debería de llamar al departamento de niños y familia.

—Lo puedo entender pero es muy complicado, es decir… su padre lo dejo conmigo porque —el medico miraba un tanto curioso al atlante—está de viaje, salió del país por unas semanas—al final el atlante colocó unas monedas más sobre el escritorio

—De viaje ¿eh? —el medico no lucía demasiado convencido—supongo entonces que por las prisas no le habrá dejado ninguna carta ni nada donde le dé el poder para tomar decisiones medicas…

—Nop, ninguna por desgracia

El tedio del doctor era evidente, no eran horas para estar lidiando con cosas como esas— está bien supongo que por esta ocasión no habrá problema pero trate de que la próxima que acaben en el hospital usted tenga un documento, de lo contrario no podré darle ni siquiera información

—Entendido doctor ¿me lo puedo llevar?

—Apenas despierte, no le veo ningún problema… estará débil por que le hemos dado un lavado intestinal así que tendrá algo de hambre, que coma algo leve y que descanse, le recetaré algo para el dolor y la inflamación de la cabeza — el medico comenzó a escribir en un documento que finalmente entregó al rubio—si quiere puede pasar a verlo para esperar a que despierte.

—Gracias doctor —ambos adultos salieron de la pequeña oficina.

—¡Ah! ¡Señor Curry! — el médico le detuvo un segundo para entregarle unos folletos que había sacado de su escritorio—quizá esto pueda servirle

—Todo es posible, supongo… es decir Gracias—Arthur tomó los folletos y salió rumbo a la habitación de Roy.

Estaba bastante distraído mirando la pared insistentemente como si tuviera la visión de rayos X de Clark, pero era solo para no ver a Roy inconsciente sobre la cama del hospital, lucia algo moreteado en el rostro y se veía peor por como el cabello le caía sobre el rostro se acercó con algo de cuidado y le acomodó el cabello cualquiera que lo viera no pensaría en todo los problemas que se cargaba el pelirrojo.

—Mmm—el ruido gutural que comenzaba a salir de la garganta de Roy fue la seña para que Arthur diera un paso atrás —¿Dónde estoy?

—Hey… hola chico ¿Cómo te sientes? —Arthur se acercó a la cama nuevamente

—como si me hubiera caído de un sexto piso…

—Entonces estas peor de lo que pensé—Roy lucía un tanto confundido—caíste solamente desde un cuarto, de una escalera de incendios si no estoy mal…

—Eso explica muchas cosas…

—No tantas como quisiera— Arthur se cruzó de brazos

El pelirrojo intentó incorporarse en la cama con algo de dificultad—bueno Arthur yo… ¡Auch! — se quejó al sentir como todo su cuerpo respondía con algo de lentitud

—¡Shh! Tranquilo Roy… no es el momento…—Arthur le acomodó el cabello que volvía a caer en su frente —dijeron que cuando despertaras podías irte a casa…

—Entonces me haré el inconsciente —Arthur parecía no entender —ya sabes, para tener donde seguir durmiendo

El atlante negó con la cabeza a la vez que emitía una pequeña risa divertida—no seas idiota Roy, tú tienes casa… —Roy se sintió agradecido—claro si aún quieres encender la "aquaseñal" —el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió con gusto—siendo así… venga te ayudo a vestirte… vamos a casa…

No hablaron en el camino de regreso a casa, quizá era porque iban en taxi con un tercero al frente del auto, tardaron mucho menos de lo que esperaban para llegar—aquí tiene—Arthur pagó el viaje hasta el faro mientras Roy se bajaba con algo de cuidado tratando de no llamar la atención de su benefactor, pues se sentía algo incómodo.

—¿Qué te parece la puerta nueva? —El rubio trataba de sonar lo más ameno posible

—Quedó muy bien, en serio que eres muy bueno trabajando la madera…

—Gracias, se hacer un par de cosas— dijo Arthur mientras retiraba el seguro y abría la casa —adelante señor Harper…

—Gracias—Roy caminó bastante nervioso y débil, sin quererlo dio un mal paso y casi pierde el equilibrio por suerte Arthur llegó rápido a sostenerle—te doy muchas molestias ¿cierto?

—No más de las usuales… —el atlante dirigió una cálida sonrisa —creo que aun estas débil, venga a descansar… pero primero—Arthur se dirigió a la cocina—algo de comer

—No tengo mucha hambre

—No solo es para ti ¿ok? —Arthur le hizo una seña para que se sentara alrededor de la mesa—¿ o qué? ¿vas a dejarme comer solo?

—Estoy a dieta

—¿De qué? ¿De licor? —Arthur puso algo severo en su mirar, Roy no dijo nada—será una cena rápida y ya…

— Es raro…

—Es una receta familiar— dijo el rubio mientras sorbía esa especie de caldo de pescado que había hecho para la cena

—Si bueno es raro verte comer peces… digo hablas con ellos ¿no?

—Yo no hablo con los peces— se quejó un poco Arthur—al menos los peces se comunican un poco más que algunos humanos…

Roy no dijo nada decidió probar la comida—está muy bueno— fue honesto, le había gustado bastante

—Gracias ¿algo más que quieras añadir? —Arthur estaba bastante suspicaz

—Si, ¿me pasas la sal?

—Sabes de que hablo—Arthur no despegaba la vista de su plato, pero podía sentir el nerviosismo de Roy—sobre como terminaste el hospital

—Pues estoy tan desconcertado como tu…

—Dijiste que no volverías a beber—le reprendió Arthur

—No recuerdo haber dicho algo como eso

—Bien, quizá no, pero yo te dije que no lo hicieras…eres menor de edad ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—A mi nada, yo debería preguntar eso ¿Qué no habíamos quedado que sin preguntas?

—Esto es diferente Roy, casi te mueres… estas bajo mi responsabilidad ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras acabado más grave? ¿Qué hubiera dicho Oliver?

—No le hubiera importado…le hubiera importado un carajo…

—No deberías decir eso…

—¡Tu no lo conoces! —Roy se dio cuenta de que había levantado la voz— es que … no lo conoces ni a él ni a mi…

—No, no sé cómo son o como se divierten o que hacen o que es lo que pasa exactamente— dijo Arthur mientras levantaba la vista y miraba fijamente al pelirrojo—pero si se lo que es perderse y tener problemas con tu padre.

—Él no es mi padre…

—¿Eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Un pleito?

—Algo así — Roy intento regresar a su plato—es algo más complicado

—Me lo puedo imaginar… lo suficientemente complicado como para lograr que hagas estupideces…—Arthur suspiró algo indignado—¿sabes? Beber no es la solución

—No, no es la solución eso ya lo se — puntualizó el pelirrojo

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

—Dijiste que no harías preguntas, se supone que no te interesa mi historia…—Roy cerró los ojos y tensó sus puños, se comenzaba a sentir por demás incómodo.

—Ahora si me interesa, no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo estupideces

—Vaya es la segunda vez que escucho eso esta semana, ¿porque no vas y te tomas de la mano con Ollie? —dijo Roy en tono de burla

—El ser sarcástico no hará que soluciones las cosas…

—Hablarlo tampoco… ya lo he intentado y siempre termino con la boca rota…

—No en este caso, yo no pienso ponerte una mano encima Roy, que te quede claro— Arthur estaba empezando a enojarse—solo es que quiero entender que pasa… ¿entonces cómo? ¿Te peleaste con Oliver y empezaste a beber?

—Fue al revés… empecé a beber porque me pelee con Oliver o más bien es que el me buscó bronca

—Supongamos que te doy el beneficio de la duda, que no es una etapa más de la adolescencia y que de verdad ocurrió un problema entre ustedes, un verdadero problema…quiero saber que es…

—No es nada… —Roy bajó la cabeza un tanto preocupado— no me haga decirlo señor Curry…

—Admitirlo es el primer paso

—Es por las drogas… —dijo bajamente Roy, casi inaudible

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Drogas ¡si? ¡Malditas drogas! —Roy aporreó los puños sobre la mesa haciendo temblar los platos— todas: heroína, cocaína principalmente… el alcohol es solo un complemento para todo, solo para pasar las drogas ¿contento por la respuesta? — Arthur no dijo nada, se quedó callado—sabía que esa sería la respuesta…

Era la segunda o tercera vez que vivía una situación así admitía su problema y luego todo se ponía bastante grotesco y confuso—bien, sabe ahora cuál es el problema, ahora si me permite—Roy se puso de pie tan rápido que Arthur apenas pudo detenerlo—¡Suéltame!

—No lo hare—Arthur se mostraba por demás serio —vuelve a la mesa Roy

—¡No quiero! — El menor forcejeaba bastante estresado-— ¡Déjame ir de una buena vez!

—Dije que no—no levantó la voz pero sonó determinado y para dar énfasis a sus palabras haló un poco el agarre—siéntate a la mesa Roy — quiso decir más pero el chico no le dejo en un momento de titubeo el pelirrojo le dio un buen golpe en el pecho para que Arthur le soltara, si no hubiera estado distraído pensando en que decir ese pequeño golpe no hubiera hecho nada en Arthur.

Cuando sintió que ya no le sujetaban emprendió una pequeña carrera hacia la puerta, y si no le hubieran aprisionado hubiera escapado nuevamente—¡Ya basta! ¡Libérame! — Arthur le había tomado por la espalda y lo sujetaba fuertemente mientras comenzaba a forcejear y patalear como si de un niño pequeño se tratase—¡no quiero estar aquí!

—¿Por qué Roy? Te dije que eres bienvenido

—No, no quiero, no me obligues a quedarme ¡por favor!— siguió forcejeando un poco más mientras lo hacía diversas cosas salieron despedidas por las patadas y los golpes

—Tranquilo Roy, trata de calmarte…—Arthur apretó su agarre, realmente no quería acabar con la casa totalmente destrozada

Ambos estaban nerviosos, muy tensos respirando agitados e intentando no decir o hacer algo de lo que se arrepientan—solo no quiero estar aquí … Arthur… no quiero…— el atlante sintió que algo húmedo comenzaba a caer sobre su brazo—no quiero… no quiero —el volumen fe descendiendo de los gritos enojados a casi suplicas.

—¿Tanto te desagrado? — el rubio estaba entre confundido y ofendido

—¡No!… solo no… no quiero hacerte daño — fue instantáneo, cuando lo dijo, se quedó sin las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se dejó caer al piso, Arthur lo dejó llegar al suelo con algo de lentitud, la fuerza del agarre había cambiado, ahora Roy trataba de aferrarse a los brazos del rey de los mares de manera insistente— no quiero hacerle daño a nadie…

—Lo se Roy, lo sé — Arthur trataba de hacerle sentir mejor

—No sé qué me pasa, no lo puedo controlar…—Roy comenzó a llorar de una manera bastante amarga — ya no quiero… ya no por favor.

—te ayudare Roy—no sabía exactamente qué decir, no sabía cómo tratarlo, había salido peor de lo que imaginó realmente no esperaba tanto drama—puedes estar tranquilo… no pasará nada hijo, te lo prometo—sintió como sus palabras causaron un mejor efecto, el chico parecía relajar su respiración y calmar sus sollozos—shhh… tranquilo

—No tengo a donde ir …

—No tienes que irte, yo te ayudare, no sé como pero lo hare—el atlante acomodo su cabeza entre el cuello del chico—vamos deja de llorar

—es que es muy difícil, no lo puedo controlar…— Roy se acomodó entre los brazos de Arthur— siempre enloquezco a la gente

—¿Eso pasó con Oliver? —Arthur sintió como el pelirrojo asentía —no es fácil para un padre ver caer a su hijo, comprendo a Oliver— el rubio pudo sentir como Roy se tensaba—tranquilo, dije que lo comprendo mas no lo justifico… anda ya pasó ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a comer?

—Se me fue el hambre

—Lo sé, pero no puedes irte a dormir con el estómago vacío— Arthur hizo algo de esfuerzo para conseguir que el pelirrojo se pusiera de pie, no sin algo de temor lo soltó— ven vamos a acabar la cena , si no comes no te doy postre—el atlante sonrió afable y el pelirrojo hizo un gran esfuerzo para devolverle la sonrisa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en bastante calma ya nadie dijo nada más, el tema había sido zanjado, para Arthur no había nada más que decir al menos por el momento. Así que solo había que terminar la cena, comer un par de dulces y lego ir a la cama, había sido un día bastante agitado.

La "aquaseñal" había sido encendida y cruzaba tras de ellos mientras observaban a lo lejos como las aguas oscuras formaban un gran vacío en el horizonte—es una bonita vista después de todo— dijo Roy un tanto melancólico

—No escuchaba algo como eso desde que mi padre vivía en esta casa

—Eso es raro— Roy se ganó una mirada curiosa por parte de Arthur—si claro por que en serio es una vista hermosa, hace que uno se relaje

—Si tienes razón— el atlante observó con detenimiento al menor que se sostenía con bastante fuerza del barandal del faro —Roy…— Arthur notó que el chico paracia tener la mirada perdida en un punto del horizonte mientras comenzaba a temblar, parecía ser ansiedad—Roy…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Será mejor que entremos es hora de dormir — el atlante le hizo una señal para que regresaran nuevamente a la casa, se dirigieron a la habitación Arthur miraba el catre con algo de malos humos en serio que era pequeño—bueno tu duermes en la cama y yo dormiré aquí…

—No quiero darte molestias, bu…bueno más molestias— el pelirrojo empezaba a sentir frio, trato de evitar que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar, ya sabía de que eran los síntomas: Abstinencia

—Ten mejor, tomate esto— Arthur le dio un par de calmantes eso serviría por un rato, tan obediente y calmado como pudo entre temblores y sudor Roy consumió la medicina—buen chico

—¿Me darás una galleta y acariciaras mi lomo?

—No, hasta que te acuestes y te duermas— le abrió las sabanas para que se metiera, había que admitir que Roy se estaba portando muy obediente—¿ahora qué? — Arthur sintió que le tomaban del brazo

—cr…creo que la cama es más…c …cómoda—dijo Roy haciéndose lo más que pudo hacia la orilla— hay…e…espacio

—Lo se pero… no creo que deba…—no le soltó Roy no soltó su brazo la verdad es que le vendría bien dormir en algo suave llevaba varios días durmiendo en lugares pequeños o bastante incomodos se acostó en el otro lado dándole la espalda a Roy, comenzó a quedarse dormido mientras pedía a los mares que Mera no se asomara por causalidad.

Lo bueno de que toda la casa fuera de madera era que podía escuchar los crujidos de la misma cuando había algo extraño, su buen oído y ese sexto sentido para los problemas le hicieron ponerse de pie sigilosamente tratando de no despertar a su inquilino y ahora compañero de cama. Salió de la habitación dispuesto a darle una lección al intruso, Arthur vio la sombra dirigiéndose a las escaleras al balcón del faro, esperaba acorralarlo cuando salió pero solo vio el barandal, pero cuando la luz volvió a cruzar pudo ver una silueta muy conocida—¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? —un encapuchado y sigiloso "metiche" había llegado al faro

—Vine de acompañante— le dijo muy serio

—¿Acompañante? —el rubio pudo sentir como una ráfaga de aire cruzaba por detrás de el, entrando a prias y bajando las escaleras—¿pero que?

—Quiero hablar contigo Arthur — el atlante se incomodó por la sugerencia, pero accedió — eso les dara tiempo para hablar un poco

Sintió un buen golpe en su frente, era obvio que tenía que despertarlo y no se le ocurrió una mejor forma— ¡despierta so idiota!

—¡Auch! —se quejó el pelirrojo mientras se incorporaba—¡¿Quién se atreve?! — miró la figura enmascarada frente a el— No es posible

—Lo que no es posible es que sigas siendo tan idiota Roy

—¿Qué? ¿tú también vienes a juzgarme?

—Solo vine a ver que estuvieras vivo, quiero ayudar…

—Y regañarme también ¿verdad?

—Obviamente— el extraño visitante se sentó en la cama— ¿ya lo olvidaste? Todos necesitamos un amigo…

—No lo he olvidado, gracias Jay— el pelirrojo no pudo evitar inclinarse para darle un abrazo a su amigo—¿Cómo supiste?

—Tonto Batman tiene por ahí una gran computadora — Jason se quitó el casco— caíste de nuevo ¿verdad? —Roy bajó la cabeza avergonzado—¡Roy! Es el puto colmo, no puedes ponerte mal cada vez que te peleas con el idiota de Oliver

—Es que no sabes cómo se pone…

—Si claro yo no tengo un padre idiota ¿cierto? No seas llorón que también tengo uno que compite por el premio al peor padre del año—le reprendió

— Lo sé, lo sé pero la cosa es que no es tan fácil… en serio esta vez quería irme…quería solo saltar del puente y desaparecer

—Y lo hiciste ¿no? — Jasn se puso serio—puto egoísta de mierda…

—Gracias yo también te quiero —contestó con sarcasmo Roy

—¿y que mieras quieres que te diga? — Jason se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos— vas y vuelves a cometer idioteces sin pensar en los que te quieren y se preocupan por ti—el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse—al menos esta vez tuviste mejor suerte que la anterior, este lugar es mas seguro que una alcantarilla ¿Cómo te trata Arthur?

—Demasiado bien, mejor de lo que merezco…

—Bats…

—Arthur…

—Sabes he recibido varias visitas en los últimos días pero la tuya es una de las que menos esperaba—Arthur estaba un poco intrigado pero a la vez preocupado—¿ a que debemos el honor?

—Debemos…hablas por dos Arthur, no creo que sepas en lo que te has metido—dijo serio el caballero de la noche

—Y supongo que tú me lo vas a decir…

—El chico es un adicto Arthur si no estás listo te traerá muchos problemas

—Lo supe desde antes de que acabara en el hospital—Batman se asombró un poco—no eres el único que tiene medios para investigar, sabía que el chico tenia síntomas de adicción

—Entonces lo sabes ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Por ahora ver que se recupere de su último accidente y después quien sabe

—Debes hablar con Oliver —dijo tajantemente el caballero de la noche

—no sé si sea buena idea— Arthur se cruzó de brazos —Oliver vino hoy y bueno eso disparo algo en el muchacho

—No tienen una relación fácil

—Tienen una relación pésima según veo

—Pero sigue siendo responsable por el

—No si lo dejó en la calle— dijo Arthur de manera agria mientras se cruzaba de brazos— no creo que a Oliver le importe mucho

—Si vino a verlo quiere decir que le importa

—Pudo venir antes, ustedes lo encontraron ¿Oliver no pudo hallarlo antes? Suena inverosímil

—Lo juzgas rudamente…

—Lo veo desde mi perspectiva, si lo hubieras visto cuando llegó entre golpes y pesadillas—explicó Arthur

—No es fácil para un padrea veces se cometen errores

—Y tú eres un experto supongo

—Uno de los más grandes en fracasos con los hijos, no creo que puedas entenderlo por completo

—Entiendo más de lo que puedes creer Batman, no me conoces tanto como supones… nadie me conoce tanto como creen—Arthur se puso serio de momento

—No lo sé Arthur es cierto, pero de algo estoy seguro no creo que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo—Bruce le puso una mano en el hombro— como sea que fuera tendrás que hablar con Oliver, no sé qué tanto le habrá dicho tu esposa—Arthur hizo una mueca de desagrado—además estoy seguro que no ha perdido ni un solo momento de lo que ha pasado desde su visita esta mañana—el caballero de la noche pareció sacar algo de entre la ropa del atlante

—¡¿Cómo demonios?! — Arthur se sinitó por demás violentado en su privacidad, el rey de los mares destrozó el comunicador con sus dedos—¡Maldito testarudo!

—Solo está nervioso…

—¿Teme que le haga algo a su muchacho?

—Yo creo que teme perderlo — el caballero de la noche se dio la vuelta —¡Red! — tras de Arthur apareció una joven figura con un casco rojo—Nos vemos luego Arthur…

—Hasta pronto señor Curry — Red Hood se paró en el barandal con perfecto equilibrio—cuide bien a ese idiota…— después de eso se dejó caer al vacío seguido de Batman, el atlante no se apresuró a ver si estaban bien estaba casi seguro de que habían caído en un vehículo que les llevaría a casa, era de regresar a la cama, antes de entrar dedico un ameno saludo al vacío agitando la mano.

Desde lejos le vio ingresar, en medio de las aguas en ese extraño bote que viajaba a grandes velocidades de manera sigilosa había podido observar como un rubio platicaba con Batman y sin más había oído como destrozaban su comunicador, Arthur le había descubierto, sin duda Batman era un soplón; ya no quedaban muchas opciones si Arthur no iba a verle él le haría una visita no importa que el atlante lo quisiera o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno la verdad salió a flote, aunque en lo personal yo no creo que a Arthir le hayan hecho el tonto, creo que mas bien pretendió no saber nada para poder analizar la, todo parece indicar que Roy a decidido salir de ello, pero igual todo apunta a que no es la primera ocasión en la que se decide a intentarlo ¿sera que esta ocasión sea diferente? ¿Arthur podrá sacarlo de ese mundo de adicciones? ¿como reaccionará Oliver? por lo que se pudo notar al final no luce muy contento, me pregunto si irá a hablar con el rey de los mares.

Sí, Sí, Sí yo se que me he tardado pero... bueno escribir toma algo de tiempo ¿no?, discúlpenme en serio, por todo pero ando volviendome loco con muchos pendientes no es mi intención hacerles esperar tanto, ahora pues aqui está la continuación de flecha en el agua, que según veo se comienza a situar en el gusto del público, eso me da gusto y por eso a los lectores asiduos y nuevos les agradezco infinitamente, como siempre espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, si gustan dejar un review o un PM son bienvenidos saben que sus opiniones son la gasolina de mi creatividad y todos son tomados en cuenta.

Ahora es hora de retirarme, nuevamente Gracias nos veremos de nuevo en los capítulos nuevos de "Problemas Legales" y "Chicos de Gotham" así que si no se han suscrito les invito a hacerlo, ahora si me despido enviándoles un saludo a todos.

See ya!


	7. Pequeño Betta

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **-Pequeño Betta-**

Bueno fue una sorpresiva noche, después de haber recibido tales visitas las horas no pasaron en mejores términos ya que Roy no dejó de moverse en toda la noche los principios de abstinencia estaban haciendo estragos en el chico; por otro lado Arthur se había quedado con el pendiente de que alguien le observaba a lo lejos.

No podía definir exactamente como pero por alguna razón se sentía observado y por eso cada vez que Roy se movía y terminaba peligrosamente cerca del atlante este se hacía a un lado hasta casi caer de la cama y todo hubiera ido bien de no haber sido porque al final terminó cayendo de la cama—¡Maldición! —musitó para sí a la tercera ocasión que terminó en el suelo, por lo menos el pelirrojo no había visto afectado su sueño, en gran medida—debí tomar unas píldoras yo también— comentó Arthur más para sí que para su acompañante el cual de momento llamó su atención, de buenas a primeras el chico volvió a comenzar a moverse y a sudar profusamente, se movía y estrujaba las sabanas de la cama—Roy…— se acercó para moverlo del hombro pero el chico se removió para no ser tocado

—¡No! — comenzó a gritar bastante alterado el joven inquilino en la cama de Arthur

No tuvo mayores opciones que acercarse como pudo al pelirrojo y someterlo sosteniéndolo por la espalda—Shhhh, shhh… tranquilo Roy— intentaba susurrarle para tranquilizarle y misteriosamente parecía funcionar, el pelirrojo solo balbuceaba y forcejeaba con algo de trabajo, era una bendición que Arthur tuviera fuerza atlante porque así evitaba salir disparado por uno de los golpes del chico.

Fue el momento más tenso de la noche, bueno el segundo, o más bien el tercero ¿desde qué día Arthur no descansaba bien? Se lo preguntó cuándo como zombi abrió los ojos al ser golpeado por la luz del sol; se quedó mirando fijamente las vigas del techo—creo que debería reforzar esas vigas o pintar el techo por lo menos... ¿tú qué opinas? —dirigió su somnoliento dialogo al pelirrojo que se aferraba a él como si de un peluche se tratase

—ummm…— fue todo lo que dijo al chico antes de comenzar a temblar levemente

—Si…eso pensé…—el atlante hizo girar levemente su cuello—bueno suficiente…— con mucho cuidado se deslizo lejos del pelirrojo, tuvo que reemplazar su cuerpo por una almohada para que se "pequeño" inquilino no se despertara, era tiempo de un baño.

Recordó cuando mando a poner la tina en el baño que había ampliado, a Arthur le pareció una exageración de su esposa, después de todo tenían más comodidades en su palacio bajo las aguas, pero después de tantos días con tan mala noche se sentía bien estar remojado hasta el cuello en agua caliente, por eso tardo en salir.

Cuando por fin se decidió a salir únicamente envuelto en una toalla y secándose el cabello sintió un olor a alimentos que se estaban preparando, al parecer Roy ya estaba de pie y estaba cocinando, a decir del atlante el chico cocinaba bastante bien — es bueno ver que estas mejor— conocía su casa de memoria por lo que aun con su toalla moviéndose sobre su cabeza y rostro llegó a la cocina — eso huele bien

—Pues Gracias espero que te guste…

—Carajo…— era una voz que no esperaba encontrar en la cocina

—¿sorprendido? — le dijeron de manera amena y dulce

—Un poco, no esperaba verte por aquí — Arthur se acercó a la mesa con algo de miedo—¿sucede algo Mera?

—nada de eso Arthur— la mujer seguía moviéndose por la cocina mientras seguía cocinando cosas— es normal que quiera hacerle el desayuno a mi esposo— la mujer tomó un par de huevos y los reventó en la sartén— y pues bueno aprovechando cocinaré para tu inquilino, por cierto ¿Cómo durmió?

—No pensé que te importara…—dijo un tanto seco Arthur

—Bueno pues si me importa, es lógico que me interese…—el silencio que hizo Mera tornó todo en un ambiente incomodo—digo, si alguien va usar mi cama con mi esposo lo menos que puedo hacer es estar al pendiente

—Me lleva la … ¿tendremos un escándalo?

—No Arthur para nada…— Mera sonrió lo suficientemente relajada

—¿Estas drogada?

—Para nada, solo hambrienta… anda termina de cambiarte y despierta a tu muchacho para que desayunemos todos juntos…

—Bueno ya que insistes—Arthur se puso de pie para dejar la cocina—no creo que sea buena idea pero está bien — no quería problemas, en serio que no lo quería por eso optó por subir a cambiarse y despertar al pelirrojo problemático.

—Roy, levántate Roy…—el pelirrojo se removió entre las sabanas con pesadez—anda no seas flojo que hoy tendremos un día agitado…

—Ya desperté —dijo entre bostezos y sin abrir los ojos—no seas pesado Ollie…

—Jajajaja—Arthur soltó una sonora carcajada—menuda confusión

—Menuda ¿Qué? —Roy termino de abrir los ojos—¡Ah si! Es cierto, confusión—Roy se incorporó y comenzó a estirar los brazos—perdona

—No te disculpes, pero no le cuentes a Oliver que lo confundiste conmigo…

—No es mi culpa… se parecen demasiado

—Tiene que ser una broma… ¡Yo soy chévere!

—No si dices "chévere" eso ya nadie lo dice—contestó Roy en un tono algo divertido—¡auch!

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — Arthur se acercó al muchacho enseguida, llegó a poner su rostro muy cerca del pelirrojo —tus pupilas se ven más dilatadas de lo normal y estas algo pálido—le puso un a mano en la frente —¿tienes fiebre?

—Siento algo de frio… debe ser la abstinencia

—Supongo… necesitas comer algo también, venga arréglate y luego baja —Arthur volvió a caer en cuenta que seguía envuelto solo en una toalla, por lo que se acercó a su guarda ropa — el desayuno ya está listo—podía sentir como Roy no despegaba su mirada del vacío—venga apresúrate que el desayuno se enfría— en un segundo dejó caer la toalla para colocarse rápidamente la ropa interior

—¿Qué cocinaste?

—¿yo? Nada —Roy se intrigó bastante— bueno es complicado, ya lo veras cuando bajes, nada más trata de no exaltarte demasiado ¿sí? —Arthur se acercó de nuevo al pelirrojo y le revolvió el cabello— así que apresúrate— se colocó la playera y unos pantalones y luego regresó a la cocina, Roy salió de la cama dispuesto a alistarse

Bajó las escaleras jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos—por favor que no sea Olliver— era como una especie de rezo o mantra mientras se dirigía a la cocina, se había arreglado tan bien como pudo algo de la ropa nueva que Arthur le había dado incluso se había recogido ese largo cabello en una pequeña coleta, no lucía tan mal pero podían verse los rastros de los días pasados en sus grandes ojeras y la palidez del rostro sin mencionar su expresión de preocupación e incomodidad—Oh por Dios…

—Buenos días Ray… —Mera sonreía mientras sostenía un sartén una mano—¿te unes al desayuno?

—Buenos días y es Roy señora Terra… —contesto un poco agrio el pelirrojo

—Es Mera…

—Es una confusión, es todo— Arthur intervino para impedir lo que parecía que seria una discusión entre su esposa y su inquilino — ¿podemos comer? Vamos Roy siéntate, Mera tu tambien—ambos aludidos tomaron asiento y acabaron de servirse sus platos—que lindo que la familia se reuna para el desayuno…

El ligero sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido para la esposa del atlante quien hizo una mueca, Roy trato de no sonrojarse por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar—¿no tenemos que dar gracias o algo así? —Arthur solo se encogió de hombros por lo que había dicho Roy

—No alcanzo a entender esas costumbres terrestres—comentó la mujer tratando de no sonar ofensiva

—Siendo sincero yo tampoco —dijo Roy tratando de seguir la corriente —y eso que yo vivo aquí…—el pelirrojo se ganó una mirada gélida por parte de la esposa de Arthur—es decir aquí en tierra no aquí en el faro… es decir… —el silencio se volvió a formar entre los comensales era mejor para Roy guardar silencio.

Después de todo fue bastante tranquilo, nadie dijo gran cosa hasta que el desayuno estuvo terminado—te quedó delicioso Mera—Arthur agradeció a su esposa por la buena comida— ¿tú qué opinas Roy?

—¿Ah? —El pelirrojo parecía un tanto distraído— es decir, si ha estado muy bueno, hace un buen rato que no comía algo así

—me lo puedo imaginar Arthur no es muy buen cocinero— dijo a modo de broma la mujer—como sea es hora de los platos…

—déjame a mí, después de todo tu cocinaste— Arthur se puso de pie y comenzó a tomar los platos

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — Roy quiso tomar las cosas pero el atlante le negó con la cabeza—pero…

—No te preocupes puedo solo—Arthur dejó a Mera y a Roy en la mesa —si quieren pueden ocuparse con cualquier otra cosa…

Según parecía Arthur quería un poco de privacidad así que su esposa y su joven inquilino optaron por retirarse, Mera se dirigió a la salida y Roy a la habitación, sería mejor arreglarla un poco antes de que llegara la reina de la Atlantida.

Rápidamente acomodo la cama y ordeno el catre donde se suponía que debía de dormir, enseguida encima de ella colocó toda su ropa, ahí se llevó una buena sorpresa al doblar una de las bermudas un sobrecito cayó justo entre sus pies—Oh no… —se hizo un poco hacia atrás mientras sujetaba con algo de miedo la prenda entre sus manos

De no haber sido por que el ruido de unos platos cayendo al suelo le sacaron de su ensimismamiento se hubiera quedado todo el día "escuchando" como ese pequeño sobre transparente lleno de deliciosa droga le hablaba y se le insinuaba como si fuera el plato mas suculento del mundo; y es que para Roy si lo era.

—Mierda, otro plato roto— Arthur estaba agachado sobre las astillas de la loza levantándolas y colocándolas en una bolsa para arrojarlas a la bsasura

—¿todo bien? —Roy apareció tras de Arthur

—Yo debería de preguntar eso luces algo nervioso—Arthur terminó con las astillas del plato—¿Qué pasó ahora? —Roy solo se encogió de hombros —bueno en ese caso hazme un favor y lleva esto al bote basura que está afuera— el pelirrojo sumisamente obedeció

Arrojó la basura y luego se decidió a darle una vuelta a la casa, de manera literal, pues la rodeo caminando, en realidad estaba muy sobre la orilla del mar, se situó a un lado de la casa, en lo que venía siendo la parte trasera y que tenía como todo el lugar una buena vista de las aguas, tomó una piedra entre sus manos y la arrojó para que hiciera ondas, rebotó un par de veces y luego se estrelló con una boya que flotaba a varios metros—Buena puntería…— escucho a Mera hablar a sus espaldas

—Gracias— Arrojó otra piedra y dio en el mismo sitio

—En serio tienes buena puntería….

—Lo sé, algo conservo de mi buena puntería—Roy arrojó más piedras— y estaría mejor con mi arco

—Es notorio que aun conserves bastantes de tus habilidades considerando tu estado— el comentario de la mujer hizo frenar a Roy

—¿de qué hablas? —el pelirrojo se puso nervioso

—Tú lo sabes bien…

—¡Cielos! Que comunicativos son todos por aquí — Roy se cruzó de brazos

—La genta no es ingenua ni tan fácil de engañar Roy, sé de qué van las cosas por aquí

—Oliver habló contigo ¿cierto? Tú le dijiste donde estaba

—Es posible— Roy solo hizo una mueca por la respuesta de la mujer— está bien sí, yo le dije a tu padre…

—Oliver no es mi padre…

—Tampoco Arthur

—Yo no he sugerido que lo sea… —Roy miró en otra dirección por un segundo se sintió atrapado —yo, no… no he dicho algo como eso

—Entonces ¿crees que es otra cosa para ti? —Mera se puso aún más seria—vamos puedes hablar con confianza

—No sé de qué demonios hablas, y aun que le tuviera confianza señora yo no estoy pensando en algo como lo que usted supone, Arthur es solo un persona que me ha ayudado, es todo… —Roy tomó otra pequeña roca y la arrojó fallando en dar el golpe

—Fallaste— Mera tomó una piedra y la puso en sus manos—escucha yo no estoy suponiendo nada, pero puedo ver en tus ojos el nerviosismo y el miedo… tarde o temprano fallaras "el tiro" ¿y que pasara después? ¿volverás a huir? —Mera arrojó la roca con tanta fuerza que el golpe contra la boya se escuchó demasiado claro— tu eres como esa roca causando ondas y pequeñas olas sobre el mar, pero al final la roca se ira hasta el fondo y el mar volverá a estar encalma como si nunca hubiera pasado nada…

La mujer cortó con su pequeña charla y se dio la vuelta para dejar a Roy bastante pensativo ¿era eso? ¿Una piedra? Se dijo a si mismo que había sido una piedra en el zapato de Oliver y ahora era una piedra haciendo olas en la vida de Arthur.

Así como había venido así se había ido, ¿debería de cambiar las cerraduras para que no cualquiera pudiera ingresar en su casa? Arthur se hacía estas preguntas mientras daba vueltas por toda la casa y no es que pensara que le hubieran dejado alguna desagradable sorpresa, sino que le faltaba cierto inquilino que desde que mandó a botar la basura no lo había vuelto a ver— ¡Roy! — no hubo respuesta

—Ven "flecherito, flecherito ,flecherito" —Roy podía escuchar a lo lejos que Arthur le llamaba, estaba afuera en el balcón del faro viendo esa hermosa vista, cuando la brisa chocaba con su piel se estremecía y comenzaba a temblar.

Miraba su mano izquierda donde sostenía ese pequeño paquete que había hallado entre sus pantalones usados, extendió su mano con el sobre aun ella. "Arrójalo" se decía a si mismo debía de tirarlo al mar, estaba listo para hacerlo pero su mano no le respondía —¡Roy! — la voz estaba ya a sus espaldas, movió su mano y rápidamente la llevo a su bolsillo para ocultar la droga—Ahí estás ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo contemplaba la vista, de mañana es diferente

—Si lo es… —Arthur miró a Roy curioso— es más bonito de día —el pelirrojo asintió

—¿Dónde esta Mera?

—Ha regresado a casa

—¿Bajo el mar? —Arthur asintió ante la pregunta de su inquilino— espero que todo esté bien

—Más normal que nunca, creo— Arthur se llevó una mano a la barbilla— se me hace un poco raro que Mera haya venido aquí sin hacer tanto escándalo, pero bueno han sido días muy calmos aun para la liga

—Claro… tu no proteges una ciudad tan llena de crimen como Oliver y eso es una ventaja

—¡Hey! Yo me encargo de siete mares— Arthur rio algo divertido

—Es cierto—Roy sonrió divertido también —eres un súper héroe muy responsable

—Y tu un pececito obediente— el atlante le revolvió el cabello de manera jocosa haciendo que Roy se incomode un poco

—¿Pececito?

—Claro con estas enormes greñas rojas pareces un pez betta—Arthur sonrió de medio lado para luego pasarle un brazos por los hombros a su inquilino y dar un par de coscorrones

—¡No! Basta, mi cabello no… ¡Auch! Arthur… —los recuerdos le cayeron encima a Roy, de manos colándose por entre sus ropas y dirigiendo sea todo su cuerpo, caricias entre mezcladas con golpes—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! —Roy se arrebató de Arthur de manera sorpresiva, se encontró respirando agitado y mirando hacia abajo con desespero

—Roy yo… lo siento, perdona no era mi intención…—Arthur se sentía bastante culpable al ver el estado en el que se puso el pelirrojo—¿estás bien?

—Yo… no… lo… lo siento no sé qué me pasa—empezó a temblar y a tratar de aferrarse del barandal

—Tranquilo… —con cierto temor le puso una mano en el hombro— shhh…tranquilo… necesitas relajarte —Roy asintió algo temeroso —ven vamos adentró —Arthur pareció pensarlo mejor— Ya se tengo una mejor idea

—¿Vas a abandonarme en una puerta?

—No aun no—contestó Arthur en un ligero tono de broma— apenas encuentre una caja de cartón lo suficientemente grande

—Eso podría tomarte un par de días…

—Semanas más bien— contestó divertido el atlante—anda acompáñame…

Pues si había sido una sorpresa una extraña sorpresa para Arthur ¿pero que no era lo más normal del mundo que el rey de los mares tuviera un barco para pescar? De hecho le asombraba que no tuviera una flota de barcos atracados en el puerto, o por lo menos un yate con todos los lujos, Oliver tenía el suyo y competía en espectacularidad con el de los Wayne, realmente subirse en ese pequeño bote de apenas un camarote era algo nuevo para Roy— Mar...no recordaba odiar tanto el mar—dijo el pelirrojo para si antes de sacar todo el desayuno que yacía en su estómago y tirarlo por la borda

—Cielos niño…¿estás bien? Arthur lo vio con medio cuerpo inclinado por la orilla del bote, el sonido de algo líquido chocando contra el mar era inconfundible

—Si… —Roy por fin pudo incorporarse mientras se limpiaba la boca—solo que acabo de sacar todo el desayuno que amablemente tu esposa nos preparó… ¡Ick! — le dio algo de hipo

—Si buen a mi igual me cayó un poco mal— abrió una pequeña botella de agua y se la dio al pelirrojo — con esto bastará —Roy bebió un tanto desesperado

—Gracias — sintió como Arthur le quitaba el cabello del rostro

—de nada…

—¿Por qué vinimos a la mitad de la nada?

—No es la mitad de la nada, es parte de mi reino…

—Lo siento no quise decir eso—Arthur le sonrió para tranquilizarle

—bueno te preguntaras por que te traje a este sitio… y antes de que digas alguna tontería no, no voy a matarte y deshacerme de tu cuerpo en medio del océano— Arthur le hizo una seña para que le siguiera dentro de la cabina donde comenzó a buscar unas cosas—¡Taran! Hoy practicaremos ese gran deporte que los terrestres llaman pesca con anzuelo…

—¿En serio? —Roy se mostraba un poco incrédulo

—Claro, es una buena forma de mantenerte tranquilo y además en medio de la nada no hay tentaciones…

—Ninguna más que querer tirarme al agua—dijo Roy en un medio tono de broma que al atlante no le gustó mucho—fue una broma…

—Muy mala por cierto— Arthur e dio una caña de pesca al pelirrojo—venga hagamos una competencia —Roy se mostró curioso—el que atrape el pez más grande queda exento de lavar los platos por una semana

—¡una semana! ¿Piensas quedarte conmigo una semana? —Roy estaba bastante incrédulo

— No, tú te quedaras conmigo esa semana y las que sean necesarias hasta que todo mejore ¿quedo claro? —Roy se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente —ahora si estás de acuerdo toma tu carnada, tu lado del barco y que comience la competencia…

—Está bien—Roy aceptó aún se sentía raro pero estaba de mejor humor—pero sin poderes…

—Sin poderes…—aceptó el atlante para gusto de su inquilino

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo quizá más horas de las que Roy hubiera deseado se había aburrido, nada picaba e inclusive a Arthur parecía estar dormido en su lugar con una gorra cubriéndole la cara, hasta que esa pequeña alarma interrumpió su descanzo—carajo…—dijo entre dientes el atlante que había recibido una alerta de la línea de la liga, una alerta con una voz computarizada que le daba unas coordenadas—¿problemas? —Roy se mostró curioso —supongo que tendremos que volver…

—Nop, para nada— Roy no había visto que Arthur tenía la cara un tanto más seria— solo necesito unos minutos … es todo…

—¿Qué estas tramando?

—Nada, nada mi pequeño Betta… ya lo veras…

—¿Betta? Es la segunda ves que lo dices… ¿Qué rayos es un Betta?

—es una especie de pez, tropical, medio excéntrico, con una gran cola y viene en diferentes colores, uno de ellos rojo…como tú y tu cabello

—¿eso soy para ti? ¿un lindo pez exótico y tropical?

—¿Qué? ¿No para nada…bueno si… bueno —Arthur notó que el pelirrojo hacía una mueca algo ofendido —un pez Betta no solo es un adorno, es un pez bastante agresivo, territorial y algo difícil de atrapar… como tu… bueno es mi perspectiva…—el pelirrojo tornó su mueca de indignación en una cara de superioridad, hacía un buen tiempo que no recibía un halago de esa forma.

—Gracias — Roy se mostraba por demás satisfecho—en serio…

El atlante estaba por contestar un no hay de que cuando fue interrumpido por una voz que parecía haber surgido de la nada—Mi Rey…— un hombre algo mayor y de ropas extrañas había rubido al bote

—¡¿Quién carajos eres?! — Roy se puso en guardia parecía por demás dispuesto a defender a Arthur aun a sabiendas de que Arthur podía defenderse solo

—Tranquilo Muchacho—Arthur le paso a su inquilino por delante— él es Vulko, un miembro del consejo de la Atlantida…

—Espero que él sea más agradable que la reina de la atlantida—dijo entre dientes el chico—Arthur le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria— de acuerdo no dije nada…puedo preguntar ¿qué hace aquí?

—Trajo algo que podría necesitar —Arthur recibió de su sirviente su tridente — y además estará a cargo de bote mientras regreso

—¿Mientras regresas? Pensé que yo… es decir… ¿no ire contigo?

—No, podría ser peligroso..

—¡Vamos Arthur! Sé que puedo ser de ayuda lo he hecho antes…

—pero no en estas condiciones, aun te estas recuperando…—Roy parecía querer protestar pero el rey de los maresno parecía querer hacerle caso—es mi última palabra Roy se un buen chico y quédate en el bote…Vulko mantenlo con vida y ve que no haga trampa al pescar… —el hombre mayor asintió —volveré pronto pequeño Betta— Arthur le revolvió el cabello antes de arrojarse al mar, el pelirrojo solo se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y bien? —Vulko miraba curioso al pelirrojo

—¿Qué? —contestó enfurruñado el chico

—Su majestad a dicho que tienes que pescar algo… así que veré que lo hagas— Roy suspiró enojado ante el comentario de Vulko

—genial… Una "Aquaniñera" —seguro que su día no podía ser peor.

Arthur era realmente veloz en el agua, nadaba casi tan rápido como Clark volaba por los cielos no le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a las coordenadas y más porque estaba cerca el punto de reunión, mientras más se acercaba podía ver una figura sobre las rocas de la playa.

Si Arthur le veía desde las aguas, él podía verle desde tierra firme como la figura iba acercándose, hasta que con un gran salto llegó a tierra, dentro de esa pequeña isla, con el agua resbalando por su piel y el tridente en una de sus manos—veloz como se espera del rey de los mares…

—Me imagine que te vería por aquí, vaya que es un día de encuentros — Arthur se acercó unos pasos a su interlocutor— No hay nadie más de la liga por aquí ¿verdad Oliver?

—Nadie más Arthur—se mencionaban los nombres de manera enfática casi, casi enojados —lamento lo de la señal de alarma

—jeje…buen detalle pero ¿nunca has oído el cuento de Pedro y el lobo?

—Si pero no hago caso de cuentos y no te traje como "cuentista" Arthur—Oliver tensó en el agarre sobre su arco y Arthur al ver el movimiento hizo lo mismo con su tridente—aunque hay una bonita historia que necesito que me cuentes…

—Quizá tenga algo para contar…

—Perfecto, soy todo oídos— la plática más incómoda del día de Arthur estaba por dar inicio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desayuno casi hasta la cama, pero que bueno que no fue así por que entonces Mera habria visto a esposo durmiendo placidamente con cierto pelirrojo, se las habría armado de buena manera... o ¿será que si los vio? por otro lado Roy tiene en su bolsillo algo que no debería de tener y segun parece un nuevo apodo, parece que el rey de los mares ya comienza a tomarle aprecio a su pequeño pececito... y me pregunto de que le quiere hablar Oliver espero que no sea algo que implique golpes al rostro por que en temporada de Batman v superman no se si esto inspirara un Aquaman Green Arrow...

Okey ¡Saludos a todos! ya estamos de regreso con una nueva aventura de nuestro rey de los mares favorito, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, que les haya sacado una buena sonrisa o de plano una carcajada, un suspiro ¿quizas? ya de perdido un grito de enojo hacia mi persona, es decir... espero que lo hayan disfrutado por que al final todos los fics del "Maikverse" son hechos para su entretenimiento, así que si les gusto (o si no les gusto) y pueden dejar un review se los vamos a agradecer.

Ya para acabar un agradecimiento a todos por seguir leyendo y a todos los que leen mis fics por primera vez les invito a leer mis otros trabajos y les recuerdo que si gustan pueden mandarme un PM ya que me gusta estar en contacto con los lectores en fin, un saludo para todos que tengan un buen abril, de nuevo muchas gracias, les mando un saludo y nos vemso pronto.

See ya!


	8. Desesperado

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO**

 **-Desesperado-**

—No lo hagas—Arthur miró como Oliver tensaba su arco—no es necesario…

—Cierra la boca Arthur, eres el rey de los mares no de la isla— contestó Oliver bastante decidido mientras apuntaba su flecha

—Entonces más te vale no fallar— Oliver lo tomó como reto ¿fallar el? ¿Qué tan poco le conocía Arthur? La flecha salió disparada y dio junto donde Oliver había calculado, los frutos cayeron a los pies del atlante— nada mal

—Puedo hacer más cosas, ¿quieres verlo? —La voz era calmada pero Arthur podía detectar un tono de reclamo en ella — el rubio arquero tomo las frutas y le dio una a Arthur el cual la atrapó en el aire

Estaban bastante silenciosos, buscaron un par de rocas de gran tamaño en las cuales se sentaron a comer las frutas tropicales de esa pequeña isla—están buenas…— comentó Arthur como no queriendo la cosa

—Algo… —contestó Oliver con mucho desgano

—Sabes, tengo mejores frutas en casa… y no creo que me hayas hecho venir solo para un pequeño refrigerio ¿de qué quieres hablar Oliver? —Arthur no gustaba mucho de rodeos

Era un mango, la fruta era un dulce y delicioso mango que estaba bastante en su punto, Oliver cerró los ojos y lo mordió deliciosamente—bueno…—dijo Oliver aun masticando la fruta, notó que Arthur comenzaba a impacientarse— al carajo… ¿te estas acostando con mi hijo?

—¡¿Qué yo que?! — Arthur se puso de pie bastante impresionado por la extraña pregunta—tienes que estar bromeando

Oliver levanto la cabeza y arrojó su comida a un lado, se puso de pie retador—no estoy bromeando Arthur… y no voy a preguntar de nuevo ¿te estas acostando con mi hijo?

Arthur ahora lucía ofendido—Claro que no, Oliver… lo que estás diciendo no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido

—¿Entonces qué hace en tu casa?

—Yo debería de hacerte esa pregunta Oliver, eso deberías explicarlo tu…— el arquero pareció evitar la pregunta—eso pensé

—¿Cómo llego a ti?

—Lo encontré bajo la lluvia, en medio de una tormenta más bien, había resbalado del muelle… de ahí no sé cómo rayos llegó a Mercy reff—explicó el rey de los mares

—Muy probablemente ni él podría decirte como llegó hasta ese lugar —comentó bajamente Oliver, situación que a Arthur no le pasó desapercibida

—Ok, de acuerdo no voy entendiendo mucho ¿no será que tú eres el que tiene algo que explicar? —contra atacó Arthur

—Yo pregunté primero Arthur

—¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez? ¿Acaso de verdad crees que me estoy tirando a tu hijo? … deberías empezar por decirme porque le llamas hijo si ni siquiera sabias en donde estaba…—Dijo Arthur de una manera bastante agria

—¿Quién te nombró juez pequeño pececito?

—El mismo que a ti te nombró fiscal como para estarme acusando… —contestó Arthur enojado— y más te vale no volver a llamarme pececito o no respondo…—un silencio se formó nuevamente entre ambos hombres

—Quiero que Roy regrese a casa…

—No lo estoy amarrando pero por tu última visita no creo que el este muy de acuerdo en volver a tu casa—dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Me dirás que el té dijo eso? Por qué no estoy muy conforme con lo que dices…

—No me lo dijo, me lo dio a entender el gran alboroto que causaron cuando fuiste a mi casa, pude escucharlos claramente

—Bien, es bueno saber que además de metiche eres bastante chismoso—se intentó defender Oliver

—¿Perdón? Lo dice quien dejó comunicadores en mi casa para escuchar todo… vaya que eres un maldito cínico ¿Qué pretendes probar?

—Solo quiero que sepas que no sabes en que te estas metiendo… tu no conoces los problemas de Roy…

—Crees que no…vaya que estas algo atrasado Ollie— dijo con algo de sarcasmo el rey de los mares—ya he hablado con el…

—Y seguro usó su chantaje sentimental para hacerte sentir lastima por el… seguro que te dijo que se metió a las drogas por que tuvo un pleito conmigo, porque sentía que yo no lo quería ¿verdad? —Oliver notó que Arthur desvió la mirada— o quizá te ha dicho que no pudo con lo duro que era el entrenamiento, se sentía atrapado… pobre pequeño…

—El no dijo eso…—Arthur parecía dudar por lo que Oliver había dicho.

—No quieras mentir Atlante… lo conozco mucho mejor que tú yo lo saqué de esa reserva donde estaba atrapado, le di una familia, un hogar y una oportunidad de hacer algo por el mismo y por alguien más y lo desperdició todo al meterse con las drogas…—Oliver se notaba cargado de rabia, pero más allá de eso se notaba que estaba decepcionado

—Y el decirle todas esas cosas no hará que mejore Oliver—se quejó Arthur

—Darle cariñitos tampoco… ¿tú crees que no estuve al lado de su cama? ¿Qué no me desvele esperando que apareciera en casa? —Oliver se acercó a Arthur hasta quedar de frente a el —¿crees que no soborné también a los médicos para que no lo alejaran de mi lado? —Arthur comenzó a notar que Oliver sabía más de lo que aparentaba—si bueno, yo no pago con monedas de oro, pero tú sabes…

—Roy necesita ayuda, no reproches—Arthur estaba comenzando a enojarse—y la verdad es que yo tampoco los necesito…

—Mira Arthur—Oliver parecía suavizar un poco su postura—no te estoy reclamando nada, muy por el contrario te agradezco lo que has hecho, pero quiero que entiendas que lo mejor para Roy es que vuelva conmigo… para darle la ayuda que necesita

—Yo difiero… ya se te ha ido de las manos una vez… todo…

—No se me escapó a mí, lo lleve para que recibiera ayuda profesional y se escapó una y otra vez—Oliver pareció recordar algo— es muy habilidoso, demasiado diría yo y estando fuera de sí es bastante peligroso.

—Lo he sentido más de una ocasión, patea muy fuerte cuando duerme— Arthur se ganó una mirada reprobatoria del arquero—no me lo tomes a mal Oliver, yo solo quiero ayudar…

—No necesito tu ayuda Arthur

—Tu no pero Roy si

—¿Él te lo pidió?

—Podría decirte que si pero igual no me lo creerías— Arthur estaba comenzando a enojarse, realmente comenzaba a pensar que la plática era una pérdida de tiempo— como sea que fuere Oliver, sabes ahora que tu chico está en mi casa y no has logrado decir nada que logre convencerme de que estará mejor contigo

—Hace mucho tiempo que olvidaste como ser padre ¿cierto? —dijo Oliver un tanto enojado—no se trata de lo que él quiere, si no de lo que necesita

—¡No te atrevas Oliver! — Arthur le plantó cara al arquero—vuelve a decir algo como eso Oliver y no vas a contarlo…—Arthur sonaba por demás enojado

—Así que es eso…— Oliver miraba decidido al atlante— Roy no es un reemplazo Arthur, piensas que el pelirrojo llenará tus días de alegría…

—No sabes de que estas hablando estúpido arrogante bueno para nada…

—con los insultos que emites me das la razón—comentó Oliver con bastante sarcasmo, sonrió confianzudo—quizá lo haga pero cuando se le pase el buen humor venido de la droga, cuando llegue la abstinencia y las recaídas… cuando te robe dinero y se pierda en medio de la noche veremos si aún deseas que esté en tu casa.

—Las puerta de mi hogar está abierta Oliver, la acabamos de reparar y está dispuesta a dejar entrar y salir a cualquiera que requiera algo de ayuda… incluyéndote a ti —Arthur se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al agua—ahora si me disculpas… tengo a un pececillo pescando en medio del océano.

—Iré de visita "Arthie"…

—Te estaremos esperando "Ollie" —Arthur dijo esto algo irónico antes de desaparecer dentro del agua, la plática había sido a pesar de los diálogos algo ásperos bastante tranquila.

El bote donde Roy estaba se movía bastante y eso le hacía estar más de malas, sostenía la caña entre sus piernas mientras se recostaba en una pequeña silla—¡Aum! —dijo bostezando —esto es demasiado aburrido… señor Pulpo…—el hombre mayor que le acompañaba en la embarcación y l observaba desde la sombra llamó su atención—¿puedo quitarme de aquí?

—No me llamo Pulpo niño tonto…mi nombre es Vulko

—Eso fue lo que dije, fue un error de audición … por tu parte claro señor Pul… —Roy corrigió al ver el gesto enojado del hombre—Vulko… como decía ¿puedo quitarme de aquí?

—No…

—Pero esto es aburrido…

—Aun no has pescado nada…— explicó el hombre mayor a Roy—y el rey Arthur dijo que tenías que pescar algo…

—Sí, pero no se refería a una insolación —Roy se puso de pie y se estiró —tranquilo señor niñera, no voy a hacer nada… —Vulko retrocedió—aunque… ¿oye me dejarías usar otra cosa para pescar?

—Su majestad dijo que nada de trampas…

—Lo sé, lo sé—el pelirrojo comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la orilla del bote ante la curiosa mirada de su vigilante—pero la cosa es que… no se— comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas del bote— Arthur tiene más formas de hacer trampa que yo, el manda sobre los peces…

—Mi Rey sería incapaz de hacer trampa—explicó el atlante—y no cometas el error de volver a llamarle por su nombre, niño insolente

—Ok, como sea—Roy siguió rebuscando cosas, luego se sentó en el suelo para armar algo—esto se me hace mejor que una caña de pescar— Había tomado varias herramientas para armar en un dos por tres algo muy parecido a una ballesta—bueno no es un arco pero me servirá lo suficiente

Roy se paró en la orilla del bote y apunto al agua, veía como un pez lo suficientemente grande se aproximaba, con un buen gatillazo una punta metálica salió disparada para atravesar a pez—¡Oh si nene! — Moviendo un creativo mecanismo una soga estratégicamente colocada en la misma arma comenzó a retractarse llevando el pez directo a su mano—Soy genial ¿verdad señor Vulko?

—Interesante como los de la superficie se las ingenian para poder perjudicar a los del océano…

—Sabes esto vamos a comerlo no es nada mas por deporte—explico el pelirrojo— bueno espero que lo comamos—Roy meditó sus palabras —hace tiempo que no como pescado asado— tomó a su presa y la colocó en un balde, miró el arma improvisada y notó algo flojo—quizá haya que ajustar aquí… —metió la mano en la bolsa para buscar un pequeño desarmador

Y lo encontró … junto con algo que había olvidado que tenía con el—carajo— miró el sobre lleno de droga, instantáneamente comenzó a temblar por los nervios— que delicia— cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, se reprendió por haberlo si quiera pensado; sostuvo el sobre en su mano lo miraba y pensaba que una última vez no le haría mal, aprovechando que Arthur no estaba, si solo una última vez

—¡Maldición! —el grito desesperado del pelirrojo lo pudo notar el robusto guardián que escucho enseguida como se arrojaba al agua

—¿Qué crees que haces niño idiota? — Vulko miró como Roy estaba en el agua nadando como desesperado

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! — Repetía mientras nadaba arrastrando esa extraña arma, tenía en su mente solo un objetivo que estaba algo alejado del bote—¡Maldito viento! —sí, maldito viento que con un buen resoplido había arrancado de sus manos el sobre lleno de droga y lo había dejado en medio de las aguas.

Lo quería y más aún sentía que lo necesitaba, si se apresuraba podría llegar al diminuto sobre antes de que el agua entrar en el paquete y se perdiera todo entre las aguas—¡No! —fue definitivo, se perdió todo el contenido del sobre y con él lo poco de paciencia y cordura que había mantenido frente Arthur —¡No, no, no! ¡Carajos no! — pataleaba y removía las aguas, en un impulso de desespero se precipitó el agua del sobre de plástico directo a la boca, lo cual no hizo un efecto demasiado grande, con uno de sus movimientos bruscos Roy disparo de nuevo el arma que había creado.

El gancho se atoró con algo y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, no se hubiera preocupado de no ser porque algo lo había halado hacía abajo en las aguas —¡Hey! — se sumergió por completo

Intentaba con fuerza respirar, esperaba poder soltarse antes de que se topara con que le había disparado sin querer a un gran tiburón o una ballena asesina.

Y deseó que fuera una ballena asesina, cuando de frente se topó con que la creatura que lo había llevado bajo las aguas no era otro que el rey de los mares al cual pudo ver borrosamente a los ojos —¡Agh! –Roy quiso hablar pero el aire escapó de sus pulmones, Arthur se desesperó un poco al ver que no podía respirar, por momentos olvidaba ese detalle: no todos podían respirar bajo el agua.

Lo sacó entre sus brazos a toda velocidad pero con cuidado de que no se le formaran burbujas en la sangre, eso de la presión afectaba mucho a los terrestres, lo llevó de nuevo al bote donde llegó tosiendo con trabajo—Hey, hey tranquilo pequeño betta ¿estás bien? — pudo escuchar Roy tosiendo mientras estaba en cuatro patas sobre el bote trataba de contener su ira—¿Roy?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡wow! Tranquilo ¿sí?— el atlante lucía confundido por la intempestiva reacción del pelirrojo

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Casi muero ahogado! — no quería responder así, no era culpa de Arthur pero no podía responder de otra forma, se sentía demasiado frustrado, comenzó a llorar

—Cielos Roy…— Arthur se acercó a él con cuidado y le hizo una seña a Vulko para que desapareciera de la embarcación— perdona chico, yo no… no pensé…

—¡No! ¡No pensaste! —Roy empezó a llorar amargamente —¡¿Por qué me sacaste del agua?! —la frase calló como un yunque sobre el atlante

—Por qué no podía dejar que te ahogues…—simple, llano y al punto, Arthur no sabía bien que más decir— solo es eso Roy… no puedo dejar que te ahogues— le puso una mano en la espalda, el pelirrojo se arrojó a los brazos del atlante

—lo siento, lo siento… yo no quería… yo no —parecía querer dar explicaciones de por qué estaba en el agua, de que había estado a unos segundos de recaer— no quiero estar aquí…

—Tranquilo chico, tranquilo pequeño Betta— Arthur lo acunó entre sus brazos para tratar de calmar su llanto

—Soy una molestia una decepción— Roy no podía levantar el rostro y ver a Arthur a los ojos—Arthur… yo salte del muelle…

—Lo sé— Roy pareció detener un poco su llanto

—¿Lo sabias? —dijo con algo de nerviosismo

—No soy tan ingenuo— explicó el rubio — sabes es raro como llegaste a mi casa y sé que pasas por un momento muy complicado Roy, pero que te quede claro—el atlante se separó un poco del pelirrojo para mirarlo a los ojos—no me arrepiento de haberte rescatado ese día…

Ya no dijo nada más, no intercambiaron más palabras, Roy de a pocos se fue calmando; ambos se quedaron en silencio nada más sintiendo el movimiento del barco por momentos Arthur se incomodaba de sentir como el joven se removía y se aferraba más a su cuerpo, seguramente si Oliver les viera en ese momento volvería a lanzar su pregunta —estúpido Oliver…— dijo entre murmullos el rubio

—Creo que enloquecí…

—¿Por qué pequeño Betta? —Arthur comenzó a juguetear con el cabello del pelirrojo

—por qué me pareció escuchar el nombre de un idiota —Roy emitió una pequeña risa irónica, la cual no pasó desapercibida por el atlante

Comenzó a preguntarse si debía comentarle o no Roy el encuentro que había tenido con Oliver— no deberías llamarle idiota— dijo Arthur algo inseguro

—Tú lo llamaste estúpido

—Yo tengo una buena razón para eso—Arthur notó que el pelirrojo se separaba de él, se limpiaba los ojos y le miraba curioso—tuve una "pequeña" reunión con tu padre—dijo suspirando con desgano el atlante

—¿Con mí qué? —Roy se escandalizo un poco, se puso de pie con algo de trabajo— ha de haber sido toda una odisea porque mis padres murieron en un incendio…

—Sabes de quien hablo…

—Si lo sé, pero prefiero no hablar de eso—dijo Roy de mala gana se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al rey de los mares—que... ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me preguntó por ti... quería saber cómo estabas —Arthur no había considerado jamás el decirle al pelirrojo que su padre adoptivo quería llevárselo

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Oliver? — Roy se puso algo incómodo—por lo general exige cosas o algo así— sin duda el chico conocía bien a su padre adoptivo, pero Arthur no iba a decir nada—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que estabas bien y que si quiere puede ir a visitarte al faro

—¿Qué ya quieres que me vaya?

—¿Qué?

—Si claro, le abres las puertas de la casa para que me moleste, me fastidie y me vaya— dijo Roy de mala gana

—Oye no seas tonto Roy, ya te lo dije —Arthur se acercó al pelirrojo y le puso una mano en el hombro para intentar reconfortarle— eres bienvenido a mi casa por todo el tiempo que quieras, pero entiende que Oliver es tu padre y no puedo evitar que vaya a verte, lo creas o no se preocupa por ti…

—Pero yo no quiero verlo

—No te digo que corras a sus brazos el día de hoy, ¿sí? … pero promete que lo pensaras —Roy hizo una mueca pero asintió silencioso, Arthur se quedó más tranquilo ya era algo—bueno ¿Qué te parece si preparamos la comida?

—No suena mal ya comienza a hacer hambre—Roy terminó de espabilarse para alejar de su cara el mal momento anterior—¿Qué cocinaras?

—lo que hayas pescado ¿tuviste suerte?

—Bueno pues, alguna hubo—dijo Roy mientras buscaba el balde donde había colocado el pez que había sacado del mar — ¿esto bastara?

Arthur miraba el pescado con algo de duda, pero sacó de si una buena sonrisa—claro que sí… ¿lo quieres en caldo?

—¿Podemos comerlo Asado?

—Bueno no tengo como asarlo lentamente… ¿Qué tal frito? —Arthur miraba a Roy el cual parecía dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba satisfecho que para variar algo de lo que había hecho estuviera bien

—¿Con papás fritas?

—Creo que podemos tener hasta aros de cebolla…— Roy se puso más contento— pero deberás ayudar a preparar la comida ¿está bien?

—Si no hay más remedio— dijo Roy sonriendo entre irónico y divertido, el atlante le hizo una seña para que entraran a la cabina, había que preparar el almuerzo

Las horas después del almuerzo pasaron de una manera más amena para el pelirrojo y el rubio en cierto momento ambos se recostaron para descansar en el techo del bote, ambos quedaron dormidos

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Roy? —la voz del rubio retumbaba en sus oídos, había destrozado a patadas la puerta de habitación

—¡Dejame en paz!

—Es suficiente Roy, vas a recibir lo que necesitas quieras o no—el pelirrojo sintió como Oliver se le tiraba encima para someterlo —¡¿Qué demonios llevas ahí?! — Notaba como el pelirrojo apretaba fuertemente los puños, luchó con él para arrancarle lo que tenía en las manos—¡Mas basura!

—¡Eso es mío Oliver! — el pelirrojo intentaba volver a tener en sus manos su valiosa droga, a cambio recibió un puñetazo—¡Te matare!¡Voy a matarte! — tenia movimientos torpes, lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire mientras de a poco su padre le sometía — ¡eres un pervertido! ¡NO me toques! ¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Te odio Oliver! ¡Te odio!

Cada palabra, cada grito era algo desgarrador para el rubio—Ya tuve suficiente de esta mierda Roy…— el pelirrojo pudo ver como por la puerta entraba otra figura

—No, no, no me toques… ¡Ya basta! ¡Suéltame! —le tenían sometido, bien sujeto por el rubio que usaba todo el peso de su cuerpo, el pequeño Roy sintió como sus pantalones descendían —¡No! ¡No! Oliver por favor… — su voz se fue apagando al perder el conocimiento

—¡Ah! —abrió los ojos de golpe, todo había sido un sueño o quizá un recuerdo, no sabía que era su mente estaba muy revuelta y ahora la cabeza le empezaba a doler, con cuidado se bajó de techo de la embarcación, se quedó en la parte de atrás del bote viendo el agua —Ollie…—se llevó las manos a la cabeza

Arthur sabía que Roy no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí contemplando el agua, había escuchado como entre sueños suplicaba a Oliver ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza del rubio?, no estaba bien y el atlante lo sentía en su sangre; después de la plática que había tenido con flecha verde estaba pensando en una solución que quizá al padre de Roy le parecería algo drástica y a Mera no le llenaría de alegría y a Roy ¿le agradaría? Tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo.

—¿todo bien pequeño Betta? — el aludido notó la presencia de Arthur a su lado—pareces tenso

—Solo tuve un mal sueño…—dijo algo apesadumbrado —lamento si te desperté de tu siesta

—No hay nada que lamentar

—A veces… a veces no me dan ganas de dormir…—explicó Roy —sabes Arthur algunos efectos de la droga es que me excita demasiado, no duermo, paso uno o dos días sin dormir y eso es bueno porque no tengo que soñar o recordar nada—dijo apesadumbrado el pelirrojo

—Te entiendo, el mundo del subconsciente es cruel—dijo Arthur mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y le revolvía el cabello amistosamente — pero no podemos escapar de el toda la vida

—no… creo que no—Roy se sintió seguro en los brazos del atlante, sentía como le apretaba con un poco más de fuerza—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada—contestó Arthur en un tono algo serio

—Arthur, suéltame—quiso zafarse

—No te estoy haciendo daño Roy tranquilo…

—No me siento cómodo Arthur por favor—el agarre fue más justo —por favor Arthur…

—Shhh tranquilo pequeño Betta—fue lo último que Roy escuchó después de sentir un buen piquete en el cuello y caer inconsciente en los brazos del atlante— tranquilo Roy todo estará bien—Arthur empezó a pedir a las aguas que su pequeño inquilino no lo odie al despertar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sssssss Ríspida conversación entre dos rubios que pelean por un pelirrojo, Oliver solo quiere lo mejor para su hijo y Arthur parece que también, la cosa es que no logran ponerse de acuerdo en el modo de ayudar a Roy ambos saben la situación de Roy pero tienen diferentes formas de mostrar su preocupación ¿el pelirrojo ya sabrá que tiene a dos hombres peleando por el? Creo que si lo supiera no se hubiera arrojado a las profundidades tras de un sobre lleno de droga y por cierto ¿Qué habrá hecho Arthur al pequeño Betta? Parece ser que situaciones extremas requieren de medidas extremas y eso Arthur lo tiene claro…

Y bueno como cada mes el Maikverse trae hasta ustedes un capitulo mas de las aventuras de Roy, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado al menos no hubo un enfrentamiento tipo BvS entre una pareja de rubios (hubiera sido interesante) como siempre espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, si lo fue y gustan dejar un comentario, PM, queja sugerencia o felicitación se los voy a agradecer, no duden en contactar que nuestro equipo de expertos les esta esperando para atenderle jejeje.

Ahora si ya me voy que aun nos toca seguir escribiendo más capítulos de las demás producciones del Maikverse, Chicos de Gotham y Problemas legales y una que otra sorpresa que los escritores están planeando para voz, saludos a todos que pasen un buen Mes de Mayo les envío a todos un agradecimiento un gran saludo y mis mejores deseos, nos leemos luego.

See ya!


	9. Evadiendo la Realidad

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO**

 **-Evadiendo la Realidad-**

Solo y nuevamente sin poder moverse ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? Roy estaba un poco consternado y desesperado, comenzó a forcejear con mucha desesperación —¡GHHH! —fue lo que salió de su boca en vez de las maldiciones que estaba pensando

—Es un chico difícil— estaba todo en calma y totalmente oscuro, guardó silencio para escuchar

—Es algo agresivo según escuché— dijo otra voz

—¿Algo? Casi le saca los ojos a uno de los guardias…por eso lo tenemos amarrado de pies a cabeza, debería de estar en un manicomio o en una maldita prisión…. —el primer interlocutor pareció abrir la puerta dejando entrar algo de luz en la oscura habitación

—Hay que darle su medicina— Roy se hizo al dormido ante la mención de lo que planeaban, las luces se encendieron de golpe casi segando al chico que cerró sus ojos con fuerza

—Es lindo ¿no te parece? — Dijo uno de ellos al otro que lucía más inexperto y que solo se encogió de hombros— mira, es muy dócil cuando quiere— se recostó encima del pelirrojo poniendo sus labios en su cubierta boca, el enfermero sintió como el chico hacía por levantarse —¡Je! Hola bello durmiente — el tipo acercó su rostro al menor que le miraba con furia —¿Cómo está mi niño consentido? — el enfermero sintió como Roy parecía acariciarle con sus dedos su mano y su pierna, sonrió confiado

—Ya basta, inyéctale los sedantes y déjalo en paz— no todos los guardias y enfermeros de ese lugar eran unos pervertidos

—Sí, si como digas— el enfermero que estaba sobre Roy se retiró para tomar la jeringa con el medicamento

—Sera en la cadera niño… lastima me hubiera gustado ver tu hermoso traserito desnudo de nuevo— el guardia se burlaba del chico que ya le miraba con deseos de venganza—¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —fue un movimiento rápido, rápido y sutil en el que el guardia no notó como Roy entre caricias disimuladas le había sacado la navaja que siempre llevaba para amagar a los pacientes que eran sus víctimas, después movimientos rápidos para cortar una atadura y causarle una herida en la mano—¡Hijo de Perra!

El herido se hizo hacia atrás, Roy desató su otra mano y le dio un gran golpe en la nariz. Uso la navaja y deshizo por fin las ataduras de los pies —Tu eres el hijo de perra— Roy le dio una patada a su agresor dejándolo inconsciente.

En una esquina de la pequeña habitación un aterrado ayudante miraba todo tembloroso, Roy no le prestó atención solo comenzó a correr.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro heridos al menos, unos más de gravedad que otros con cortadas y golpes, Roy era demasiado bueno escapando, llegó pronto a la cerca y se dispuso a trepar —¡Iaaa! — el grito de dolor sonó por toda la casa de rehabilitación, cayó al suelo casi entre convulsiones con un gran aturdimiento, el regalo del señor Queen a la casa de rehabilitación funcionaba muy bien.

—¡No! — abrió los ojos con horror, ahora eran luces tenues, ahora estaba desatado. Habitación diferente pero parecía estar más aislada, se puso de pie y comenzó a tantear entre sombras hasta encontrar como abrir lo que parecía ser la puerta

—Está despierto ¡¿Qué?! —recibió un golpe, el guardia que había hablado recibió un golpe justo en la boca

—¡Carajo! — le había dolido a Roy le había dolido bastante, pero no había tiempo de llorar, golpeo con ímpetu al otro guardia y comenzó a correr sin saber a dónde. Escuchaba pasos tras de él, veía parpadear las luces y escuchaba sonar la alarma Roy estaba como desesperado,

—Tranquilo chico…—uno de los guardias que le rodearon hablo—tómalo con calma o va a estallarte el cerebro—

—¡Yo voy a estallarte el cerebro si te acercas a mí! — Roy miraba a todos como desesperado, como un poseso—¡No se me acerquen! —gritó al ver que daban un paso al frente.

En menos de dos segundos se armó la trifulca Roy acabó con cinco personas sometiéndolo con bastante trabajo, presionándolo contra la pared—¡Suéltenme

—¡Basta, basta! —la voz vino del final del pasillo

Le soltaron de golpe y Roy se libró para comenzar a correr nuevamente —No de nuevo ¡Que me sueltes! —empezó a patalear y removerse entre los brazos de su captor que era sorpresivamente fuerte

—Shhhh… tranquilo Roy—reconoció la voz, Arthur había llegado para sostenerle— tranquilo, tranquilo pequeño Betta

—Ar… ¿Arthur? — Roy tartamudeaba confundido, el rey de los mares le hizo una seña a los guardias para que se retiren — creí que… —Roy estaba tembloroso por las emociones vividas segundos atrás, se abrazó al atlante

—¿Qué? —Arthur le acariciaba la espalda cuidadosamente para tranquilizarle

—No, yo… nada…— dijo Roy mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Arthur

—Roy… te lo dije… — Arthur se separó del muchacho para tomarlo por los hombros— no voy a abandonarte —el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Es que todo fue muy confuso, tuve un sueño raro después de que…— Roy se sintió enojado de momento —¡Luego de que me sometieras y me sedaras! ¡¿Dónde rayos me trajiste?! —Roy le dio un empujón, lucía muy ofendido

—Bueno… si… eso fue algo necesario…

—¡¿Necesario?! — Roy comenzó a subir el volumen de su voz — ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—¿Terapia? —Arthur lucí algo inseguro, realmente no esperaba que su pequeño Betta reaccionara tan mal y enojado —Es…bueno… era una sorpresa ¿Por qué no miras bien el lugar?

—No voy a observar mi nueva clínica de rehabilitación, maldito mentiroso de mierda…¡Eres igual que el imbécil de Oliver! — Roy comenzó a caminar para alejarse de Arthur—vaya cn los rubios, que suerte tan jodida…

—¡Hey Roy! No hagas un escándalo ¿sí? —el pelirrojo sintió que le tomaban por los hombros—solo mira a tu alrededor…

—¿Para qué? — el pelirrojo hablaba con total desgano

—Observa bien, no creo que hayas estado en un lugar así antes

—Sí, sí, señor Queen dos— dijo Roy a modo de burla mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a girar su cabeza para ver todo— como si no hubiera visto un lugar de rehabilitación antes— La verdad es que no había visto uno como el que tenía frente a sus ojos, sin ventanas, hecho con materiales extraños —es un …

—Transporte, submarino…

—Vaya nunca me habían metido en una cárcel acuática— dijo Roy con sarcasmo—supongo que es mejor para todos no podemos perder o me curo o me ahogo

—¡Suficiente! — Arthur levanto la voz, la verdad es que tanto reclamo infantil comenzaba a cansarle, Roy no se inmuto gran cosa —No seas tonto chico… esto es un transporte nada más...

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Quiero que conozcas mi otra casa –Arthur le tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia una puerta

—No estarás diciendo que … —Roy se quedó perplejo al ver lo que parecía ser la sala de controles, ante la señal de Arthur parecieron abrirse unas compuertas que dejaron ver el exterior

—Bienvenido a casa Roy: Poseidonis…

—¿Qué no se llamaba Atlantida? —Roy se mostraba curioso y gratamente sorprendido

—Atlantida es el nombre del continente, pero las ciudades tienen cada una su nombre propio, la capital de la Atlantida es Poseidonis, mi hogar principal—explicó Arthur confiado

—¿Tienes muchas casas?

—Mi casa es todo el océano, mi hogar es donde está la gente que quiero y amo—Arthur le pasó una mano al chico el cual sonrió satisfecho, no era un centro de rehabilitación; ¡Era la Atlántida! Cuando se lo contara a Jason seguro que moriría de envidia.

La playa lucía bastante desierta al menos de ese lado en el que Arthur vivía, no había vecinos alrededor y eso es como debía ser porque se supone que era el dueño del faro y el encargado de prender la luz.

—Creo que no están en casa—la voz femenina habló mientras observaba por las ventanas algo tapiadas—Será mejor irnos y regresar después.

—En un momento…—el rubio le dio la vuelta a la casa y observó todo con cuidado—es una choza

—No seas grosero Oliver— le reprendió la mujer

—¿Cómo va a impedir que ese testarudo se escape? — Oliver se quitó los lentes oscuros y suspiró con desgano — carajo… maldito ignorante

—Suficiente de ofensas para Roy…—se quejó Dinah

— Me refería a Arthur

—Peor aún —Dinah se acercó enojada al rubio— deberías estar agradecido por lo que Arthur sin deberla ni temerla ha hecho por tu hijo…

—Él dice que no soy su padre….-Oliver se quejó cruzándose de brazos

—Habla desde las heridas que le ha causado la adicción de la que es objeto y puedo asegurar que tú también hablas de la misma forma— Dinah miró algo severa a su esposo—Roy necesita apoyo no reproches…

—¿Y lo encontró en ese pececillo?

—Puede ser, eso no signifique que ya no te quiera como su padre— Dinah hablaba como toda una profesional—y por ahora no creo que tu idea de alejarlos uno del otro sea lo adecuado…

—¿De parte de quien estas?

—De parte de lo mejor, ya te lo dije, Roy necesita el apoyo que encontró en Arthur y además a su familia, apoyo estas visitas pero no apoyo que las hagas con el fin de arrastrar al chico de vuelta a casa— Dinah notó que Oliver miraba la inmensidad de la playa—¿me estás oyendo?

—Si cariño — Oliver volvió a colocarse los lentes y sonrió confiado —creo que ya entiendo lo que quieres decir…volveremos otro día —ambos regresaron al auto.

Roy parecía un niño chiquito andando por todo el cuarto de controles de esa gigantesca nave atlante que estaba bajo el mando de Arthur—¿y eso para que? — pregunto el pelirrojo de manera curiosa

—Propulsores secundarios sirven para movernos de arriba abajo

—Interesante— dijo Roy mientras observaba como uno de los atlantes movía palancas y apretaba botones— me gustaría poder ver su tecnología más de cerca…

—Podrás hacerlo pequeño Betta— Arthur llamó la atención del pelirrojo— ¿Qué?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—No te traje solo para quedarte en la nave, pasaremos un par de días en palacio

—¿palacio? —Roy observó como la nave se dirigía a una gran construcción —¡Oh, viejo! Esto va a ser divertido—Roy de verdad parecía emocionado y Arthur tenía una cara de satisfacción muy evidente

—No tan rápido Roy, antes de poder recorrer la Atlantida a tus anchas es necesario que uses un traje especial — Roy le miro extrañado— de lo contrario la presión hara pedazos tus huesos…—el Rey de los mares comenzó a hacerle señas para que le siguiera, lo llevó a un pequeño cuarto donde le indico que debía ponerse una especia de traje de neopreno

—Esto es raro— se quejó Roy mientras hacía esfuerzo por meterse en ese extraño traje

—Es un traje especial Roy, va con una máscara, tus músculos aún no están acostumbrados a tanta presión, sin mencionar que tú no puedes respirar bajo el agua— explicó Arthur mientras le indicaba que se diera la vuelta

—¡Ggh! —se quejó el muchacho mientras sentía como le subían al cierre del traje por la espalda— me siento como un embutido…. Por cierto—Arthur miró a Roy—¿Qué quisiste decir con aun?

—Bueno… —Arthur miró a Roy mientras le ayudaba a colocarse una especie de caso— ¿recuerdas que caíste dormido en mis brazos?

—Recuerdo que me sometiste por la espalda y me sedaste…—dijo algo de mala gana Roy —no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo por cierto

—Sí, perdona pero … —Arthur titubeo— es que quería que fuera una sorpresa, tenía que inyectarte una solución que fortalece tus músculos, los atlantes estamos hechos para soportar la presión de las profundidades…

—Suena interesante —dijo Roy algo enojado—supongo que no podre quitarme el traje ¿verdad?

—Solo si quieres que te explote la cabeza…literal — ambos hombres estuvieron caminando por pasillos mientras platicaban, sin darse cuenta el vehículo parecía haber aparcado—bueno que comience el tedio— Arthur suspiró al estar frente a la compuerta principal de esa extraña nave

—Pensé que esto serpia divertido…—se quejó Roy

—Solo para ti…— la puerta se abrió dejando ver un gran número de guardias y sirvientes que le daban la bienvenida al Rey— bueno, estamos en casa— Arthur pareció atravesar una especie de burbuja de aire, apenas puso un pie fuera de la nave, su cabello comenzó a juguetearse con el agua, parecía flotar, Roy le siguió con algo de temor.

—Saludos mi Rey…—Vulko fue el primero en acercarse, Roy lo reconoció enseguida—Joven amo bienvenido

—¿Joven que? Se equivocó de archivo amigo— el atlante de más edad se incomodó por el comenatario

—Tranquilízate Roy, eres mi invitado y todos están a tu disposición— Arthur le hizo una seña a sus sirvientes para que le siguieran dentro del enorme edificio— Vulko por favor enséñale a Roy sonde estarán sus habitaciones y después convoca al consejo— Arthur hablaba como todo un gobernante

—¿Y qué haré yo? —Roy se apresuró pataleando entre el agua, se notaba bastante nervioso

—Tranquilízate pequeño Roy, te mostraran donde dormirás y luego puedes curiosear por el palacio, luego te alcanzo… ya sabes, cosas de reyes— el rey de los Atlantes le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarle

—Si tu insistes…—Arthur asintió y pareció acariciarle el cabello, o más bien su equivalente acariciar el casco que tenía puesto.

Miraba con curiosidad todo en la habitación donde le habían acomodado, era bastante amplia y sobria con algo parecido a una cama sobre una estructura de piedra, paredes con tallas de conchas y moluscos, era normal para Roy después de todo estaba en el fondo del mar, era un cuarto seco pero a pesar de estar aislado mágicamente por el agua no podía quitarse el traje, lo bueno es que tenía una ventana que daba a la ciudad, era curioso ver como los atlantes iban y venían por el agua entre los peses y plantas marinas.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — la voz que llamó la atención le hizo dar la vuelta sorprendido Roy se topó de frente con la reina de los mares, la esposa de Arthur: Mera

—Yo… —Roy le quiso mirar con enojo, pero no podía, había algo diferente en la mirada de la mujer— lo siento mi reina… espero no haber importunado…

Mera se sintió un poco desarmada, aunque su furia no había disminuido en lo más mínimo—Te hice una pregunta niño ¿Qué haces en esta habitación? Responde ahora

—Yo solo, me dijeron que esta habitación era para que yo usara durante mi estancia señora Mera, pero quizá me equivoque

—Seguro que si—Mera tensó sus puños —ahora fuera de aquí…

—Me gustaría hablar antes con Arthur

—¡No vas a hablar con nadie! Ahora obedece antes de que te arranque la cabeza— Mera pareció comenzar a controlar el agua que dé a pocos

—Suficiente, señora intenté ser amable, pero esto no funciona… haga lo que quiera yo de aquí no me muevo—Roy se cruzó de brazos

—¡Te matare! — se volvió una lucha algo complicada, donde Roy a duras penas podía esquivar golpes, ese traje le hacía sentir lento y pesado, la mujer lo golpeo, lo pateo y lo hizo rodar por el suelo, estaba aseguro de que esta vez sí acabaría hecho pedazos.

—¡Ya basta! — Arthur apareció de la nada para colocarse entre ambos pelirrojos—Mera por favor…Arthur hablaba tratando de sonar conciliador—el chico está cansado por el viaje, déjalo descansar

—Lo Hare descansar bajo el agua Arthur, ¡Suéltame o no respondo!

—Tu no aras nada— el rubio tomó a su esposa y la sacó de la habitación, Roy escuchaba aun en el suelo las voces y reclamos, parecían estarse reclamando cosas, con cuidado Roy se paró apoyándose en la pared, en los intrincados adornos y caracoles.

La escena que vio era clara, una habitación de bebé en la que un par de enternecidos padres miraban dormir a su hijo para luego acomodarlo en una cuna… se deshizo de la imagen al sacudir su cabeza de un lado al otro—¿estás bien Roy?

—¿Por qué? —Arthur se confundió un poco por la pregunta de su pequeño Betta —¿Por qué aquí? — Roy estaba temblando nervioso, ahora entendía un par de cosas

—¿De qué hablas? — Arthur miraba al chico que lucía inseguro, apoyado en la pared—demonios…

—Ya entiendo por qué está molesta

Arthur no le dijo nada al chico, solo se dirigió a la cama y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado—es la habitación de mi hijo…

—Pude verlo… ¡qué va! Sentirlo… — Roy estaba bastante indignado—si esto es un truco para "hacerme entrar en razón" pierdes el tiempo Artie… —Roy lucía molesto—por más que me quieras meter ternura por los ojos no voy a perdonar a Oliver…

—No fue esa mi intención Roy, yo solo…olvídalo— Arthur estuvo por ponerse de pie pero Roy se sentó a su lado

—Un bebé… dices que esta era su habitación ¿cierto?

—No cualquier bebé—Arthur suspiró con desgano—mi hijo… Arthur Junior … era un bebé hermoso, llenó de vida le decían "aquababy"— el atlante parecía estar haciendo esfuerzo para no llorar

—No tienes que decirme nada… —esta vez fue Roy el que le puso una mano en el hombro a Arthur para confortarlo

—Fui un muy mal padre… una y otra vez— Arthur se tensó un poco—el murió por mi culpa…

—Nos e que paso y la verdad no me interesa demasiado pero estoy seguro que lo que fuera no fue tu culpa Arthur, yo estoy seguro que has sido, es decir que eres un buen padre—Arthur le miró agradecido—claro que si, mira lo que has hecho conmigo…

—Yo… por eso entiendo a Oliver, y se cómo se siente perder a un hijo—Roy hizo una mueca tras del casco—no quiero ser insistente en mala manera pequeño Betta es solo que en verdad quiero que lo pienses…—Roy terminó por asentir

—Está bien, lo pensaré con calma mientras paseo por este sitio— Roy por impulso se acercó y le dio un abrazo al rey de los mares— no dudes de ti Arthur… si los dos entramos en crisis nos llevara el demonio… o tu esposa o por lo menos—el comentario que hizo el pelirrojo le sacó una sonrisa al atlante.

—Eres todo un comediante pequeño Betta — Arthur le pasó su brazo por los hombros notó que estaba tenso, aun con todo y el grueso traje podía sentir que temblaba —¿Estas bien?

—Algo cansado, como lo dijiste—explicó Roy mientras se removía y se deshacía del agarre, se puso de pie.

—Bueno si, puedo entenderlo, es como cuando nadas por mucho tiempo, acabas muy cansado— Arthur se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos para seguir a Roy—pero dime ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora tu hogar temporal?

—Simpático—explicó Roy — aunque es complicado estarme moviendo entre el agua…— explicó Roy

—El traje te ayuda igual la sustancia que te inyecté, pero para hacerte más fácil las cosas hay cuartos secos como este…

—Y ¿puedo quitarme el casco por lo menos?

—Solo si quieres que tu cabeza quede aplastada— explico Arthur

—Supongo que no — Roy se puso nervioso pensaba en si podría resistir tanto tiempo atado a ese tipo de prisión individual

—Puedes recorrer lo que gustes de palacio, y mañana te llevo a dar una vuelta ¿Qué dices? —el pelirrojo asintió de buena gana

—¿No se enojara tu esposa?

—Ella vive enojada, así que no te preocupes —Arthur se alejó del pelirrojo —bueno ahora descansa un poco…

—Lo haré… oye Arthur — el pelirrojo detuvo al Atlante—Gracias por… por el paseo, por el descanso, por todo… —Roy se sentía bastante agradecido

—No hay nada que agradecer hijo, tu tranquilo — la palabra se le había salido, Arthur se avergonzó un poco de haber dicho eso, quizá era la habitación y los recuerdos, comenzaba a pensar que Oliver tenía razón, quizá estaba precipitando las cosas ¿Qué pensaría Roy? La mirada algo incomoda del pelirrojo le dio una pista era hora de salir de allí.

Cuando su anfitrión se fue Roy pudo dejarse caer en el suelo boca arriba, su aliento cansado y nervioso casi podía empañar el extraño casco que tenía puesto—Lo siento…—comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente; había comenzado… la abstinencia y sus síntomas.

Calores y temblores era lo primero que sentía y las ganas de correr, la tensión en el cuerpo y las ganas de arrancarse la piel, se llevó la mano al pecho y se cayó de nueva cuenta de que tenía ese extraño traje que le habían metido, como pudo se puso de pie y camino hasta el extraño balcón que dejaba ver parte de Poseidonis— debe de haber… sé que hay…. —le habían dado permiso de curiosear y lo haría; buscaría por todos los rincones, su experiencia le había enseñado que en cada ciudad en cada pueblo había una forma de evadir la realidad…—Lo siento Arthur…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Atlantida? Vaya que Arthur no se anda por las ramas cuando quiere llevar a alguien de paseo, pero ¿será que Arthur solo le llevó de paseo? ¿no estará escapando de algo? Por cierto estuvo complicada su traición subconsciente ¿no? Por otro lado, Oliver le tomó la palabra y fue de visita a Casa de Arthur ¿querrá hacer las paces? Y por otro lado Roy parece estar más tenso de lo normal, esperemos que no cometa una estupidez estando en territorios atlantes más porque la esposa de su anfitrión esta un tanto enojada con él, veremos qué pasa…

Como verán estamos comenzando un nuevo mes, y con un nuevo mes vienen todas las actualizaciones, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, que hayan pasado un buen rato al leerlo y que se hayan divertido, como siempre la invitación a dar reviews y sugerencia esta abierta, espero que se animen a escribir un review o si son muy penosos un Pm.

Antes de Irme pues quiero comentar a los lectores que no se preocupen, sé que muchos están nerviosos porque actualmente ya tengo muchas historias iniciadas, y temen que deje las más antiguas, pero calmados ninguna se quedara sin actualizar. Bueno era un avisito, a todos los lectores como siempre muchas gracias por seguirme, espero que todos tengan un excelente mes de junio, les deseo paz y bien, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	10. No lo toleraré

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **-No lo toleraré-**

Y bueno ¿Qué había de bueno en la Atlantida? ¿Qué tenía de interesante Poseidonis? —llevaba ya un día de entero tratando de averiguarlo y hasta ahora no había tenido éxito, y es que la guardia que siempre le acompañaba no ayudaba demasiado, si bien Arthur le había asignado a uno de sus consejeros como guía de turistas la reina Mera le había cambiado los planes y asignado un par de soldados que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra y eran muchísimo más aburridos—¡Hey! … aburridos…—dijo Roy de mala gana mientras se estiraba sobre una roca

—¿Qué quieres visitante? —le dijo uno de los soldados a Roy

—¿podemos hacer algo más que solo pasear por los Jardines, vinimos ayer…— se quejó Roy vehementemente —no es que me queje de estudiar con cuidado la naturaleza Atlante pero después de tres horas de ver la misma puta flor esto comienza a ser molesto…

—Controla tu boca estúpido terrestre…—le contesto el guardia

—¡Tú controla la tuya! No soy un terrestre…—Roy notó la mirada de confusión de los atlantes—es decir no soy un estúpido—sus cuidadores tuvieron que aguantar la risa, más que nada por respeto a su Rey

—¿por qué no te relajas muchacho? —dijo otro de los guardias

—¿muchacho? Eres como cinco minutos más viejo que yo …niño— dijo Roy a modo de queja— perdón… cría de pez… por que no se si ustedes nacen de huevos… ¡como los malditos Arenques que son! —fue una discusión pequeña, pero los guardias de Mera parecían tener tan mal carácter como la Reina misma, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, ya tenía a los soldados frente a él uno de ellos incluso le apuntaba al cuello con un filoso cuchillo, a través del grueso traje que le protegía de la presión del océano podía sentir el metal presionándole —Vamos, hazlo a ver si tienes el valor.

—Te crees muy audaz maldito intruso…

—Yo no tengo nada que perder—dijo Roy a modo de burla, incluso ejerció presión el mismo moviendo su cuello hacía adelante—anda… le harías un favor a más de uno

—Hay que ver la clase de basura suicida que trae el Rey a nuestra ciudad—dijo el guardia que apuntaba el cuchillo

—Déjalo en paz de una vez… no vale la pena..

—No amigo, ninguno vale la pena… nuestro Rey siempre trae escoria de la superficie a estos sitios…

—¡¿Perdón?! — Roy se alteró un poco por lo que habían dicho, reaccionó sin pensar pero de manera afortunada logrando desarmar al sujeto y consiguiendo que le rodearan—veamos de una vez quien es la escoria— se quejó el pelirrojo

—Adelante, mono terrestre…

—¡Suficiente! — A la voz autoritaria le siguió una deposición de las armas de los soldados quienes cayeron al suelo de rodillas a modo de saludo—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Mi señor yo… nosotros— uno de los guardias intentaba explicar lo sucedido

—Tranquilo Arthur, no pasa nada—Roy se dirigió al rey de los mares de una manera tan familiar que a sus cuidadores le pareció insultante—los chicos que amablemente la reina me asigno como protección solo me enseñaban algunos movimientos de lucha atlante

—¿En serio? —Arthur miraba a Roy un tanto confundido— Eso suena extraño…

—Bueno es que estoy aburrido, no te ofendas Arthur pero estar encerrado en el palacio es fastidioso por momentos…

—Sí creo que si… ¿alguna sugerencia pequeño Betta?

—¿Hay algún restaurante de comida china ahí afuera?

—No que yo recuerde—dijo Arthur divertido —al menos no de este lado del océano

—Sería divertido ir a buscar uno…

—Seguro que sí mi pequeño "luchador de Siam" — Arthur pareció acariciarle la cabeza por sobre el casco—que te parece que los guardias te acompañen a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, luego te veré para comer en la nave…

—¿E iremos de paseo? — Arthur asintió por la sugerencia de Roy, le daba mucho gusto verlo contento y más aún tranquilo, le había observado la noche anterior y aunque lo encontró durmiendo en el suelo y tuvo que regresarlo a la extraña cama de la habitación de su hijo, le gusto saber que no había tenido fuertes ataques de ansiedad durante la noche—¡Genial!

—Vale, pequeño Betta, ve a jugar con tus amiguitos y no te metas en problemas—explicó Arthur mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda—regresaré a lo mío, te veré en un rato…—sin decir nada más el rey de Atlantis desapareció

—Bien idiotas—dijo Roy mientras borraba su sonrisa de los labios—¿en que estábamos? —Roy se llevó una mano a tocarse la barbilla—¡Ah cierto! Me van a llevar de paseo…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque su Rey les dio una orden, por eso—dijo Roy con algo de malos humos

—No eso... pensé que nos…— uno de los guardias le miraba confundido—es decir era tu oportunidad de vengarte con el Rey

—Por favor Arenque… —dijo Roy a modo de burla—no soy tan infantil, además— Roy le extendió la mano para que se levante, a ambos guardias—si ustedes tallan mi espalda yo tallare la suya— una sonrisa pícara se dibujó tras el casco de Roy, parecía tener un plan para divertirse, ambos guardias parecieron entender todo.

Había que ver como los soldados se divertían, era increíble que en Poseidonis hubieran sitios parecidos a bares, pero lo que Roy buscaba realmente no era un trago que no podía pasar por su casco, sino que pudiera hacerlo volar, no literalmente claro está—Así que… erizos…—Roy miraba con curiosidad el extraño contenedor donde estaban varios erizos marinos

—De los mejores señor Betta… —dijo uno de los guardias…

—Me llamo Roy… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

—Kaoni —contesto el soldado mientras parecía consumir un líquido por medio de algo que parecía una manguera—y si es lo que quiere, eso le servirá…están llenos de la esencia del sarpa salpa, el pez alucinógeno…

—Además señor Roy, tomando en cuenta esa especie de traje que tiene puesto esta es la única opción que tiene…

—Si supongo que tienes Razón… este…¿Cómo te llamas tú? —"Anewa" fue lo que dijo el otro sujeto—entonces solo debo de tocarlo ¿cierto? —los soldados asintieron —bueno pues a su salud— Roy sumergió su mano y tomó uno de los extraños erizos, lo presionó con fuerza—¡Gagh! — Retiró su mano enseguida; el efecto fue inmediato sudoración, pulso acelerado, respiración agitada, una extraña sensación de adrenalina—¡Oh dios! ¡Si! — empezó a sentirse mejor, aun dentro de la agitación de su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse tremendamente libre—si… que delicia— comenzó a perderse de a pocos, no era como la droga que usualmente consumía pero se sentía bien; tenía que admitir que los atlantes sabían lo que hacían cuando se trataban de drogas—Mas…— se escuchó bajamente, pero el sonido viajaba más rápido en el agua.

— Demonios…—Roy había despertado con algo de trabajo y mucho dolor de cabeza, se vio nuevamente con una tenue Luz sobre sus ojos— ¡Ugh! Mi cabeza—dijo lastimeramente

—Hola Roy— la voz llamó la atención del pelirrojo quien hizo por incorporarse en su sitio—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera masticado, tragado y escupido un tiburón —dijo mientras se sobaba las sienes

—Bueno no fue exactamente eso…—Arthur se acercó al muchacho, Roy sintió que lo tomaban del rostro— es bueno ver que estas mejor…—Roy pareció recordar en ese momento lo que había pasado

—Arthur yo…

—Te pusiste mal, al parecer un molusco venenoso traspaso tu traje…aunque aún no me explico cómo—dijo el Rey de los mares de manera afable, Roy se sintió aliviado de que Arthur no sabía lo que en realidad había pasado—casi le corto la cabeza a esos inútiles que te acompañaban…

—No…—Roy por fin logro incorporarse en esa extraña cama—no fue su culpa…yo insistí en agarrar esa cosa… creo—dijo la frase bastante bajo

—Está bien, lo importante es que tu estas a salvo, aunque luego de tanto vomitar seguro debes de estar hambriento

—¿Vomité?

—¡Oh sí! Con muchas ganas, casi te ahogas dentro del traje, tuvimos que sacarte de ahí casi con abrelatas— comentó Arthur en un tono divertido que no dejaba de llevar con él un tono de preocupación

—¿Qué hicieron qué? —Roy se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo—¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está mi ropa? — Hizo por cubrirse con la sabana que tenía sobre su cuerpo—Quiero mi ropa Arthur…aunque sea devuélveme el maldito traje…

—Tranquilo pequeño Betta no pasa nada

—No puedo estar tranquilo, no me gusta estar desnudo…—se quejó el chico vehementemente

—Espera que terminen de lavar el traje, solo un momento Roy—le puso una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarle, pero Roy se arrebató con mucho enojo

—No me toques Arthur… —Roy por instinto se hizo hacia atrás chocando con la pared y golpeándose la cabeza—¡Auch!

—Hey… tranquilo Roy…—Arthur se acercó para mirarle la nuca al accidentado, que más por la sacudida y la resaca que por el golpe en si tenía cara de sufrimiento—no pareces haberte hecho daño…

—Me duele mi cerebrito…

—Pudiste haber muerto, no debes estar tocando cosas que no conozcas— Arthur se sentó al lado de Roy apoyándose junto a el

—Mi curiosidad innata siempre me mete en problemas ¿sabes?

—¿Así llegaste a eso? …digo ya sabes… —Roy agachó la cabeza por la pregunta de Arthur—¿Roy?

—Si… bueno es decir ya sabes… me la ofrecieron y fue como un ¿Por qué no? No ha de ser tan malo…—Roy esquivaba la mirada de Arthur—soy un estúpido…

—Vamos Roy cometiste un error todos lo hacemos, tomaste una mala decisión— Arthur le pasó un brazo por los hombros al chico—pero lo importante es que has decidido no seguir con lo mismo—el atlante sintió como el muchacho se tensaba

—Es que es muy difícil Arthur, siempre lo intento y siempre fallo…—dijo lastimeramente mientras se esforzaba por no llorar; y es que se sentía verdaderamente mal de haberle fallado a Arthur de una manera tan miserable, había ido a buscar drogas en la ciudad en la que estaba de visita y lo peor es que las había encontrado—no quiero decepcionarte…decepcionar a nadie otra vez

—Hay que hablar con la verdad, es una situación problemática—comentó Arthur en un tono serio que a Roy no le gustó ¿el atlante sabía algo más? —pero no te debes preocupar de ser una decepción o ser una carga… hasta el momento tenerte en casa ha hecho las cosas más…—Roy se encontraba a la expectativa— interesantes… por momentos divertidas… es casi como si…

—¿Cómo si qué?

Arthur pareció meditar más de lo normal, optó por mejor no decir nada quizá era muy pronto para hacer el comentario que deseaba realizar, podría herir sensibilidades—no nada olvídalo…

Roy se sintió bastante agradecido, terminó por recargarse sobre el cuerpo de Arthur que terminó de acomodarse al lado del pelirrojo—me siento cansado—dijo Roy lastimeramente

—Lo se pequeño Betta, vuelve a dormir…— Sin decir nada más el Atlante se terminó de acomodar al lado de su pequeño Betta y también cerró los ojos.

Se andaba con cuidado, pero con paso firme, no es que le importara demasiado si su esposo le encontraba "perturbando" sus dominios, pero tenía que hablar muy seriamente con el—¿Dónde está el Rey? —interrogó a uno de los soldados que estaban a bordo del extraño submarino donde Arthur resguardaba al chico

Siguió las indicaciones de que estaba en uno de los extraños camarotes, se dirigió ahí y al llegar la puerta se abrió con cuidado como si el mecanismo quisiera mantener al dueño de la habitación y su visitante aun dormidos.

La pelirroja no estaba feliz, estaba en serio muy extrañada de esa escena, extrañada pero comprobada en sus raras sospechas y es que la imagen de su esposo durmiendo al lado de un chico desnudo no era algo que se prestara a buenos pensamientos, inclusive tenía que admitir que lucían bastante tranquilos, y ella planeaba quitarles la tranquilidad.

Comenzó a formar estacas de hielo ella misma las clavaría en su pecho, levantó la mano y no pudo bajarla más—¡Sh! —su rubio esposo le había detenido la mano en el aire

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —pregunto airada la reina apretando los dientes

—Silencio… —Arthur comenzó a empujarla fuera de la habitación — el niño duerme— de manera sigilosa el rey de los mares volvió a cerrar la puerta para que Roy pudiera seguir durmiendo— si despiertas al muchacho te arranco la cabeza

—Buena esa Arthur ¿de dónde te salió lo buen padre? —Mera dejó de forcejear —¿ o será que te salió lo buen amante?

—¡Deja de decir idioteces mujer! —Arthur estaba enormemente ofendido por el comentario de su esposa—mira deja de decir tonterías Mera, mejor dime que es lo que quieres

—Te estaba buscando, aun tienes asuntos que atender… y me entere que los habías dejado tirados por venir a atender a este maldito drogadicto…

—Baja tu voz—Arthur tomó a su esposa del brazo y la alejó de la puerta, la soltó para ir caminando en otra dirección— el chico tuvo un problema y casi se muere

—Puedo saber qué fue lo que le pasó —Mera miró muy seria a Arthur— tu nuevo niño se ha idio de putas a la ciudad

—Deja de inventar cosas…

—No estoy inventando nada, bien lo sabes… tú no eres el único que tiene ojos por todo el océano…

—Seguramente tus pequeños soplones le han llevado a los sitios más bajos de la ciudad…

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras Arthur, pero bien sabes que el chico tiene ese maldito vicio…—Arthur hizo una mueca

—¿Qué quieres mera? Dilo de una vez

—Lo quiero fuera, fuera de la Atlántida, fuera de mi vida… —Arthur negó con la cabeza —Se lo que estás pensando, y de una vez te lo advierto… no… ya no más reemplazos

—No sé de qué hablas Mera

—Me los has pasado por la cara y te advierto que no lo soportaré una vez más, no quiero más reemplazos, mi hijo se fue y nada ni nadie podrá reemplazarlo

—Yo no traje un reemplazo, solo es alguien que necesita ayuda

—Necesita más ayuda de lo que piensas— Mera se dirigió a una especie de Closet donde habían varios trajes como el que Roy había usado— y debes creerme que tú también…—le arrojó un traje a Arthur el cual lo tomó entre sus manos—te doy unos días más Arthur, no me importa que lo tengas como mascota en la superficie pero no me gusta verlo en la habitación de mi hijo — sentenció la mujer Arthur apretó la ropa con fuerza.

Observó el traje con cuidado y pudo notar que habían unos pequeños agujeros en él, Arthur suspiró con pesar, su esposa parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba.

Despertó le dieron otro traje por Arthur y se lo puso nuevamente con algo de trabajo y ayuda por parte del Rey de la Atlantida, como Arthur había prometido lo llevó de paseo por toda Poseidonis, Roy lucía bastante interesado viendo todo con curiosidad, con algo de desconfianza Arthur lo dejaba ir por ahí y por allá, lucía por demás excitado —¡Vaya! — Roy se detuvo interesado en lo que parecía ser una tienda que vendía cuchillos y armas atlantes —al fin veo cosas interesantes…

—¿Armas?

—Me llaman Arsenal ¿recuerdas? —dijo divertido Roy, al gobernante de la Atlantida le daba gusto verlo más relajado — No creo que vendan arcos por aquí ¿verdad?

—No, hasta donde yo sé…

—Sería bueno armas algo como una ballesta que pueda ser usado por los soldados Atlantes, digo no es que sus armas sean malas pero no están de más— Roy sonrió divertido, Arthur podía ver su sonrisa por detrás de ese extraño casco

—¿quieres ver armas Atlantes en acción? —pregunto Arthur interesado

—¿Me vas a comprar unas?

—¿No prefieres unos dulces?

—Para mí… esos son dulces—dijo Roy señalando los cuchillos, Roy sintió que Arthur lo alejaba de ahí —pero, pero, pero…

—No, venga tengo una mejor idea…

Roy se quedó ligeramente impactado por el edificio al que le habían llevado por Arthur—¿entonces piensas dejarme en un internado? —inquirió Roy mientras era arrastrado por Arthur

—No, los príncipes Atlantes reciben educación en casa— dijo entre risas el rubio, Roy se confundió un poco —esta es la base de la milicia de Poseidonis—Arthur Nadó por encima de los muros arrastrando con el al pequeño Betta

—¡Atención! — al extraño Grito de el que parecía ser un capitán hizo que los soldados que estaban entrenando se pusieran en posición de firmes—Señor…

—Pueden descansar general—ordeno Arthur que por fin puso sus pies en el suelo

—¿Sucede algo mi señor? —inquirió el elegante y fuerte general

—Solo estoy de visita para ver cómo trabajan los gloriosos ejércitos Atlantes—la frase resonó en el lugar haciendo un buen eco en los oídos de sus soldados—mi invitado—hizo una seña para que Roy se acercara—quiere ver como combaten lo soldados— el general hizo una extraña mueca, acababa de comprobar lo que los rumores decían que su Rey tenía un nuevo favorito, y este además era un terrestre debilucho—¿General Neol?

—Como usted mande Señor— el general hizo señas a sus soldados que hicieron en seguida un circulo —tu , y tu—señaló a dos soldados al azar que entraron al círculo, en seguida los soldados colocaron sus lanzas en posición horizontal para cerrar las salidas —¡Hasta el final! —los soldados contestaron con sonido gutural; mientras que los que estaban al centro comenzaron lanzarse golpes de lanza.

Fueron u nos minutos donde Roy pudo ver como se lanzaban patadas, golpes y estocadas, era un estilo de lucha particular, pero nada del otro mundo; Roy miraba todo atento, se interesó más cuando uno de los hombres resultó herido en un brazo y soltó su arma—Eso es un golpe bajo—dijo Roy bajamente al ver que con una sonora patada tumbaban al que estaba desarmado, recibió más golpes en el suelo, el herido parecía que ya estaba sangrando— Arthur…—

—¿Si?

— si sigue así va a matarlo…

—Espero que no…— contestó a Roy el rey de los mares

—No vine a ver morir a alguien, solo quería ver una exhibición

—Esta es la mejor exhibición que podrá ver señor visitante—dijo pesadamente el general

—No vale la pena matar por una estúpida exhibición— explicó Roy bastante enojado mientras se sucedían los golpes dentro de ese extraño circulo de la muerte— Deténgalos ahora

—Tú no me das órdenes jovencito

—¡Claro que sí!-la verdad es que Roy se sentí inseguro de lo que decía — Arthur

—General Ya oyó al chico… Deténgalos ahora—un golpe más y uno de los soldados cayó al suelo—No voy a repetirlo General

—La tradición de la armada atlante exige que solo uno salga con vida— dijo presuntuoso el general

—¡Suficiente! —Arthur dio el grito en forma de Orden, detestaba que los generales le quisieran poner de pretexto pseudotradiciones bárbaras—¡Roy! —El rey de los mares se quedó perplejo al ver que su pequeño Betta había entrado en el círculo y sostenía la lanza que había caído al suelo protegiendo al que había sido derrotado

—Dije que se detuvieran— Roy hablaba con trabajo

—Ya fue suficiente, van a detenerse ahora— Arthur se acercó preocupado al círculo—Su rey lo ordena— el general Bufó con desgano

—Ya oyeron a su majestad, deténganse…— a regañadientes los soldados obedecieron

—Debe tener cuidado señor terrestre— le dijo el soldado que aparentemente había ganado el combate— la próxima vez podría no detenerme a tiempo

—No habrá una próxima vez idiota… si quisiera de verdad pelear contigo no tendrías oportunidad—dijo Roy ofendido

—Venga Roy hora de regresar a casa— Arthur ayudó a levantarse al pelirrojo, en menos de dos segundo el pelirrojo era arrastrado por las aguas—¿estas temblando?

—Tal vez…—Roy lucia serio—no dijiste nada

— ¿sobre qué?

—Ibas a dejar morir al chico…—Roy lucía serio y nervioso—nunca crei que fueras de ese tipo de personas

—Me juzgas con mucha ligereza Roy—dijo Arthur igual de serio que Roy, detuvo su nado en un lugar bastante desolado

—Es que no sé qué pensar…

—Yo no abandono a la gente Roy, menos a los que me importan, si eso es lo que te da miedo

—Yo no tengo miedo…

—No seguramente tienes ansiedad…— dijo Arthur en un ligero tono de reclamo que Roy incomodó—escucha Roy, yo solo estaba… es decir quería—Arthur meditó un poco más lo que quería decir—escucha, me equivoqué en mi reaccionar, pero pude ver algo

—¿Qué cosa? — Roy estaba aún algo enojado

—Tus buenas intenciones, no importa lo que digan otros podrás ser un desastre, pero eres un buen chico— Arthur le puso una mano en el hombro al pelirrojo

Roy se sonrojó por el comentario de Arthur, no siempre recibía tan buenos comentarios, era tan diferente a cuando vivía con Oliver en donde todo el tiempo peleaban—Gracias Oli…—Roy cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y enseguida corrigió —es decir Arthur… quise es decir yo…

—Jeje no tienes que disculparte chico, no es como si le hubieras dicho mamá a la maestra Arthur bromeo y se sorprendió al sentir que Roy se le abalanzaba y lo abrazaba —-lo siento no quise confundirte, es solo que estoy… no sé cómo estoy… ¿distraído?

—Yo creo que estás listo…

—¿para qué?

—Regresar a la superficie…— Roy puso una cara complicada que Arthur pudo ver detrás del casco—vamos pensé que ya te habrías fastidiado de usar el traje

—Si pero…

—Estarás bien hijo—Arthur se percató de lo que había dicho — ejem, además alguien debe encender la aquaseñal ¿no? —Roy asintió divertido—entonces regresemos a palacio, tengo que firmar un par de documentos Atlantes y después regresaremos al faro.

—¿Cenaremos Pizza?

—Pensé que querrías comida china…—Roy se encogió de hombros—comeremos lo que quieras comer mi pequeño Betta, pero solo si te portas bien…—Arthur rió divertido y dio una señal para que Roy se acercara a él y regresaran al palacio.

Fue cuestión de horas, en realidad Arthur estaba igual de cómodo en su palacio que en el faro, pero con Mera reclamando por Roy era muy complicado permanecer ahí por lo que decidió hacerle caso y regresar a la brevedad a su casa a la orilla del mar—me regreso a la superficie—fue todo lo que le dijo a su esposa a modo de despedida y esta lo tomó bastante bien, Arthur esperaba que permaneciera igual de calmada después de leer el documento que le había dejado para leer.

—Hogar dulce hogar— dijo Roy mientras se estiraba con pesadez al bajar de la nave justo en la orilla, Arthur sonrió ante la expresión del muchacho

—¿Feliz de estar en casa?

—Digamos que contento… —la verdad es que Roy se sentía menos nervioso, lo único que en sus adentros le perturbaba un poco era que tenía de nuevo las tentaciones habituales, esos lugares a donde podía ir sin necesidad de la guía de un atlante y donde una sola aspiración bastaba para hacerle volar—¿Qué es eso?

Era algo bastante vidente y difícil de ignorar, la enorme casa que había sido construida en su ausencia, dos plantas, elegante Garage, un pequeño Muelle, un balcón que daba al mar—no lo se ¿nuevos vecinos? —Arthur miraba todo de manera curiosa, Roy miraba todo desconfiado—podemos ir a saludar si gustas…

—No se… ¿Quién pondría una casa por aquí? ¿es decir a que calse de idiot….?-Roy detuvo su comentario al ver la expresión reprobatoria de Arthur—¡Oh cierto, cierto! No dije nada

—Venga vayamos a saludar—Arthur dirigió sus pasos de manera segura si eran nuevos vecinos más valía comentarles y ponerles al tanto de quien era, más que nada por los peligros que pudieran enfrentar, porque no era sencillo ser vecino de un súper héroe

Roy caminaba unos pasos detrás de Arthur mirando todo con fastidio, el lujoso auto que estaba estacionado en la parte que daba a la entrada a la playa, las elegantes macetas con plantas y flores, todo tenía un ambiente muy familiar para el.

—No estés husmeando pequeño Betta, pensaran que somos unos mal educados— ordenó Arthur al ver que Roy corría por aquí y por allá, tratando de observar por las ventanas

—No estoy…— se quedó helado al ver hacia adentro, helad pero no petrificado— ¡Vámonos! — Roy llegó justo en el momento en que Arthur tocaba el timbre

—No podemos irnos, ya toque el timbre…

—Aun estamos a tiempo, ¡Vamonos de aquí!

—¿me puedes decir que te pasa? Estabas muy tranquilo hace unos minutos..-Arthur estaba extrañado, en un movimiento rápido halo a Roy hacia el y le paso un brazo por encima del hombro—anda Roy calmate un segundo, será un saludo amistoso y luego iremos a casa a comer pizza…

—¡No! ¡Es que no entiendes! —Arthur volvió a tocar el timbre, Roy deseó tener fuerza atlante como para poder arrastrarlo lejos de esa puerta

—¿Qué no entiendo? —Al fin la puerta se abrió —Hola buenos días… —El rostro de Arthur se puso serio

—Buenos Días Arthur, Roy

—eso trataba de decirte, conozco al idiota del vecino…—Masculló Roy de mala gana.

—Hola Oliver…. Que gusto verte— Un mar de sarcasmo brotó de la boca de Arthur, de haber sabido que se encontraría con esa sorpresa en tierra se hubiera quedado en el fondo del mar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok… Parece que Roy no puede tener algo de tranquilidad permanente, en parte porque el lo busca en parte por que los problemas lo buscan, mira que andar visitando bares e interrumpiendo peleas de soldados atlantes es algo arriesgado, pero como dijo Roy es muy curioso, aunque hay que ver que su curiosidad lo mete en problemas, por otro lado Arthur menciona un aprueba, pero ¿de qué? Hablando de pruebas parece que se le avecina una buena al rey de la Atlantida con esos nuevos vecinos que parecen haberse instalado justo al lado del faro, en fin parece que las sorpresas para esa extraña "familia" no acaban.

¡Estoy de vuelta! Bueno después de un breve descanso forzado por motivos de trabajo y salud estamos de vuelta iniciando las actualizaciones del mes, comenzando por esta serie que es una de mis favoritas , la historia del joven Roy y el rey de los mares, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que les haya sacado una sonrisa, si tienen oportunidad de dejar un review o enviar un PM ssus sugerencias, críticas y comentarios serán muy bien recibidos.

Ahora si me retiro para seguir escribiendo las actualizaciones del mes , espero que tengan oportunidad de leer mis demás fics y actualizaciones, por ahora me despido deseándoles a todos paz y bien, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	11. Desagradable

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **-Desagradable-**

—Hola Arthur… —la voz retumbaba en su cabeza, el rey de la Atlantida miraba con algo de sorpresa a su nuevo vecino—¿pasa algo?

—¿Qué? No, para nada Oliver—Arthur hizo un gesto algo complicado

—Por eso te dije que debíamos irnos…—se quejó Roy—debí saberlo… ¿Quién más si no este presumido traería un elegante auto deportivo a la playa? Ni siquiera el señor Wayne es tan presumido…

—Tranquilo Roy… no hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo—se defendió Oliver de manera calmada

—¡Vete al demonio Oliver! — Se quejó Roy — lo que no hay necesidad es de que estés aquí … ¡Me vas a decir ahora que demonios haces aquí!

—Roy, Roy calmado…— Arthur le puso una mano por los hombros al chico y lo llevó unos pasos hacia atrás— ¿Por qué no tratas de tranquilizarte?

—Por qué no puedo… este idiota vino aquí a espiarme…— dijo enojado el pelirrojo

—Vamos, Vamos Roy ¿no crees que estas exagerando? — el mencionado solo negó con la cabeza, Arthur lo alejó un poco más de Oliver quien solo bufó con desgano —anda… trata de calmarte, venias muy relajado

—es que solo ver a Oliver me enoja…— se quejó Roy con vehemencia

—La cosa es que ya está aquí ¿por qué no saludas y luego nos vamos a casa? —insistió el Rubio

—Lo dices como si fuera más fácil, sabes que prefiero enfrentarme a tu esposa nuevamente

—Roy…

—No en serio Arthur… —el rubio pareció suavizar un poco su mirada sacando a un poco a Roy de su pose tan rígida

—¿tanto significa para ti?

—creo que significa más para Oliver… anda si no lo harás por él, hazlo por mi ¿te parece? —el rey de los mares esbozo una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo tuvo que suspirar y asentir con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible—está bien lo haré, pero luego nos vamos ¿ok?

—No será de otra forma—dijo Arthur muy seguro, Roy le miró agradecido— ese es mi muchacho…—a modo de reflejo Arthur le tomó de las mejillas y le besó la frente

—¡que dem…! ¡Gr! — Oliver solo pudo aguantar su enojo ¿Por qué ese pedazo de pescado se acercaba tan familiarmente a su hijo?, tuvo que contenerse al ver que Arthur regresaba caminando tímidamente junto con Roy—¿si?

—Nada Oliver, solo queríamos darte la bienvenida al mmmm ¿vecindario? —dijo Arthur con algo de inseguridad —¿verdad Roy?

—Si como sea— Roy sintió que Arthur le daba un ligero codazo— es decir lo que dijo Arthur — recibió un nuevo codazo—¡hay bueno ya! … siento haberte insultado hace rato— dijo Roy de mala gana, Oliver sonrió irónico

—No te preocupes Roy… seguro no querías decir esas cosas

—Yo no aseguraría tal cosa…—estaba por comenzar una nueva discusión pero era mejor guardar la compostura—bueno debemos irnos…— el pelirrojo se dispuso a partir, incluso tomó a Arthur del brazo, pero no llego muy lejos por que fue sostenido de las piernas—¿Qué demonios?

—¡Roy! ¡Volviste! — una figura delgada, morena y de cabello rubio le miraba con bastante alegría

—¿pero qué? ¿Connor? — el menor asintió divertido— hola pequeño Olie… ¿Cómo estás?

—Aburrido, estaba esperando que llegaras para poder jugar con alguien…— expresó el pequeño

—¿Cómo que me esperabas? ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

—Tenemos varios días por aquí, papá dice que este será nuestro nuevo hogar…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! —el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que había escuchado

—Asi que … —Arthur por fin intervino— te quedarás por aquí

—Al menos un tiempo…— Oliver puso su cara más cínica, parecía querer hacer enojar al atlante —¿no te molesta verdad?

—Para nada…siempre es bueno tener vecinos…

—Y sería mejor si estos actuaran de una manera algo mas cuerda— Dinah irrumpio en la conversación—lamento interrumpir pero llevan ya bastante tiempo en la puerta deberían considerar el trasladar su discusión a la sala—dijo la rubia como no queriendo la cosa

—Aquí nadie discute querida—dijo Oliver con algo de malos humos

—No nací ayer, ni me case contigo hace poco… si vas a inomodar a Arthur será mejor que por lo menor le invites a algo para pasar el trago amargo—la mujero miraba al arquero con os brazos cruzados, en serio que se veía algo molesta—bien en ese caso… Arthur…

—¿Si?

—Pasa a la casa… puedes comer un pedazo de pastel mientras Connor le muestra su nueva habitación a Roy

—No, quiero molestar…—se excusó el rubio

—Y yo no quiero entrar a ese sitio…— dijo Roy mientras luchaba con connor que le jalaba para llevarle dentro—¡Quedate quieto Connor! ¡Carajo!

—¡No le hables así a tu hermano! —intervino Oliver

—¡Tu no me grites! — enseguida el más pequeño soltó al pelirrojo que estaba comenzando a temblar del enojo.

—Ok, ok, vamos no hagamos de esto una escena—intervino Dinah—Oliver a la cocina, Connor adentro—ambos rubios quisieron protestar—no me obliguen a usar el grito… —ante esa ligera amenaza no hubo nada más que hacer que obedecer

—Dinah lo siento, yo no quería causar tanto alboroto—se disculpó Arthur

—No es culpa tuya ni mucho menos Arthur Oliver es algo complicado y Roy—-el aludido miró en otra dirección— porque no acompañas a Connor un rato, el quiere verte desde hace tiempo…

Arthur y roy se miraron un segundo—¿Qué dices chico?

—Entrare si tu entras…

—No lo haré de otra forma pequeño Betta—Arthur le guiñó un ojo a roy quien sonrió divertido—vale Dinah te acepto el pastel

—Perfecto—la rubia les hizo una seña para que pasaran, dieron una honda bocanada de aire y accedieron al sitio.

La cosa es que la casa era muy cómoda unas diez o quince veces más amplia que la casa de Arthur y se notaba solo en la cocina donde Arthur estaba sentado con una rebanada de pastel y una taza de café, frente a él estaba Oliver que bebía un vaso de soda y en medio de ellos Dinah que al igual que Arthur tenía un buen pedazo de postre—Así que… somos vecinos ahora ¿no?

—Es correcto —Oliver bebió de su vaso—¿enojado?

—La playa es libre y hasta donde sabia era publica… ¿Cómo compraste un pedazo de playa?

—fue algo costoso… no lo negaré pero valio la pena con tal de

—Incomodar a la gente…

—Ahora te incomodo ¿eh? … no eres tan inocente como pareces…—se quejó Ollie vehemente

—¿perdon? ¿quieres decir algo Oliver? Adelante soy todo oídos…

—Sabes a qué me refiero –el arquero bebió de su vaso de nueva cuenta—no me gusta tanta cercanía con mi hijo…

— ¿el hijo que echaste de casa?

—¡Tú no eres nadie para juzgar lo que he hecho!

—¡Ni tú lo eres para juzgar lo que hecho o no por el chico! —contra atacó el atlante

—¡Basta! —Dinah aporreo un puño sobre la mesa—escúchenme los dos yo se que ambos tienen motivos para estar molestos el uno con el otro, pero deberían de pensar mejor lo que hablan y lo que dicen, lo que Roy menos necesita en este momento es pasarla escuchando lo que hacen o dejan de hacer

—El empezó —se quejó Oliver

—Escucha Oliver, yo no quiero ser una molestia, se que Roy es tu hijo yo no he querido robártelo ni nada por el estilo…

—No parece—el rubio arquero recibió un visible manotazo de parte de su esposa

—En fin como te decía, yo solo, solo he querido ayudar— el atlante dijo esto para después dar un gran bocado al pastel que tenía en frente

—Sabemos lo que has hecho Arthur y te estamos muy agradecidos, aunque Oliver no lo diga… es solo que es muy testarudo… —Oliver quiso negar lo que decía su esposa, pero en realidad había una parte de verdad

—es verdad Arthur, perdona no es que quiera pelear es solo que no sé cómo sobrellevar esto

—Algo deberá ocurrírsenos, por el bien de Roy—dijo Dinah los dos hombres que estaban a casa costado asintieron con un sonido gutural, era bueno ir llegando a un acuerdo.

—Así que es cierto… estas quedándote con Aquaman—la voz chillona interrumpió su juego de video, Roy Connor miraron hacia la entrada de la habitación

—Hola niña tonta… ¿Cómo estás? — dijo Roy con bastante malos humos

—Jodida, por tu culpa— dijo la chica de malos humos

—Mira Artemis mis no me eches la culpa de tus malas relaciones, que vistas como prostituta no es mi problema….

—El único que se prostituye aquí eres tu… ¿Por cuánto? ¿20 gramos? —Las palabras de la chica enojaron a Roy sobre manera quien dejó caer el mando de los videojuegos que tenía en sus manos—¡Huy! ¿Te enojaste?

—NO sabes lo que dices pequeña estúpida…

—Sé que no soy tan tonta como para dejarme caer en las drogas…

—¿Por qué no cierras la boca de una vez? Connor está presente — Roy señalo a su hermano menor que solo miraba la discusión algo confundido

—Artemis, sal de mi habitación, interrumpes nuestro juego — se quejó el menor

—Es el colmo que te guste este sitio—dijo Artemis mientras señalaba todo a su alrededor—por culpa de este imbécil—explicó señalando a Roy—tuvimos que dejar ciudad Star para venir a esta odiosa playa

—A mí me gusta la playa…—se defendió el menor

—Genial, ya te contagio el idiota de Roy, se quejó la chica

—Yo no contagie a nadie Artemis, es más yo no pedí que vinieran aquí…

—Claro que sí, tú y tu actuación de niño abandonado y farmacodependiente…—Roy se acercó retador a Artemis—solo quieres llamar la atención…

—No sabes lo que dices… —Roy no dijo nada más, solo se retiró

—¡Roy espera! —Connor salió corriendo tras de su hermano —¡Mira lo que hiciste tonta!

El silencio que había en la cocina le parecía algo bastante sorpresivo esperaba encontrar un buen enfrentamiento o algunos alardeos de Oliver, pero no había nada de eso—¿podemos irnos ya? —interrumpió Roy, Arthur no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Seguro quieres irte ya?

—Si…vámonos por favor…

—Pero Roy yo pensé que…— Oliver se puso de pie también para peguntar el por qué Roy quería irse tan pronto—digo… esta también es tu casa…

—No, no es mi casa… yo no quiero estar aquí, apenas quería pasar a saludarte ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a vivir contigo? — Roy se cruzó de brazos—vamos Arthur…

—Y tu solución es huir nuevamente… tu solución es irte con…

—Oliver… —Arthur por fin intervino—escucha será mejor no presionar a Roy, déjalo que vaya a mi casa, el ahí es bienvenido y cuando esté listo el solo vendrá a verte

—Coincido con Arthur —intervino Dinah

—¿de lado de quien estas? —preguntó Oliver enojado, DInah solo le negó con la cabeza—está bien… hagan lo que quieran— sin decir nada más Oliver se retiró enojado de la cocina

—bien sigamos el ejemplo de Oliver, vámonos Arthur— Roy no espero a que el rubio emitiera una palabra sin decir nada más se dirigió a la entada de la casa, la abrió y emprendió camino al faro

—Yo…lo siento Dinah… —Dinah no dijo nada al atlante, que se disculpó con una seña y corrió para alcanzar a Roy—¡Roy!

Encontró al menor paseándose por la entrada de su casa, primero le vio dando vueltas, luego lo vio pateando la arena, luego cuando lo tenía a solo unos pasos lo vio golpeando la pared —¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! — gritaba enojado el pelirrojo

—¡Hey! Tranquilo muchacho…— Arthur llegó corriendo tras del muchacho e intento sujetarlo

—No me toques… esto también es tu culpa

—¿mi culpa?

—¡Si! Yo solo quería venir a casa y comer algo de comida china, pero ¡no! El rey de los peces quería ser un buen vecino y saludar a ese imbécil

—Ok entiendo que este molesto, pero no tienes por qué expresarte así

—¡cierra la boca Arthur! —el pelirrojo se alejó un paso de él e intentó darle un golpe

—¡Hey Tranquilo! —Arthur se sorprendió un poco de la forma en que reaccionaba el chico—No hay por qué ponerse de esa forma— el rubio tuvo que esquivar otro golpe del pelirrojo—bueno tú lo quisiste

—¡¿Qué?! — Roy no vio exactamente que pasaba en un movimiento rápido se sintió aprisionado por el atlante que le rodeo con sus brazos y le inmovilizó —¡bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Suéltame Arthur te lo advierto! —el pelirrojo forcejeaba e intentaba zafarse todo en vano

—Nada de eso jovencito, primer vamos a calmarnos…— Arthur respiró con profundidad

—¡Que estoy calmado!

—Si claro, eso se nota… bueno respira hondo— Roy se asustó por la instrucción, no pudo decir nada más en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió como se elevaba por los aires

—¿pero qué? — miró la playa y el faro que se veía pequeño —no, no, no ¡Arthur no!

—¡Aguanta la respiración! —Roy hizo una mueca al sentir como se mojaba y sumergía en el mar, abrió los ojos para ver como una ballena iba hacia ellos, se asustó un poco—¡Wuju! — Arthur fue impulsado por la fuerza del enorme cetáceo en conjunto con su pelirrojo acompañante

—¡Ah! ¡Quiero bajar! — No tuvo que rogar más, Arthur obedeció a Roy cuando aterrizó sobre un acantilado —suelo, suelo, suelo…bonito suelo—dijo mientras caía al suelo y abrazaba la tierra

—¿Estas mejor? — Arthur le tendió una mano el chico el cual la tomó y se levantó del suelo— perdona Roy no se me ocurrió otra cosa… ¿quieres hablar?

—No…— un silencio se formó entre ambos — es solo que… Arthur no me gusta…

—Puedo entenderlo Roy— Arthur se acercó al chico y lo abrazó por la espalda—no tenemos que hablar de nada si no quieres…

—¿Volvemos al faro? —Roy notó que Arthur asentía —Gracias…

—¿Por qué?

—Por no preguntar y por no juzgarme…—Roy se aferró más al abrazo de Arthur — para todos es muy fácil juzgarme… por eso no entiendo que hacen aquí

—Creo que tu familia te extraña…

—No sé si se les puede llamar de esa forma — Arthur rió un poco —¿Qué?

—No es nada… podrán ser algo molestos, pero son tu familia y créeme por más molestos que sean los extrañarías si no estuvieran…—el tono de Arthur se puso melancólico.

Guardaron silencio, estaban de pie viendo el atardecer que estaba comenzando, ambos empapados, ambos pensativos, a Roy no le había movido nada ver a los Queen como nuevos vecinos, sin embargo ahora se encontraba más empático con Arthur, ahora sentía que sus malos comentarios habían hecho sentir mal a Arthur—ven Roy… es hora de encender la "Aquaseñal" — Arthur soltó a Roy y dio unos pasos hacía la orilla, Arthur se sorprendió de ver que Roy volvía a colgarse de su cuerpo, le sacó una sonrisa ya que por lo general era Arthur quien abrazaba al chico y no al revés—Sujétate fuerte hijo…— un sonido gutural a modo de pregunta fue la respuesta de Roy, quien se vio nuevamente sorprendido al sentir como Aquaman se arrojaba hacia las rocas.

Que más daba comer o no en el faro , Roy no quería estar cerca de lo Queen e ir a comer al pueblo parecía una buena forma de sacarlo con su gusto, si señor Arthur era "un buen padre" desde los techos no muy altos del pequeño pueblo costero Green arrow miraba todo con curiosidad.

Primero habían llegado en esa vieja camioneta, fueron de comprar y luego a buscar un lugar donde pudieran comer estuvieron ahí un buen rato, a Oliver le daba más mala espina con cada minuto que pasaba, le parecía más una cita que otra cosa—pero si solo falta que vayan al cine…—dijo mientras se retiraba los binoculares del rostro.

—¿vas a seguir con tu paranoia?

—Lo hago por su bien —dijo el arquero mientras observaba como Arthur pagaba la cuenta

—¿El bien de quién? —Dinah se quejó, comenzaba a molestarle la obsesión de Oliver.

—De ambos, uno es un idiota manipulador, y el otro es simplemente un idiota que se deja manipular, los hábitos de Roy no han cambiado y no van a cambiar pronto…no sin ayuda

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a hacer? ¿Espiarlo y acosarlo hasta que decida recibir ayuda?

—Si es necesario si… eres un maldito testarudo

—Mira Dinah, Arthur no sería el primer tonto que cae por el acto de Roy… la cosa es que no creo que Arthur sea tan inocente como se piensa…— observó de nuevo y notó que se metía al cine con su hijo—¡Es el colmo! —Dinah solo entornó los ojos

La película que habían elegido era por mucho poco interesante y por momentos hacía bostezar al Rey de los Mares— por el título no parecía tan aburrida—dijo entre susurros el atlante a Roy que solo asintió con poco interés.

—se llamaba masacre estudiantil siete, pensé que tendría algo más que escenas sangrientas…—Roy se removió con algo de incomodidad y nerviosismo, desde que llegaron al pueblo había una intranquilidad que sentía a flor de piel—creo que iré al baño…

—Adelante chico… que todo salga bien—dijo en tono de broma el Rubio

—Si pasa algo te lo hare saber…— se burló Roy de sí mismo, se puso de pie y salió por el pasillo a buscar el baño

No, no le avisaría y ¿cómo le diría a Arthur la verdadera razón para ir al cine? Que estaba a solo dos pasos, un par de calles de aquel proveedor mal vestido que le había dado sus primeras dosis en Mercy Reef; pensaba en que no quería que Arthur se enterase de su debilidad, pero el asunto es que lo necesitaba con desesperación, se sentía muy nervioso después de aquellos desagradables encuentros durante el día; sería solo un poco… un par de líneas y listo, nadie notaría nada.

—Vaya…mira quien vino por aquí — el vendedor le reconoció apenas ingresó en el callejón —pensé que me habías cambiado

—No vine a charlar— Roy estaba algo impaciente, lo que menos quería era entablar una conversación cn ese aberrante sujeto, aberrante y necesario para el pelirrojo—necesito un poco

—Siempre tengo para alguien como tu guapo—el sujeto se acercó y le acaricio el cabello con confianza—¿Cómo piensas pagar?

—Tengo esto…— sacó una brillante moneda de oro, el tipo sonrió agradecido pero con algo de desilusion en sus ojos

—aquí tienes niño, que te aproveche

—¿solo eso? Vamos viejo, es una moneda de oro… y me costo trabajo obtenerla…

—esos son tus problemas niño … no me interesa a quien tuviste que matar… vender estas cosas es difícil al menos sin llamar la atención por eso entre los distribuidores valen tan poco—Roy se decepcionó un poco— pero …

—¿pero?

—Si quieres más… podemos hacer un trato—el vendedor de droga se acercó a roy sugestivamente y en un movimiento rápido le agarro el trasero

—¡Hey! ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Roy se retiró del agarre con algo de violencia

—Bueno, bueno… está bien… ¿un oral? —no podía ser más directo, sexo oral por droga.

Era una oferta avergonzante pero parecía algo justa, Roy necesitaba un poco más de dosis y el tipo quería algo de placer—placer por placer— dijo Roy para si, sintió que le guiaban con las manos sobre los hombros, quedó de rodillas en el callejón—que sea rápido…— la bragueta del sujeto se abrió.

 _¡El único que se prostituye aquí eres tú!_ La frase resonó en su cabeza, la frese dicha por Artemis y los esfuerzos de Arthur—No…

—¿Qué pasa ahora niño? ¡Vamos chupala de una vez!

—¡No!

—ya no…no más—se levantó y comenzó a retirarse del lugar, entre temblores y sudor frio

—¡Bien! ¡Como quieras! — el sujeto se acomodó su ropa bastante enojado—ya volverás chico… todos lo hacen

Arthur seguía en el cine, parecía que estaba por dormirse cuando Roy llegó a toda prisa por el pasillo—pensaba que te habías ido por el inodoro pequeño Betta… ¿paso algo?

¿Qué si paso algo? ¡Sí! Fui por droga y casi termino dándole sexo oral a un sujeto…estuvo a punto de decirlo pero Roy pudo contenerse—Nada… es solo que…había mucha gente…

—Si suele pasar…— Arthur notó que Roy estaba agitando y temblando—¿estas bien?

—S…si… estoy… solo… —Roy se abrazó y se contrajo tensándose un poco—tengo un poco de frio, Arthur…

—¿si pequeño Betta?

—¿podrías? — Roy no tuvo que decirlo, Arthur lo entendió perfectamente, sin decir nada más abrazó a su pequeño Betta, Roy se fue calmando de a pocos; quizá… solo quizá podría resistir esta vez las tentaciones…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vecinos difíciles, se veía venir ¿en que esta pensando Oliver? ¿Qué tanto sospecha de Arthur? Al parecer el rey de los mares lo toma de buena forma, bastante calmado pero el asunto es que esto comienza a afectar a Roy el cual parece que a dado un paso muy grande … ¿resistirá? Esperemos que si

¡Hola! Saludos a todos los lectores de esta página, como verán el Hiatus de Maik ya ha terminado y estamos comenzando el rol de actualizaciones en esta ocasión a tocado a la historia de Roy y Arthur la cual espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, que se hayan pasado un buen momento al leerlo, gracias a todos por leer y espero que si tienen tiempo puedan dejar un review o un Pm saben que todos su comentarios son bien recibidos y nos ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Por ahora me toca despedirme hay muchos fics que actualizar, para los que quieran leer algo de lo que he actualizado "Le soldat" ya tiene capitulo nuevo y pronto pondremos online otros capítulos, saludos a todos les deseo un buen fin de mes, Paz y bien para todos; nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	12. Día de Visitas

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **-Día de Visitas-**

La noche se había tornado extraña, Roy regresó un poco extraño del baño, Arthur tenía sus sospechas y por eso se la había pasado mirando los ojos de Roy el resto de la noche—¿hice algo malo? —Roy le dirigió una frase que Arthur no pudo evitar, el pelirrojo no era tonto y sabía que el atlante no le quitaba la mirada a propósito

—No, para nada pequeño Betta, ¿Por qué preguntas? — Arthur puso un gesto algo complicado

—Bueno es que no sé, te noto un poco raro…

—¿Raro yo? Tu eres el que luce algo nervioso ¿no crees? —dijo Arthur en un ligero tono de broma

—Bueno es que…—"Salí a buscar droga y estaba a punto de hacerle sexo oral a uno de mis proveedores habituales a cambio de unos gramos más"… ese extraño dialogo pasó por la mente de Roy— ya sabes…lo de la mañana me…— "Obligó a ir a buscar más droga" Roy sabía que Arthur no era Oliver pero temía a su reacción si decía la verdad—me puso un poco inquieto.

—Lo entiendo…—Arthur le hizo una seña al chico para que se sentara a su lado en la cama, el extraño catre que había estado acomodando el pelirrojo fue dejado de lado—creo que no debí de hacerte entrar en esa casa y saludar a Oliver, es solo que creo que no merece tanto desprecio…

—Yo creo que si…— Roy se puso serio cruzándose de brazos

—No lo dudo—Arthur se aproximó más al chico —deberías darle una segunda oportunidad Roy, todos los padres por mas estúpidos que sean merecen una segunda oportunidad, nadie les enseño como hacer las cosas bien…

—Pero hay quienes aprendieron a hacer todo mal…

—Los hijos no vienen con manual ¿sabes? —Arthur le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica—el asunto es que mientras los hijos estén con nosotros pretenderemos que nuestros errores no han pasado y que solo queremos su bien… a veces nos arrepentimos de cosas que han pasado—Arthur le pasó una mano por los hombros a Roy

—¿Crees que Oliver está arrepentido?

—Yo creo que es una gran posibilidad, deberías intentar darle una oportunidad…

—Le he dado muchas… —dijo Roy contrayéndose en su pose.

—Y estoy seguro que el a ti—el rubio notó que su pequeño Betta le miraba con enojo y repruebo—no me mal interpretes no me refiero a solo lo de la adicción, los padres no tienen hijos sabiendo como crecerlos y los hijos no vienen sabiendo como tener padres, no sé si me explico…

—Un poco es solo que, me cuesta trabajo olvidar del todo —-explico Roy ofendido y se apoyó en Arthur —además no sé si quiero acercarme a ellos, no sé si quiero volver a tener una familia o algo así

—¿por qué dices eso?

—No se por qué debería de pensar diferente después de todo lo que me han hecho…— Roy notó que Arthur se ponía melancólico—demonios…. Dije algo malo ¿cierto?

—No, no es tu culpa, es solo que… —Arthur se removió incomodo— bueno creo que ambos deseamos cosas opuestas… —Roy sintió que al Atlante le golpeaba ligeramente la pierna y se levantaba de su lado

—Arthur…—El rubio se quedó pensativo al escuchar el tono de su pelirrojo— háblame de lo que paso con tu hijo…— El atlante se detuvo en seco, no esperaba esa frase de parte de Roy

—Pues bueno es algo complicado… el…—Arthur removió su cuello con algo de incomodidad y nerviosismo—él era el bebé más lindo del mundo…

—Eso es fácil de adivinar—Arthur miró con curiosidad a Roy—digo el papá es apuesto — Roy se sonrojó por lo que dijo—digo además Mera no … no es precisamente fea… bueno ya sabes… a que me refiero…

—Si gracias, no te preocupes Roy te entiendo—explicó Arthur—pobre bebé

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Roy se comenzaba a poner nervioso por la plática —¿Qué le pasó? ¿Fue algo muy malo?

—Bastante…sabes cómo es eso de ser hijo de un "súper héroe"— Arthur comenzó a temblar de la impotencia de sol pensar— la cosa es que… bueno quedó atrapado en problemas de adultos y … digamos solamente que no salió con bien…—Roy no tuvo que preguntar más pues las lágrimas silenciosas de Arthur le hicieron saber que era un tema que aún lo ponía mal.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar—Arthur no dijo nada al pequeño Betta, solo guardó silencio —¿Arthur? —el mencionado no contestó nada, Roy no sabía qué hacer.

En un movimiento algo apresurado el pelirrojo abrazó al rubio por la espalda, Arthur se sintió un poco mejor—era tan pequeño…— el atlante, comenzó a derramar más lágrimas—nadie merece… ningún hijo debería salir lastimado por las decisiones de sus padres— la frase Roy no pudo saber si la decía por el o por su hijo, se aferró más al rubio al cual estrujo con todas sus fuerzas—soy un pésimo padre…

—¡No! —Roy se soltó y le dio la vuelta al rubio hasta quedar frente a el—no lo eres Arthur… cualquiera ya quisiera tenerte como padre… eres el hombre más cariñoso que he conocido, y eres muy paciente y muy bueno y …— el chico sentía que sus palabras caían en vano—¡Agh maldición! — no esperó más se lanzó en otro abrazo enterrando su pecho en el atlante

—¿Pequeño Betta? — Arthur miró la nuca del pelirrojo que estaba enterrando su rostro en su cuerpo—estoy bien no te preocupes… puedes soltarme

—¡No! ¡Tonto! No voy a soltarte hasta que dejes de llorar—Roy se removió con algo de trabajo, sus palabras apenas se escuchaban— yo te hice recordar cosas malas, soy un estúpido…

—No claro que no lo eres… eres un buen chico… ya estoy mejor de verdad…— el atlante sonrió al ver la insistencia de su joven inquilino

—¿seguro? —Roy levantó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la de Arthur el cual le sonrió y asintió —bien pero no te suelto hasta estar del todo aseguro

—No, vamos pequeño Betta, debes terminar de arreglar tu cama—dijo el Atlante mientras daba unos dificultosos pasos con el chico aferrado a tu cuerpo —no me vas a soltar ¿verdad?-Roy negó con vehemencia—está bien… —Arthur le rodeó con sus brazos y lo levantó un poco del suelo para llevarlo a la cama—pero ya es hora de dormir— se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón con Roy encima suyo—¡Ñam! A descansar, buenas noches Roy…

—Noches… —Roy bostezo con pereza— Arthur… descansa…— el pelirrojo terminó de acomodarse y Arthur hizo lo mismo aunque había sido una noche ligera el recuerdo fue complicado y más valía descansar y tratar de dejarlo atrás.

La noche que Roy pasó al lado de Arthur era al menos por factores externos considerada tranquila, como entre fresca y calurosa, perfecto para dormir junto al mar con las ventanas abiertas, sin embargo el pelirrojo estaba tiritando y no precisamente de frio.

El sudor recorría la cabeza de Roy, y bañaba todo su rostro y cuello, ese sudor frio que había aprendido a dejar salir de su cuerpo cuando estuvo encerrado en la casa de rehabilitación, cuando a rastras lo llevaban a la sala de descanso, cuando después de haber rogado lo desamarraban de las correas con las que lo ataban a la cama— tienes visitas muchacho— el pesado guardia le hablaba casi como si le hiciera un favor y en menos de cinco minutos le cambiaban de ropa, lo rociaban con agua y lo cubrían con loción para cubrir el hedor que causaba su encierro.

—Hola Roy…— recordaba al rubio arquero de pie en esa sala de visitas donde solo habían dos sillas—que gusto verte… ¿no vas a saludarme?

—Ho… hola—estaba confundido, las luces la falta de alimento y la electrocución constante al tratar de escapar hacían mella en el

—¿Cómo estás? Veo que estas mejor, digo te ves cansado pero al menos no luces drogado o algo, luces mucho mejor que…

—Sácame de aquí… —no era una queja, no era un reclamo, era más bien una súplica que iba acompañada de un retraimiento del chico que subío sus piernas a la silla para abrazarlas con desconfianza

—Roy hemos hablado de esto antes, es por tu bien…

—No lo soporto…no me gusta estar aquí…

—Ese no es pretexto para intentar escapara hijo, si sigues el programa te darán de alta pronto

—¡Si sigo el programa estaré muerto pronto! — Roy se alteró un poco, se arrojó sobre Oliver al cual tomó de la ropa— me tienen atado, me matan de hambre, me encierran, me golpean y …

—¿y? —Oliver escuchaba todo con incredulidad, los dueños de la casa de rehabilitación le habían preparado diciendo que un adicto podía decir cualquier cosa para que no terminara el programa—¿Qué pasa Roy?

—No sé si… —el pelirrojo se avergonzó y agacho la cabeza— solo sácame de aquí

—Pronto Roy…

—¡No! ¡No pronto! ¡Ahora!-Roy sacudió a Oliver—¡Quiero irme ya! ¡Sácame Oliver! ¡Hazlo!

—Roy más vale que te controles— Oliver comenzó a forcejear con el pelirrojo y pronto acabaron en el suelo rodando, Roy aun tenia mucha fuerza a pesar de verse demacrado, en unos segundos varios guardias y enfermeros llegaron para arrancar al chico de encima suyo—¡No! ¡No lo lastimen!

—Sabemos lo que hacemos señor Queen

—¡Pero…!

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Oliver! ¡Moriré aquí por tu culpa! — las palabras del chico lastimaban a Oliver que solo podía contemplar con algo de impotencia como le sometían y le volvían a sedar—¡Te odio! Te… —Roy comenzó a caer presa de los sedantes— te… qu… ro…—Oliver se acercó al chico antes de que se quedara sedado por completo—n.. e …ejes… — fue todo, lo levantaron y se lo llevaron.

No recordaba nada más, Roy no supo que Oliver discutió con todo el mundo, no vio que apretaba los puños y lloraba de la impotencia de verlo en ese estado, odiaba tenerlo ahí lejos de él, pero ¿Qué otra forma había de que Roy dejara su adicción? Realmente Oliver no sabía muy bien que hacer y se dejaba guiar por gente que a ojos de Roy era mezquina.

Los ojos de Oliver se posaban en esa hermosa vista, desde el enorme balcón que le había mandado a hacer a su casa nueva contemplaba el mar preguntándose si su pelirrojo hijo estaría durmiendo bajo el agua o en el faro—El está bien…

—Lo se…—contestó Oliver a su esposa—pero yo no …

—Eso se nota—Dinah se colocó al lado suyo—el detalle aquí es ¿con que no estás bien? ¿con que Roy no esté aquí? ¿o con que este con Arthur?

—Con ninguna de las dos, Roy tiene casa y debería estar en ella—sentenció Oliver

—Después de enviarlo a rehabilitación infinidad de veces es raro que lo digas—Oliver mal miró a Dinah

—¿tu también vas a reclamarme?

—Solo te digo lo que debe estar pensando Roy, trato de que te pongas en su lugar…

—Dinah ¿de lado de quien estas? —Oliver se sentó en la cama cruzado de brazos aun enfurruñado— ¿Qué planeas irte tu también con Arthur? ¿Por qué no tomas a Connor y Artemis y se van con él?

—Estas siendo demasiado infantil… — Dinah se sentó junto a su esposo—te dije que esto no sería cosa de un día nada más… pensar que Roy vendría corriendo a tus brazos era por decir poco ingenuo

—Lo se…—Oliver bajó su guardia — es solo que no sé cómo resarcir todo lo que le hice…

—No todo ha sido tu culpa

—Debí haberlo escuchado mejor—Oliver sintió como Dinah le abrazaba por los hombros con ternura—ahora está aquí y prefiere estar con un extraño…

—Solo déjalo ser… es decir que se acostumbre a tenerte cerca y cuando te des cuenta ya estará por aquí comiendo con nosotros—dijo DInaha cariñosamente

—Supongo que debo hacerte caso, tu eres la psicóloga—Dinah sonrió ante lo comentado por Oliver

—me parece perfecto ahora a dormir— Dinah se acomodó de su lado de la cama y notó que Oliver hacía lo mismo—por cierto cuando me refiero a no molestar a Roy significa tampoco vigilarlo por la noche—Oliver quiso protestar pero optó por no decir nada, con un "como quieras" la breve conversación del matrimonio quedó zanjada.

Los días pasaron con total comodidad, la verdad es que para Roy no había ido tan mal a pesar de los vecinos que hasta cierto punto su sola presencia le incomodaba—¡Desayuno! — Arthur estaba bastante contento, había podido pasar un par de días bastante tranquilos, lo que más le agradaba es que su pequeño inquilino había estado por demás relajado y divertido—¡Roy!—Escuchó los pasos de su pequeño Betta que venía cantando— cuidado al bajar

—¡Agh! — se resbaló así sin mas, rodó por las escaleras para luego acabar en el suelo y comenzar a reir como poseído

—Emm… Roy ¿estas bien?

—Jajajajaja si, si claro… perfecto— dijo entre risas—¿puedo hacerlo otra vez? —Arthur le miró extrañado y Roy e puso algo nervioso—bueno después del desayuno…

—si mejor…—Arthur le invitó a sentarse en la mesa para egustar lo que había cocinado—¿y dime pequeño beta que planes hay para hoy?

—Quiero seguir trabajando en un arma que pueda usar sin problemas en la tierra y en el mar…

—Nada eléctrico espero…

—¿por?-Rou habló con la boca llena

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres matar a todos los peces del océano? ¿y por qué un arma de doble uso?

—Bueno solo quiero estar listo para cuando regrese a Poseidonis, me gustaría poder tener algo que puedan probar los soldados atlantes—-dijo Roy bastante emocionado

—Suena a un buen plan—Arthur bebió su jugo—entonces… ¿quieres regresar a poseidonis?

—No estaría mal— golpes a la puerta interrumpieron las palabras de Roy, el pelirrojo se removió con algo de incomodidad ¿Quién podría ser?

—Buenos días señor Curry— Arthur miró la figura que estaba en su puerta—¿esta Roy?

—Hola Connor, si esta desayunando en este momento ¿quieres pasar?

—Si no es mucha molestia —el pequeño hijo de Oliver entró en la casa y se dirigió directo a la mesa donde Roy aun comía—Hola Roy

—Hola peque ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿el idiota te envio? —respondió Roy con malos humos

—Roy, tu hermano vino a saludarte, no seas grosero ¿si? —Roy bufó con resignación ante lo que decía Arthur

—Si, como sea… ¿Qué necesitas peque?

—Bueno pensé que querrías jugar un poco, digo el otro día no terminamos la partida de Xbox y no has pasado por la casa…

—Y no pienso hacerlo Connor, asi que pierdes tu tiempo ¡Auch! —Roy sintió como Arthur le pateaba por debajo de la mesa

—Perdon…—dijo el rbio como si nada

—Lo sé, lo sé, por eso traje el videojuego— el menor señalo la mochila que llevaba sobre sus hombros

—Ya tengo planes peque… ¡Auch! — Roy pareció entender la indirecta—es decir ¿Arthur? —el aludido miró curioso al pelirrojo —¿podemos instalar la consola en la televisión de arriba?

—Si claro que si pequeño Beta, no veo por que no

—¡Gracias señor Curry! — Connor se puso contento y comenzó a jalar a Roy—vamos ya terminaste de comer Roy… ¡anda! Vamos…— un poco refunfuñón Roy se levantó de la mesa para guiar a su hermano menor —será divertido

— si eso creo…

—Oye ¿Por qué te dice pequeño Betta?

—Es de cariño… creo. —dijo roy algo avergonzado

—¡Ah! Entonces el señor Curry te quiere… —dijo Connor como si nada

—Sí, supongo, creo que tienes razón—Roy no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo que había dicho su pequeño hermano

El día había continuado de manera normal, las visitas a casa de Arthur no se habían detenido pues Mera había llegado de improviso para hablar con Arthur —pensé que estarías enseñándole a nadar a tu nueva mascota –comentó la pelirroja de malos humos

— No hables así de Roy, Mera debes acostumbrarte a él…

—Me acostumbre al último perro que rondaba el faro, supongo que el pelirrojo no hará mayor problema...

—no voy a repetírtelo mujer ¿entendido? — la pelirroja ninguneo lo que decía Arthur—bueno a que debemos la visita digo no creo que solo hayas venido a emitir insultos…

—Quiero hablar sobre algo que dejaste pendiente en Atlantis— la mujer colocó una especie de documento sobre la mesa —¿es en serio?

—Bastante serio…

—Es demasiado apresurado, otras ocasiones lo has intentado y has fracasado miserablemente

—Esta vez es diferente Mera… puedo sentirlo— dijo Arthur muy seguro de si

—Si, seguramente… —Mera tuvo que aguantar la risa irónica—entonces es tu última decisión—el rubio asintió— en ese caso no hay mucho que pueda hacer

—¿Lo Aceptas de buena gana? —Arthur estaba bastante impresionado de la reacción de su esposa— debo decir que eso me sorprende, me agrada pero me sorprende un poco

—¿Preferirías un escándalo? —Mera sonrió de medio lado—aun puedo hacerlo

—No nada de eso… entonces debo regresar a la Atlantida para terminar de poner todo en orden—Mera asintió —¿debería llevarlo?

—creo que queda a tu consideración Arthur—un silencio se formó entre ambos conyugues

—Arthur podemos tomar un poco de …— Roy se detuvo en seco para quedar solo a unos pasos de la reina de Atlantis —demonios—una queja se oyó a sus espaldas, el pequeño Connor había chocado con su hermano.

—¡Aich! ¡Roy! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Yaveo, ahora son dos… ¿ahora decides aumentar la familia sin mi Arthur? —dijo Mera en un tono entre broma y serio que a Roy le helo la sangre, la mujer se levantó para mirar bien al hijo menor de Oliver—Hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo… —el menor estaba un poco nervioso

—Se llama Connor, — el pelirrojo alejó al pequeño de la mujer y lo puso tras de el— es una sorpresa verle aquí señora Mera.

—Es mi casa después de todo y por lo que veo también la tuya… ¿la cama de Arthur resulta cómoda?

—Suficiente Mera—la voz de Arthur sonó autoritaria — dijiste que no harías un escándalo, además deben comenzar a llevarse bien

—Si tienes razón— la pelirroja se acercó a Roy y le besó la mejilla, Roy se quedó perplejo por el gesto—es un gusto verte muchacho…

—Si supongo que para …para mi también…—dijo Roy my confundido

—¿venias por algo Roy? — la pregunta de Arthur hizo que Roy se espabile

—No no…bueno ya lo olvide… Roy se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado, Connor quiso protestar pero Roy le hizo avanzar—anda peque regresemos…— ambos subieron a prisa la habitación de Arthur

—Me agrada más el rubio, me recuerda más… bueno ya sabes—Arthur no dijo nada, Mera volvió a tomar asiento.

—¿Por qué me empujas? —Connor llegó a la habitación donde habían estado jugando con la consola, se preocupó al ver que Roy comenzaba a recoger todo con premura—pero no hemos terminado de jugar…

—Si, por hoy si Connor, debes ir a casa— dijo el pelirojo mientras apagaba too y desconectaba cables— es solo que …esa mujer es un poco especial…

—A mí me parece buena persona…— se quejó el chico, noto que su hermano parecía ponerse tenso

—Dame tu mochila para guardar todo—Roy se inclinó sobre su hermano llevaba las manos tan llenas e iban tan ensimismado en lo que hacía que no notó que algo caía de su bolsillo —no…

—¿Qué es esto? — Connor se inclinó para tomar el extraño paquetillo transparente que contenia una especie de polvo

—¡Suelta eso! —en un movimiento rápido Roy arrojo todo a la cama y tomó a su hermano de la muñeca, el pequeño cerró su mano guardando así el tesoro de Roy—¡Que me lo des te digo! —Roy intentaba abrir la mano de su hermano

—¡Me lastimas! — el chico temrino de abrir el puño logrando así que Roy se saliera con la suya—me hiciste daño…— el pequeño comenzó a lagrimar—¿es eso lo que usas?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Papá dice que usas drogas que por eso no vives casa, que prefieres las drogas a estar con tu familia…

—No sabes lo que dices…

—El dijo que prefieres usar eso que estar con nosotros, que por eso huiste

—¡cierra la boca! –Roy emitio su queja bastante entre dientes—el miente, el me hecho de casa para que yo no pudiera estar con ustedes… porque soy una mala influencia…puedes preguntarle si no me crees

—Estas diciendo mentiras, le diré a papá y al señor Curry…— Connor no pudo moverse mucho su hermano lo tomo con fuerza del hombro, le hacía daño de nuevo—¡Ya suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

Esas frases resonaron en su cabeza y se vio a si mismo sometido por los guardias de la casa de rehabilitación, sometido por Oliver para se sedado, al instante soltó a Connor que tenía ya unas lágrimas en los ojos, se dejó caer al suelo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, comenzó a llorar—lo…lo siento… yo no… es que no…

—¿Roy? — el menor no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba se agachó para acariciar el desordenad cabello de su hermano— ¿estás bien?

—No… no lo estoy… —sin decir nada más abrazó al pequeño

—¡hey chicos! —la voz venia acercándose, Arthur estaba subiendo las escaleras en un movimiento rápido Roy se soltó de su hermano limpio sus lágrimas y colocó el pequeño paquete en uno de los bolsillos de Connor

—Guárdamelo…—el menor apenas pudo asentir ante lo que dijo Roy

—¿Todo bien? Me pareció escuchar mucho escandalo…

—Eh… si, si…— Roy sorbió su nariz — es solo que…Connor perdió una partida y andaba haciendo un escándalo ¿verdad peque? —el pequeño no reaccionaba, recibió un golpecito por parte de Roy para que asintiera

—Ah sí, si… lo que dijo Roy

—Bueno si ustedes lo dicen y está todo bien… voy a preparar el almuerzo ¿te quedas a comer Connor? —el menor negó a la pregunta de Arthur

—Debo irme… Dinah me pidió que regresara a la hora del almuerzo—acabó de levantar las cosas en la mochila que había llevado—también dijo que si Roy quería venir a comer podía hacerlo

—¿Qué dices Roy? ¿Vas con tu hermano? —Arthur se mostraba amigable ante la sugerencia

—Ni loco… hoy dijiste que cocinarías costillas, quiero comer eso…—Arthur rió y Roy respiró más aliviado.

Bajaron los tres Arthur y Roy debían comenzar a preparar el almuerzo y Connor debía regresar a casa—ve con cuidado Connor—le indicó Arthur y el menor solamente asintió, comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa a donde llegó en unos cuantos pasos, no hizo mucho caso de lo que le dijo su pesada hermana y se siguió de largo directo a su habitación comenzó a sacar las cosas de su mochila, tanteo su bolsillo y sacó el extraño polvo que Roy le había dado, retumbó en su cabeza lo que Roy le había dicho, comenzó a buscar por todos lados donde guardarlo, la llamada para bajar a comer le hizo reaccionar y haciendo uso de lo obvio arrojó la diminuta bolsa en el cajón de sus calcetines, ya tendría tiempo después de saber que era lo que ocultaba su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno día de visitas, y noche de emociones intensas, parece ser que Roy no ha dejado viejos hábitos y trata de ocultarlos con ayuda de su hermano menor, esperemos que Oliver no se entere que si no se la van a armar buena, en fin espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, saludos a todos los que pasan por leer, gracias aquellos que lo hacen y par los que ademas dejan review un mención especial, mil, mil gracias a todos. nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	13. Otra Oportunidad

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **-Otra Oportunidad-**

Los días transcurrieron con bastante calma, las visitas iban y venían entre la casa de Arthur y la de Oliver, principalmente por parte de Connor y Dinah que trataban de que el pelirrojo hiciera las paces con su padre adoptivo—Gracias por dejarnos entrar Arthur…— Dinah estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa que servía de comedor, tenía frente así una taza de té y veía como Arthur andaba cocinando con premura

—No hay nada que agradecer me gusta recibir visitas…— el rubio se dirigió a la chica— y me damas gusto que seas tu y no tu enojado esposo…

—Bueno Oliver ha tenido unas semanas difíciles

—Lo puedo entender, pero eso no es pretexto para venir a importunar— explicó Arthur, Dinah solo se contrajo en una mueca— Connor y Roy se llevan bien, el pequeño le hace recordr a Roy que tiene un papel como hermano mayor, eso ayuda mucho a su problema

—Sí, lo sé por eso siempre lo dejo venir a jugar con Roy… —explicó la rubia— quizá es con el tiempo ayude de algo… le hará mas responsable…

—Sé que Roy es muy responsable —Arthur dejó por un momento lo que hacía en la cocina para mirar a Dinah un tanto serio —estará destinado a grandes cosas

—Hablas como si tuvieras grandes planes para el— el rey de los mares se encogió de hombros, la rubia sonrió de medio lado, era como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

—Es un gran chico, con muchas habilidades físicas y una gran inventiva—explicó Arthur— no es probable que este hecho para los negocios, no creo que llegue a ser presidente de industrias Queen pero estoy seguro que harpa un buen papel en lo que le toque hacer…

—Sí, eso es seguro— Dinah volvió a beber de su taza cuando escuchó pasos apresurados

—¡Gané! ¡Gané! —Connor venía bastante alegre bajando las escaleras y cargando su mochila

—Fue solo suerte de principiante —dijo Roy que venía atrás arrastrando los pies— no vuelvo a dejarte ganar

—Me he vuelto mejor que tu admítelo Roy —el menor se puso al lado de Dinah para tomar un cubo de azúcar que estaba cercano a su taza

—No, ya te dije que eres solmanete un enano suertudo—Roy fue y se colocó al lado de Arthur, sorbió con su nariz

—¿Tan mal estuvo que hizo llorar? —Roy se puso nervioso por lo que había dicho el Rubio— mira que paliza te dio tu hermanito

—N… no, no es eso—dijo el pelirrojo— es solo que son alergias

—¿ a la humedad? — Comentó Dinah mirando a Roy de manera misteriosa, el pelirrojo asintió ante el comentario — ya veo, Oliver me platico algo de eso…

—Debes cuidarte pequeño Betta, i no no podras acompañarme mañana

—¿Se van de viaje? —preguntó Connor mientras bebia de la taza de Dinah

—Sí... Arthur me llevará a Poseidonis —explicó Roy a su hermano

—Pense que el señor Arthur venía de la Atlantida…

—Si, pero la atlantida la forman varias ciudades debajo del mar, es algo genérico llamarla de esa forma, a donde vamos es la capital del Reino y se llama Poseidonis—explicó el pelirrojo que notó que Artur le miraba confiado—¿lo dije mal?

—Para nada, fue una elocuente explicación—dijo el rubio muy contento

—En ese caso, ¿porque no vienes a desayunar a casa antes de irse? — preguntó Dinah a Roy el cual puso una cara incomoda—digo, si es que no se van muy temprano…

—No, no Roy puede ir a desayunar si quiere, en todo caso yo puedo adelantarme y Roy me alcanza ahí… digo si el quiere ir con ustedes

—¡Eso es buena idea! — Dijo Connor bastante alegre

—No se… es que no… — todos le miraban bastante suplicantes —bueno esta bien… voy al desayuno….

—¡qué Bien! — festejó Connor de manera sincera

—Pero si el idiota comienza con sus cosas me va a conocer….

—Roy… —Arthur no pudo evitar llamarle la atención — tu calmado ¿si?

—Sí, no te preocupes por Oliver—Dinah se puso de pie— el estará contento de que comas con nosotros además si se pone loco yo lo arreglo ¿ok? —Roy solo se encogió de hombros— bueno nos veremos mañana— la rubia le dio un beso al pelirrojo y salió de casa—vamos Connor

—Nos vemos mañana— el chico jaló a su hermano para darle un beso en la mejilla—mañana te devuelvo lo que me diste para guardar… —le dijo al oído

—Cierra la boca tonto… —le reprendió Roy, el chico solo se despegó y fue donde Arthur

—Adiós señor Curry…-le estrechó la mano y se fue tras de Dinah

—Arthur… — el aludido miró a Roy que se dirigía a la cocina para sacar platos y poner la mesa—¿me puedes decir que acabo de hacer?

—Nada solamente aceptaste ir a comer con Oliver a su casa…—Arthur llevó la comida a la mesa

—Soy un idiota…

—Relájate pequeño Betta, todo estará bien—Arthur cruzó por detrás de Roy que estaba tomando asiento y lo abrazó por la espalda— si tu eres amable estoy seguro que Oliver será amable contigo, tu no le has hecho nada

—Ademas de nacer, entrar a su vida y "decepcionarlo"— Arthur le besó la mejilla

—Tu no decepcionaste a nadie… y si quieres saber yo estoy orgulloso de ti

—Quizá es por qué no me conoces demasiado…

—Quizá es por qué te estoy conociendo es que lo digo— le volvió a besar la mejilla—ahora a comer Pequeño Betta

—Está bien "Gran espada" — dijo Roy a modo de broma y le devolvió el beso

—¿Gran espada?

—Es el único pez que me vino a la mente… además es por qué tienes una gran….

—Creo que estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos… —Dijo Arthur a modo de Broma adelantándose a lo que el pelirrojo parecía querer decir…

—No me refería a eso… —el pelirrojo se avergonzó — quería decir fuerza y determinación y paciencia y eso…— Arthur rió divertido y le revolvió el pelo para tomar su lugar en la mesa, era hora de comer.

Mera supo que su esposo había llegado por que el movimiento en el palacio de Poseidonis había arreciado, no era que no lo amara era que que tenían sus diferencias y costaba trabajo poder resarcirlas, pero como política que era y de acuerdo a la posición en la que estaba optaba por fingir una especie de paz forzada, por lo que esta vez no se ocultó sino que fue al encuentro de su esposo—Arthur…— le llamó al encontrarlo en el pasillo rodeado de ministros y demás personas

—Mera… déjenos por favor— Arthur despidió a las personas que el acompañaban para atender a su esposa —¿esta todo bien?

—Si en efecto, es solo que quería saludarte hace un tiempo que no vienes a la Atlantida —explico la mujer

—He estado un poco ocupado en la superficie —explico Arthur sin más

—Me imagino que tu nuevo niño toma mucho de tu tiempo

—No iniciaremos una discusión por eso—sentenció Arthur

—No, no pretendo hacerlo es más quería mostrarte algo—Mera hizo que Arthur le siguiera— aquí esta—señaló una puerta la cual Arthur atravesó sin problemas—es un cuarto seco y bastante acondicionado para que tu pelirrojo nuevo pueda quedarse, como dije lo único que quiero es que o se meta en la habitación que era de mi hijo…

—Gracias Mera, esto significa mucho— el rubio le beso la mejilla—ahora acompáñame tenemos aún mucho por hacer antes de que llegue…

El desayuno había estado al principio muy tenso pero luego demasiado callado, Dinah había preparado algo simple para agasajar a Roy unos panqueques con moras y chispas de chocolates que eran igual los favoritos de Oliver, ambos tenía mucho en común, más de lo que admitían—debo admitir que lo estás tomando muy bien—comentó Oliver mientras cortaba su comida, Dinah le dio un codazo

—Bueno es que me eché encima dos líneas antes de venir… —explicó el pleirrojo mientras mascaba

—Pero que…

—Es una broma ¿si? —Roy le apuntó con el tenedor—relájate un poco ¿quieres?

—No me pareció gracioso…

—Tampoco a mí el que me digas que soy un neurótico

—Yo no dije que… —Oliver miró a su esposa que lucía enojada—lo siento hijo…

—Yo pensé que era cierto— Artemis se ganó una mirada incomoda por parte de todos—¿Qué? ¿sería novedad?

—Artemis, lo que estás diciendo no es para nada amable…—explicó Dinah

—Ella no es amable… intrusa…

—Drogadicto…—contestó la chica

—Tranquilos chicos, cuando dije que quería que todo fuera como antes no me refería a las peleas tengamos un desayuno en paz ¿sí? —comenzó a explicar Oliver mientras que los chicos se dirigían de nuevo a sus platos

—Roy…—Connor se ganó la atención del pelirrojo —¿te quedas en casa ya que el señor Arthur no está?

—No puedo peque le prometí a Arthur que le acompañaría a Poseidonis…

—¿Qué no ibas a la Atlantida? —Interrogó Oliver, Haciendo suspirar a Roy que se dispuso a dar nuevamente su explicación.

Fueron un par de horas las que Roy estuvo con los Queen, y era raro llamarlos los Queen por que el aún conservaba ese apellido como parte de su identidad; estaba de pie al final del muelle que Oliver había armado junto a su casa, mirando el océano—Roy… — el pelirrojo reconoció la voz de Oliver a sus espaldas— me dio gusto que vinieras a desayunar…

—Gracias por la invitación…— un silencio se formó entre ambos

—Bueno y… ¿te iras mucho tiempo?

—No sé no creo… Arthur dijo que quería que lo acompañara en algo importante dentro de la Atlantida

—El té aprecia mucho

—Si… eso creo… y parece confiar en mi…—dijo secamente Roy—creo que quiere darme otra oportunidad…

—Creo que no eres el único que la necesita…—Oliver notó que su hijo se removía inquieto por el comentario—me refiero a mi Roy… quiero enmendar en lo que he fallado…

—No lo sé Oliver… no quiero salir lastimado de nuevo— miró la cara del rubio y sintió un poco de culpa en serio se veía algo complicado por su respuesta—déjame pensarlo Ollie y te diré cuando vuelva — algo pareció removerse entre las aguas, una gran nave salió a la superficie y se abrió colocando una plataforma sobre el muelle—bueno llegó mi transporte…

—Señor… su majestad le espera— un soldado le hizo una seña a Roy y la escolta le saludo, eso hasta Roy le pareció extraño

—Bueno no hagamos esperar a "Gran Espada", te veo luego Oliver— sin decir nada más Roy se metió en el transporte

—¿Gran espada? —Oliver no entendió mucho de lo que su hijo había dicho, regresó a su casa.

Se puso el traje y se inyectó esa extraña sustancia que le hacía resistente a la presión del mar, por alguna razón notaba raro su traje, como más adornado, con bordes dorados y un cinturón del mismo color que resaltaba demasiado, sobre el fondo negro.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad Atlante las cosas aún seguían extrañas con la gente del palacio yendo y viniendo y algunos haciéndole extrañas caravanas —¡Ah! ¡Al fin llegaste! —Arthur tenía una sonrisa en el rostro difícil de ocultar —comenzaba a preocuparme

—Bueno dije que vendría ¿no?

—Eso es cierto… y veo que el nuevo traje te ha quedado bien…

—Si es muy cómodo y liviano pero muy… no sé cómo decirlo— Roy se miraba por todos lados— es que no se siento que mmm es como que muy llamativo, resalto demasiado de todos los demás…

—Eres el único que usa un traje para respirar bajo el agua pequeño Betta es obvio que llamas la atención, ahora acompáñame tenemos un par de cosas que hacer antes que acabe el día—el pelirrojo siguió a Arthur

Nadaron y caminaron por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a un par de enormes puertas que estaban cerradas, ahí Arthur recibió a un sirviente que le extendió un collar de oro con piedras preciosas y su tridente, lucía como todo un Rey. Cuando las puertas se abrieron Roy se sintió nervioso, más por ver que el Rey de los mares le hizo señas para que caminara a su lado.

Era la primera vez que entraba en esa sala y verla tan llena de gente le cohibía un poco, cuando llegó al Trono encontró una figura conocida que bajó unos escalones hasta ponerse a su altura—bienvenido hijo…— se extrañó de oír algo como eso y más de ver que la reina Mera se acercaba a el y le besaba las mejillas por encima del casco.

—Roy, acompáñanos — Arthur le extendió su brazo a Mera y esta lo tomó le hizo una seña al pelirrojo para que subiera con el los escalones y se sentara a su derecha mientras que Mera se ubicaba a su izquierda, Roy no sabía exactamente qué pasaba pero ver a tanta gente a su alrededor le hacía sentir un poco cohibido…

Fue extraño cuando comenzaron a presentarle a hombres y mujeres Atlantes que parecían ministros y quien sabe que más, fue más extraño cuando Arthur se puso de pie y le acercaron un documento, fue el colmo de la rareza cuando ella y Mera lo firmaron, cuando le hicieron la pregunta y asintió levemente, cuando los aplausos comenzaron quiso retirarse.

—¡Ey! ¡ey! ¿Estás bien pequeño Betta? — cuando tuvo oportunidad salió del salón con Arthur sentía que le faltaba el aire

—¿bien? ¡No sé cómo estoy!

—¿no te gustó la sorpresa?

—¡¿Esa es tu idea de una sorpresa?! ¡Vaya pues! ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Pues…

—¿Soy tu hijo? ¡Me nombraste hijo tuyo! —Roy se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desespero— no sé qué pasó…esto es… necesito aire…

—ven conmigo— Arthur lo tomó y lo dirigió a toda prisa las que ocuparía como habitaciones — sé que es algo complicado pero… —Roy notó que el cuarto carecía de agua, se quitó con premura el casco y dio una gran bocanada—escucha Roy sé que no te conozco mucho y has de pensar que es apresurado pero…

—¡¿apresurado?! — Roy estaba lagrimando—¡Es estúpido! —Arthur sintió que lo había liado en serio—¡No sabes lo que acabas de Hacer! ¡Yo no puedo ser tu hijo!

—Bueno no sabía que te sentías así … oficialmente solo lo eres para las leyes atlantes y …

—¡No me entiendes! ¡No puedo ser tu hijo porque te voy a decepcionar! — Roy se dejó caer en la cama que habían preparado para el y cubrió su rostro con las almohadas

—No creo que puedas llegar a ser una decepción…—Arthur miró a Roy, se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro—sé que no te conozco tanto como Oliver, pero algo en mi interior me dice que un chico tan bueno y listo como tú no llegará a decepcionarme… —Le dio la vuelta con cuidado para verle a los ojos—te quiero pequeño Betta, te he llegado a querer mucho en este tiempo que has pasado conmigo…

—Yo también te quiero Arthur y no quiero hacerte daño… —Roy sintió que el mayor le abrazaba con fuerza— no quiero decepcionarte…

—Tranquilo Roy, no lo harás… sé que hice mal en no decirte….

—¿tu crees? Resulta que ahora soy una especie de príncipe Atlante…

—Bueno técnicamente no eres príncipe hasta que te coronen, luego de ser educado y eso … —Roy puso una cara complicada—pero eso solo pasara si tu aceptas…

—No sé si quiero intentarlo…

—Es tu decisión Roy, a mí me basta con que pases algo de tiempo aquí, no quiero obligarte a nada más hijo… solo piénsalo

—De acuerdo…—-Roy titubeo ¿debía? —Pa… —Arthur sonrió y le revolvió el pelo

La verdad es que después de ese tipo de sorpresa se le había hecho una jornada agradable inclusive había participado presidiendo junto con Arthur y Mera una especie de parada militar donde hasta había podido ver a aquellos guardias que lo habían llevado de juerga en Poseidonis, no obstante se preguntaba si podría hacer algo como lo que Arthur esperaba, se notaba que el rubio le estaba dando otra oportunidad y eso lo agradecía.

—¿Cómo te sientes de estar en casa de nuevo? — pregunto Arthur a Roy que se notaba algo cansado—digo si es que esto lo consideras casa

—Bueno no es ese viejo basurero donde vivía antes pero es bonito—-dijo en tono de broma Roy mientras se dejaba caer en la cama que compartía con Arthur— hay cómoda cama sin humedad ¡te extrañe mucho!

—Jeje, creo que deberé de comprar una cama mas grande o quizá…

—¿quiza? — Rpy miró misteriosamente a Arthur

—Anexar una habitación para el pequeño Betta…

-¡Wow! ¿me darías mi propia habitación aquí? — Roy se mostró confundido

—Pues claro pequeño Betta… digo si vas a quedarte aquí será mejor que tengas donde dormir…yo creo que mañana podríamos ir a comprar los materiales…

—Eso… eso suena bien —Roy rio sonrió nerviosamente esto debido a que pensó nuevamente en que estaría cerca de aquel lugar en donde compraba la droga.

Del otro lado a unos cuantos metros de distancia Oliver estaba por acostarse había revisado sus cámaras y notó que Arthur estaba de regreso con Roy, se había sentido un poco contrariado de verlos caminando y platicando súper amigables, de una forma que ellos lo hacían antes—Buenas noches hijo—dijo cuándo se paró en la entrada de la habitación de Connor, recordó que al día siguiente lo llevaría de paseo, notó que el chico ya había puesto a mano la ropa que usaría, se dirigió a él y lo arropó.

Dinah no supo mucho, solo escuchó los gritos de Oliver y los llantos de Connor, lo vio salir a prisa de la habitación del más pequeño de la familia al que encontró llorando—¿Connor que pasó?

—Yo… yo no quería… es que Roy… me dijo que lo guardara…pero no lo usé Dinah—el pequeño se abrazó a la chica la cual le acarició la cabeza— lo juro…¡no lo use!

Estaban comenzando a caer dormidos después de platicar y comer un refrigerio, Arthur escuchó los pasos apresurados y luego los potentes golpes a su puerta, se puso de pie de un saltó y bajó corriendo las escaleras, no espero a decir nada a Roy, sabia quién era.

El "Crash" de la puerta que fue tumbada de una patada puso de malas a Arthur—Es muy tarde para visitas Oliver

—¡¿Dónde esta ese idiota?!

—No te permito gritar en mi casa

—No repito Arthur… ¿Dónde está Roy? —Oliver apretaba los dientes y los puños sumamente enojado

—Esta durmiendo… regresa mañana—Arthur le plantó cara

—¡Deja de proteger a ese imbécil!

—¿Qué esta pasando? — Roy apareció por las escaleras, lucía confundido y se sintió mas confundido cuando Oliver velozmente esquivó a Arthur y lo tomó de las ropas —¡Agh!

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —el sobre transparente lleno de polvo se agitaba frente a los ojos de Roy que estaba sujeto de las ropas

—Yo no se…

—¡Droga! ¡Tu maldito vicio!

—Basta Oliver vas a lastimarlo— Arthur miraba a Roy —eso no es de el ¿eso es tuyo pequeño Betta?

—¡Deja de hablarle como un niño! —Arthur tomó a Roy y lo echo al suelo haciéndolo rodar por las escaleras—Es un maldito irresponsable, no has cambiado… no solo sigues drogándote si no que no conforme con eso ¡ahora le das droga a tu hermano!

—¿Roy eso es cierto?

—¡Claro que lo Es! —Oliver Volvió a tomar a Roy de las ropas

—¡No lo toques! — Arthur tomó los brazos de Oliver para ejercer presión—vas a lastimarlo…

—Es lo menos que se merece… —espetó el rubio

—Te lo advierto Oliver, no voy a dejar que dañes a Roy …— Arthur se mostró decidido

—Yo no se la di para que use, solo para que guarde… solo no quería tenerla en casa—explicó Roy nervioso

—¡Y se la das a un niño para que la use!

—¡Yo no se la di para eso! — Roy sintió que Oliver lo bajo al suelo —yo solo… solo … no quería tener la tentación cerca…

—Y la mandaste a mi casa… por eso no te negaste a ir al desayuno

—Eso no es cierto…

—El fue para hacerlas pases contigo Oliver y esto no ayuda…

—¡Cierra la boca! Tu eres un maldito complice de este idiota

—¡No le grites a Arthur! — "Bam" fue el sonido de la bofetada que Oliver le metió a Roy y el detonante de algo peor, el rubio arquero no vio venir lo siguiente un furioso Atlante que lo tomó y lo arrojó por la puerta, haciendo que se golpee con el marcó y cayendo en la arena

—No toques a mi hijo…— Arthur estaba sumamente molesto, apretaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes

—Es mi hijo… —dijo Oliver jadeante mientras se ponía de pie— ¡y haré con él lo que quiera!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —se fueron a los golpes, Oliver los esquivó y la verdad es que estaba desarmado, estaba en desventaja pero no iba a rendirse…

—Ya basta… —Roy salió confundido del faro, miraba a un par de rubios arrojarse cosas, en algun momento pudo ver que Oliver golpeaba a Arthur con algo parecido a una llave de cruz—¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡dejen de pelear! —la había liado bien se acercó para intentar detenerlos, pero sus gritos servían de poco

—¡Roy! —Dinah llegó seguida de Connor—¿Estas bien?

—Si pero… —señaló a los adultos que estaban dándose con todos

—Roy… Roy lo siento…yo no … no pude guardarlo—dijo Connor entre llantos

—¡No te acerques a el! — Oliver si distrajo para regañar a Connor y recibió un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo, suerte que Arthur no uso toda su fuerza

—¡Ollie! —Arthur se detuvo —¡Arthur no!

—Este sujeto me colmó la paciencia…

—A mi también… — se levantó, Oliver se levantó y le dio un buen golpe al atlante, increíblemente le hizo sangrar del labio

—Ya basta… ¡Van a matarse! —el pelirrojo corrió y se puso en medio de ellos a tiempo para recibir un golpe de Oliver

—¡Mira lo que hiciste estúpido! —Arthur tomó al arquero de las ropas, quería partirlo en dos— golpeaste a mi hijo

—No es tu hijo… —Oliver sonrió confianzudo—aunque te duela admitirlo… el aun es mi hijo.. y aunque a el le duela admitirlo aún tiene problemas…— Roy escuchó claramente las palabras de Oliver, se levantó aun con la nariz sángrate y corrió a la camioneta de Arthur

—¡Roy espera! — oyó la voz de Arthur pero decidió ignorarla, se metió en el vehículo y lo arranco para salir a toda prisa.

—Lo siento Gran espada… — Roy dejó caer sus lágrimas y aceleró para ver como Arthur intentaba alcanzarlo, pisó hasta el fondo para dejarlo atrás…. Quería dejar todo eso atrás…

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y después de mucho tiempo me toca ctualizar, una disculpa para todos pero este año ha empezado un poco intenso, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado un saludo apara todos, muchas gracias por leer y comentar y a todos lso recuerdo que estamos en la red social esa que empieza por "Face" y termina por "book" pueden buscarme como "Mk Wayne" denle me gusta paratener drables, spoilers, imagenes, videos y muchas cosas mas... saludos a todos nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	14. Ayuda

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **-Ayuda-**

—Lo siento Gran espada… — Arthur pudo escucharlo claramente porque a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban Arthur tenía un muy buen oído, muy similar al de superman

—¡Roy! —la camioneta se alejó a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí el rechinido de las llantas y el olor a quemado del caucho—Tu…— Arthur se acercó de nuevo a Oliver—¡Lo arruinaste!

—¿yo lo arruiné? —Oliver habló de manera irónica—no sabes quién está arruinando a quien, el no necesita tu ayuda…

—¿y qué? ¿Necesita la tuya? —Arthur tomó a Oliver de las ropas y lo sacudió—el no parecía estar muy bien cuando lo encontré en la calle bebiendo…

—¡Eso no fue mi culpa!

—¡Lo abandonaste!

—¡Y Tú lo encubres! —Gritó Oliver enojado mientras le lanzaba otro puñetazo al atlante, el cual para su sorpresa le hizo caer de espaldas y rodar varios metros acompañado de un ruido ensordecedor, mientras que el rubio arquero sentía como algo lo golpeaba en el pecho y lo hacía caer hacia atrás.

—¡Suficiente! — la única voz femenina cercana interrumpió la pelea, Dinah se había decidido a intervenir lanzando una onda sónica al rey de los mares y dándole un buen puñetazo a su esposo—¡Los dos son unos idiotas! —Dinah estaba evidentemente molesta —lo que menos necesita en estos momentos Roy es un pleito como este

—Yo no vine a buscar pleito—dijo Arthur mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía las ropas—estábamos en casa, durmiendo plácidamente cuando tu estúpido marido interrumpió rompiendo la puerta

—¡Oliver! —Dinah reprendió a su esposo

—No fue intencional—Oliver recibió una mala mirada mientras se ponía de pie—esta bien quizá me pase un poco

—¿Un poco? De quejó Arthur, no se ni siquiera que fue lo que paso, solo comenzaste a atacar a Roy como si se te fuera la vida en ello…

—Cierto …— Oliver pareció perder la razón nuevamente, regresó corriendo a la casa de Arthur y todos le siguieron

—¿vas a seguir causando destrozos? —dijo el atlante mientras miraba como el arquero rebuscaba por su pequeña sala—¡Ey!

—Cierra la boca pez estúpido…aquí esta…—dijo Oliver más tranquilo —¿ves? — Arthur miraba la pequeña bolsa de droga, no era tonto sabía lo que era

—Eso no es mío

—Claro que no… es de Roy…

—Yo nunca lo había visto —se defendió Arthur

—Claro que no—Oliver se alejó un tanto escandalizado caminando a donde estaban Dinah y Connor—Roy se lo dio a Connor

—Connor ¿es cierto eso? —Arthur se notaba incrédulo

Con algo de trabajo el joven rubio por fin se decidió a hablar —si…es cierto Roy me lo dio—explicó el pequeño, Arthur cerró los ojos y Oliver extendió los brazos—pero no me lo dio para que me lo tome, me lo dio para que lo guarde

—Eso es solo el comienzo—dijo Oliver

—¡No! no es así —dijo Connor un poco ofendido—es que … Roy …el día que … estábamos jugando, mi hermano lo tenía en la bolsa y se le cayó y no quería que lo viera el señor Curry… por eso me lo dio para guardar…

—Ya veo… —dijo Arthur—pobre pequeño Betta

—¿pobre? —Oliver estaba un poco airado y enojado— pobre idiota

—¡Mira las cosas como deben ser Oliver! —se quejó Arthur —el chico lo tenía consigo, no lo estaba consumiendo y se lo dio a Connor para que lo guardara

—¿Por qué no se deshizo de ello?

—Porque sigue siendo un adicto—Dinah por fin intervino ante la mala cara de Oliver—Roy esta…recuperándose, aún está en ese proceso de lucha entre "el bien y el mal" por así decirlo… quizá el cargar con esa bolsa es forma de probarse a si mismo…

—O su salvavidas para usarlo en el momento ideal, cuando Arthur no lo esté vigilando—dijo Oliver

—Supongo que es posible, y es posible que lo haya hecho cuando me distraje—admitió Arthur con algo de culpa—pero él está luchando, lo he visto… cuando tiene pesadillas y cuando le tiemblan las manos al estar despierto, cada gesto y cada gota de sudor es una lucha constante…

—Roy no se ha dado por vencido—dijo Dinah—nosotros tampoco deberíamos hacerlo… el necesita a su padre… a sus padres—dijo la rubia estaba tratando de hacer entrar en razón a los adultos presentes, ¿serían capaces de dejar de lado sus egoísmos y discusiones por el bien de Roy?

—Venga Arthur está bien—Oliver parecía al fin ir entendiendo, su semblante cambio de uno enojado a uno un poco más relajado— iremos en mi auto— dijo Oliver mientras le hacía una seña al Rey de los mares para que le siguiera—es más rápido que esa chatarra de camioneta

—Bien, porque me temo que ya se a dónde podría haber ido… —concluyó Arthur, todos los presentes se dirigieron a casa de los Queen tan rápido como podían

Conducía a toda prisa mientras derramaba sus lágrimas, se sentía expuesto y vulnerable…comenzaba a sentirse ansioso y solo se le ocurría un lugar a donde ir, Roy pisó el acelerador.

El ruido del motor llegó rompiendo la tranquilidad de Mercy Reef, Roy se estacionó en cualquier sitio y descendió del vehículo para emprender una carrera rumbo a cierto callejón que el pelirrojo ya bien conocía—largo de aquí…—dijo agitado Roy cuando llegó y encontró potenciales clientes

—Toma tu turno niño fino— le dijo un notable vagabundo que iba tambaleándose, Roy no estaba para críticas, reclamos ni siquiera para saludos, tomo al vagabundo y lo noqueó de un solo golpe, varios tipos que estaban delante de él se espantaron algunos salieron corriendo por el estrecho callejón , quienes tuvieron el infortunio de chocar con el pelirrojo temrinaron siendo golpeados contra la pared.

—me espantas a la clientela niño bonito— el tipo fue sujetado de las ropas y acorralado contra la pred—¡ey! ¿Qué carajo quieres amigo?

—Lo sabes… sabes que quiero… —Roy temblaba por lo que estaba a punto de decir

—Dilo, vamos… déjalo salir

—Quiero más droga…— Roy no pudo evitar ensombrecer su semblante

—¡Vaya! Asi que por fin te decidiste, bueno ¿Qué desea el niño bonito? —Roy buscó entre sus pantalones sacando unos cuantos billetes—eso no alcanzara para mucho… ¿pagas de otra forma?

—N… yo …—Roy estaba confundido, no quería ¿o si?

—Anda mira… una muestra gratis—le extendió un sobre con droga que Roy rápidamente consumió

—¿Por qué? —el pelirrojo interrogó al nacomenudista

—Tú me gustas — el tipo se acercó al hijo de Oliver y le acarició la mejilla—sabes siempre estoy rodeado de vagos y chicos patéticos que son casi pellejo y hueso, pero tu …— le tocó los brazos de manera muy confianzuda—eres fuerte y tienes bonito rostro, aun no consumido por las drogas, estoy seguro que tienes un miembro enorme y un trasero delicioso

—¡Alejate de mi pervertido! —Roy no pudo evitar empujarlo, estaba comenzando a asquearse de tanto toque y palabrería—yo no soy lo que piensas

—No, tu no eres lo que dices… estas aquí por algo que necesitas, por algo que deseas y que no puedes pagar… podrás pretender tener dignidad, pero no la tienes cuando entras en este callejón… —el tipo se incorporó y se plantó frente a Roy— ven conmigo y te daré lo que quieres— colocó un poco de polvo en su mano y la acercó a Roy quien como si tratase de un cachorrito sediento olfateó todo de un tirón—buen chico…

—¿lo que quiera?

—A cambio de un par de favores— explicó el proveedor de droga Roy cerró sus ojos y acabó por ceder.

—Por ahí —Arthur señaló su camioneta, Oliver siguió la instrucción y termino estacionando al lado del vehiculo abandonado—dejó las llaves, parece que el pequeño Betta llevaba algo de prisa

—ha de ser, sabe que vendríamos por el …

—¿Vendríamos?

—Roy sabe que no lo dejaría irse así como así … —-Oliver se puso un poco meditabundo—bueno el piensa que vengo por las razones equivocadas —Arthur le miró con algo de desconfianza—ya sabes piensa que solo quiero hacerle la vida imposible

—¿y cuáles serían las correctas?

—Que en verdad me preocupa…—Arthur no pudo rebatir nada ante la genuina preocupación que cargaba Oliver en sus palabras

—Lo se, me siento igual, anda vamos por el, no debe estar muy lejos—el atlante le indicó que le siguiera, lo buen rastreador que era Oliver les hizo seguir los pasos hasta el callejón donde momentos antes Roy había dejado a algunos heridos—¿estuvo aquí un pelirrojo? —dijo Arthur mientras tomaba de las sucias ropas a uno de lso clientes habituales, el cual no podía contestar —¡Te estoy hablando!

—El chico rojo…nos golpeó se fue con el —dijo con trabajo el herido

—¿Quién es tal "el"? —inquirió Oliver

—El hombre de Gris, no preguntamos por su nombre ni el por el nuestro…

—El distribuidor…—Dijo Arthur y Oliver asintió —¿A dónde fueron? —Arthur estaba por perder lso estribos, Oliver le puso l amano ene l hombro

—Mejor déjame a mi … —era que Oliver interrogara a su manera.

Roy había sido llevado a una extraña casa en las afueras del pueblo, aunque quizá casa era decir demasiado— un picadero…— dijo Roy para si cuando cruzó la puerta

—Bienvenido a casa "rojillo" — le dijo su guía mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda y lo hacía atravesar esa extraña casa sin muebles y llena de drogadictos, el humo de la droga cociéndose llenaba el aire, y en algunos rincones había ruido venido del celular—tranquilo amigo, nuestro sitio es arriba…—Roy fue llevado a unas escaleras las cuales subió aun con paso nervioso

El nunca había estado en un sitio como ese, a pesar de ser un adicto jamás tuvo que visitar esos sitios, podía tomar su droga en la comodidad de su casa, la enorme mansión llena de cuartos en la que vivía con Oliver guardaba bien sus secretos, le impresionaba ver a tanta gente tan decadente en ese sitio—no…

—Shhh…tranquilo rojillo, ya llegamos, pronto te sentirás mejor — abrió una puerta y dejo ver una habitación que poseía más muebles, una cama algo roída una mesa y varios habitantes más, hombres que se veían en sus cinco sentidos, seguramente distribuidores de droga como el— saludos chicos, miren lo que he traído con migo esta noche… se llama rojillo y quiere un poco de diversión

—1,2,3,4… 5 con el que le llevó — cinco hombres en esa pequeña habitación — escucha… yo no estoy seguro … yo no … —venían a su mente recuerdos, frases de Oliver en donde le recordaba que jamás iba a cambiar, las palabras de Arthur diciéndole que confiaba en el… no quería seguir decepcionando a nadie

—hey tranquilo Rojillo…— el sujeto metió su mano en la bolsa y sacó más polvo—anda aspira esto…

—No, no quiero más—alejó su cara de la mano que le tendían, los cuatro sujetos en la habitación se pusieron de pie

—Tranquilo rojillo… vas a sentirte mejor…

—¡Dije que no! — apartó la mano con violencia y el polvo cayó al piso un grito de "¡idiota!" llamó su atención le golpearon por la espalda y le hicieron caer al suelo, estaba aun un poco perdido por lo que había aspirado antes, no pudo defenderse cuando le tomaron del cabello

—Mira niño bonito, la mercancía no se desperdicia, así que más te vale que la aproveches, —le dijeron a Roy mientras le restregaban el rostro por el mal oliente y sucio piso —¡Aspírala! ¡Gástala toda! ¡Lamela!

—¡Suéltenme! —le taparon la boca y la nariz

—Igual te lo vamos a cobrar pequeño idiota, así que será mejor que lo goces ¿sí? — el distribuidor de droga hizo una seña y Roy fue sujetado entre todos los presentes— vas a ser mío y después de esta noche no recordaras ni tu nombre…prepárate niño bonito—las risas llenaron la habitación Roy pudo ver como un par de playeras caían a su lado, mientras parecían buscar como desabrochar sus pantalones.

Los gritos no se escuchaban abajo, habían pasado varios minutos desde que Roy había entrado en esa casa cuando las puertas se abrieron intempestivamente—¡Roy! —Un par de rubios entraron al lugar, Oliver y Arthur habían llegado al lugar

—¡Roy! —Repitió Oliver— no lo veo por aquí, busca arriba yo buscaré aquí …

—De acuerdo a toda prisa, entre empujones, tropezones y golpes ambos hombres se abrieron paso entre el picadero, para llegar a donde estaba su hijo.

La habitación estaba abajo llave y gracias a sus distracciones los hombres semidesnudos no se percataban de los golpes que ocurrían afuera —¡Ugh! No quiere entrar—había dicho el que había llevado a Roy al lugar, suspiro cuando por fin pudo introducirle aquello que esperaba— ¿no les dije que era guapo?

—Tiene un trasero hermoso y muy estrecho—había dicho uno de los que habían sometido a Roy, el cual había quedado inconsciente, para buena suerte de el que no sintió como terminaban de desnudarlo y usar su cuerpo—¿bien? ¿me dejan ir primero?- recibió un asentimiento y se desabrochó los pantalones para dejar ver su miembro—levántenle las piernas—la entrada de Roy quedó al descubierto y aquel hombre enfiló su miembro

—¡Roy! — la puerta quedó rota de un golpe, el seguró voló con ella

—Estamos ocupado amigo…

—¡Roy! — la escena dejó a Arthur con una furia enorme, su pequeño Betta estaba desnudo y siendo sujetado por un par de bribones mientras otro estaba por violarlo —¡Suelta a mi hijo! — el agresor de Roy salió volando al otro lado de la habitación en cuestión de un par de golpes los otros cuatro quedaron inconscientes, incluso uno salió por la ventana—¡Tu! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Roy?! — lo tomó del cuello, el vendedor de droga no volvería a dañar a nadie, no volvería al mercado, Arthur estaba por romperle el cuello

—¡Roy! —Oliver llegó y lo primero que hizo fue ver que Roy respirara, dio un suspiro de alivio al notar que solo estaba inconsciente—¡Arthur!, ¡Arthur déjalo!

—Le hizo daño a mi hijo…— Oliver estaba nervioso, no quería escuchar el "crack" del cuello al romperse —¡Lastimo a Roy!

—No, Arthur …Roy está bien… tranquilo… debemos sacarlo de aquí, llevarlo a casa…— Oliver puso sus manos en las muñecas de Arthur el cual comenzó a aflojar su agarre—eso es, vámonos Arthur…

—Marica… — Arthur se acercó al extraño colchón y tomó a Roy que estaba totalmente perdido, el joven Dealer entre una tos incontrolable y un gran valor siguió con sus palabras—tu eres un marica… y tu hijo un adicto…volverá a mi…

Oliver se quedó sorprendido de ver que Arthur le entregaba a Roy para luego tomar a ese gusano de la droga y arrojarlo por la ventana—¡Arthur! —respiro tranquilo al escuchar que caía en el agua, era bueno recordar que la casa estaba cerca de la playa.

—Vámonos Oliver… hay que atender a Roy— Oliver asintió, las palabras dichas por el atacante de Roy retumbaron en la mente de Arthur, decidió despejarse llamando a unos súbditos suyos… el vendedor de droga no volvería a dañar a nadie y los tiburones esa noche se darían un festín

Fue decisión de Oliver, porque Arthur no tenía autoridad sobre la salud del pelirrojo, al menos no sobre la tierra, si fuera en Poseidonis el joven Príncipe sería atendido con la mejor tecnología atlante, pero en Mercy Reef el arquero había decidido no acudir al hospital por el momento y es que tenía que estar de acuerdo en que sería malo tener que responder tantas preguntas.

—esta descansando y estable— Dinah se acercó a la cocina de su casa en donde Arthur y Oliver estaban, el primero de pie y el segundo sentado sobre la mesa—no parecen haber marcas de violencia sexual… llegaron a tiempo—ambos adultos respiraron aliviados —¿ustedes están bien?

—Nada que reportar… los heridos fueron otros—dijo Oliver muy seguro

—les dimos una lección—dijo Arthur

—No me refería al físico, pero bueno supongo que es muy pronto para que ustedes hablen de cómo se sienten…— Dinah se dirigió a la salida —iré a ver cómo están Conor y Artemis

—Yo vigilare a Roy— dijo Oliver muy seguro— vigilaremos…digo si quieres—Arthur asintió ante el comentario de Oliver, le daba gusto saber que el arquero pretendía darle un pequeño lugar, Dinah se retiró más tranquila

—Gracias Oliver…

—no hay de que… —Oliver se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo—en serio quieres al chico ¿verdad?

—me he encariñado con él, eso es seguro…

—¿Tanto como para llamarlo hijo?

—Para eso y más… —dijo Arthur muy seguro — el chico solo quiere cariño

—pero necesita protección sobre todo de si mismo… te ha engañado una vez, no creo que puedas solo

—Al menos yo no lo abandone en un asilo del cual se escapó, tu no lo vigilaste mejor ¿verdad? —la discusión estaba por comenzar de nuevo cuando Arthur pareció recapacitar —mira Ollie, aprecio mucho al pequeño Betta y solo quiero que este bien

—Todos lo queremos…— un sonido interrumpió su plática, parecía una señal de la liga, na señal que no estaban dispuestos a atender.

Un noche en vela y casi un día completo fue lo que se llevó Roy por su cama desfilaron Dinah, Oliver, el pequeño Connor y por su puesto Arthur que a pesar de la incomodidad de estar en casa de Oliver no parecía querer dejar a su pequeño Betta

—creo que deberíamos llevarlo al hospital—dijo Arthur a Oliver—aun no ha despertado y comienza a preocuparme

—Lo se, he pensado …— el timbre de la casa llamó la atención de ambos hombres, Oliver no recibía visitas y menos como la que dejó entrar Connor

—¡Papá es el señor Wayne!

—Hola Oliver, Arthur…— Bruce se había aparecido en casa de los Queen—es un pintoresco lugar el que tienes aquí ¿estas acosando a los vecinos?

—No tienes ni idea—-dijo Arthur un poco serio

—Lindo sentido del humor Bruce, y tan apropiado…—dijo Oliver con un dejo de fastidio —¿a que debemos el placer de tu visita?

—Escuche que Roy esta enfermo…

—¿Me estas espiando murciélago?-Bruce negó con la cabeza

—Solo se me hizo raro el por que ninguno de los dos respondió al llamado de anoche, indague con Dinah y ella me dio razón

—Vaya con los detectives, cualquiera diría que nos tienen vigilados a todos ¿eh? —Comentó Arthur con sarcasmo —igual se agradece su preocupación

—Bueno la preocupación e insistencia vino de otro …

—Buenas tardes señor papá de Roy, Buenas Tardes señor otro papá de Roy—dijo Jason refiriéndose a Oliver y luego a Arthur, Bruce se tuvo que aguantar la risa—vine a visitar a Roy, le traje dulces, el mazapán es su favorito pensé que quería comerlos cuando despierte

—Es un gesto muy noble de tu parte Jason—-dijo Arthur algo conmovido

—¿Qué? ¿el llamarte papá de Roy? —se quejó un poco Oliver, Jason poniendo la sonrisa más divertida y cínica que pudo ignoró el comentario

—Es un gesto muy lindo el venir a ver a Roy —Dinah apareció en la sala— si vienes conmigo podrás verlo… Oliver ¿por qué no le ofreces un vaso de soda a Bruce?

—¿Por qué no? he estado atendiendo a medio mubdo últimamente, de repente soy un padre muy popular…

—Yo no diría que un padre exactamente—corrigió Arthur con desdén

—No me presiones Curry— los mayores de nuevo a la cocina, y Jason con Dinah a ver a Roy

—esta dormido—dijo Jason al ver a su amigo en cama ¿despertara pronto?

—Si seguro que sí, dame esa caja la guardare en la nevera — Dinah tomó los dulces y miró a Jason—regresó en un segundo

Jason miraba dormir a Roy, se acercó hasta quedar nariz con nariz—¿Qué hiciste ahora Roy? — le beso la frente —bueno… te hare despertar — Jason le dio un par de sonoras bofetadas

—Auch…—se escuchó decir lastimeramente al pelirrojo que comenzó a abrir los ojos— me duele…

—debería pedazo de imbécil…

—¿Jay? Que haces en casa de … —Roy miró a su alrededor confundido— en no sé dónde… ¡auch! mi cabeza ¿Qué me paso?

—Seguro algo relacionado con la droga…—le reprendió Jason, Roy se dio la vuelta para ignorar a su amigo—¡Ey! ¡No me dejes hablando solo pedazo de idiota!

—Me siento débil, quiero dormir… —dijo Roy removiéndose entre las sabanas

—¡No! ¡Eso no funciona conmigo Roy! — Jason lo tomó del hombro y le hizo darse la vuelta —quiero saber que rayos te paso, ¡no puedes tener sueño porque dormiste todo el puto día de ayer ¿me oíste?!

—Sí, te oí … estas gritando mucho…

—Si quieres que deje de hablar comienza a soltar la sopa…— Roy se removió en una mueca de incomodidad —No bromeo pedazo de idiota

—Está bien te cuento…— Y así comenzó Roy a narrar todo, el pelirrojo notaba las caras de incomodidad de Jason, de enojo y frustración, se avergonzó de decirle que cayó sometido por unos pequeños distribuidores de droga, luego le dijo que perdió el conocimiento—es todo lo que recuerdo …¿Jay? —el mencionado se comenzó a pasear por la habitación nervioso y enojado

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? Ese estúpido temor de "decepcionar" a alguien es solo un pretexto para huir a cada rato…

—Estas siendo muy duro conmigo

—¡Necesitas que sea duro contigo! — Jason miró muy enojado a Roy, acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo—necesitas entender que los que te aman jamás van a decepcionarse o abandonarte… solo entiéndelo Roy ¡carajo! —Jason se cruzó de brazos— deja de huir de nosotros…

Roy se sintió sumamente culpable, mas por que pudo notar que Jason tenía los ojos vidriosos—Lo siento…

—Lo siento—dijo ninguneando las palabras de su amigo—Lo sientes… ¡Lo sientes! ¿es todo lo que vas a decir?

—Es que no sé qué más decir… sé que no hay palabras para expresar lo imbécil que soy …

—Sé que lo sientes Roy… y sé que te cuesta controlar aquello— dijo Jason refiriéndose a las drogas—pero hoy más que nunca debes darte cuenta de que no estás solo…

—Gracias Jay es bueno saber que cuento contigo—dijo reconfortado el pelirrojo, Jason hizo una trompetilla

—No me refiero solo a mi ¿eh? Hay dos adultos ahí abajo discutiendo sobre tu custodia

—¿Ollie y Arthur? — Jason asintió —eso es nuevo…

—Lo se igual me sorprende… ¿qué te parece? Roy tiene dos papás…— Jason comenzó a emitir una tonada —Roy Tiene dos papás…

El pelirrojo se enfurruñó un poco por las burlas de Jason—tu también tienes dos papás…

—Si pero los míos no son idiotas disfuncionales… todo el tiempo— dijo el Wayne retractándose un poco

—quiero…

—Hey ¿qué haces? —Jason notó que Roy trataba de ponerse de pie

—quiero ir con ellos…

—Deberías descansar Roy —Jason le indicó que se volviera a recostar pero Roy insistió en ponerse de pie—está bien, déjame ayudarte…Le ayudo a colocarse ropa adecuada, Json recordó más cosas de la noche, sintió una ligera punzada en el estómago, un pequeño dolor que le hizo retorcerse—¿estás bien?

El pelirrojo tenía una cara algo complicada—s… si… solo debe ser… hambre…—Jason le ayudó a caminar salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina — no esperaba que después de los golpes ambos fueran por mi …

—Es normal que se preocupen por ti… te quieren mucho

—Lo se… quizá no lo merezc…— Roy se sostuvo con fuerza de Jason un segundo para luego caer de rodillas al suelo

—¡Roy!

—¡Ggh! ¡Ah! — le quemaba el estómago, algo le estaba perforando las entrañas, un dolor horrible que le comenzó a hacer perder el control, tosió y notó la sangre en su mano— Pa… pá— cayó al suelo inconsciente entre temblores y profuso sudor

—¡Roy! ¡Ayuda! —tres hombres adultos aparecieron ante los desesperados gritos de Jason, Bruce se acercó para retirar a su hijo, Oliver y Arthur se acercaron para ver al suyo ¿Qué le había pasado ahora? Debían llevarlo pronto al hospital…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Cielos! imaginate tener a dos padres sumamente enojados por que su hijo esta en una casa de drogas ¿que le habrá pasado a Roy? supongo que algo que podría terminar de unir a sus padres o de enemistarlos... habrá que esperar un poco para saber

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado a todos los que leen y escriben muchas gracias, les recuerdo que pueden seguirme por Face en la pagina "Mk Wayne" donde hay drables, spoilers, datos curiosos, musica, imagenes y dinamicas de sus historias favoritas, nos leeremos pronto, muchas gracias a todos.

See ya!


	15. Despierta Roy

**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **-Despierta Roy-**

Los pasos fueron apresurados y la situación desesperada, las cosas entre Oliver y Arthur estaban más tensas que nunca mientras iban con Roy a toda prisa al hospital.

—¿Qué le pasó? —uno de los médicos le recibió en la entrada Arthur llegó con Roy en brazos mientras le acercaban una camilla

—No sabemos, se quejó de dolores y luego empezó a convulsionar—- dijo Oliver con algo de trabajo

—Casi no tiene pulso, está en shock — el medio le rasgó las ropas mientras otros ayudantes le colocaban tubos y cosas a Roy

—¡Paro Respiratorio! — Dijo una de las ayudantes mientras le colocaban aparatos para respirar —hay que entubar

—Parece tener algo en el abdomen…— explicó El doctor—¡Al quirófano ahora! — los médicos se llevaron a Roy mientras otra persona que trabajaba en el hospital se acercaba a Arthur y Oliver

—Perdonen, pero necesito los datos del chico — Oliver y Arthur miraron a la enfermera

—el lo es—dijo Arthur mientras daba unos pasos atrás de manera incomoda

—Lo siento, esto ha sido un poco… raro…— explicó Oliver mientras se acercaba a la enfermera

—No se preocupe, ya estamos acostumbrados y aquí todas las familias son bienvenidas… ¿es su esposo? — dijo la mujer señalando al rey de los mares

—¿Qué? No… no él no es… —la enfermera le entrego unos documentos— es una lástima…

—Es que… no… bueno… yo …olvídelo—Oliver agarró los documentos y comenzó a llenar formatos.

Pasaron varias horas desde la llegada al hospital, Arthur y Oliver estaban de pie en el pasillo, ninguno parecía querer sentarse como si con eso demostraran su debilidad, como si el primero en ceder demostrara que no era digno de ser el padre del pelirrojo—¿Qué crees que tenga? — Oliver se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Arthur

—No lo sé… quizá un golpe en la cabeza o algo… que se yo… tenía convulsiones— dijo Oliver

—debimos traerlo al médico apenas lo encontramos…

—Él hubiera no existe—dijo Oliver tratando de justificarse

—No, y es por eso que la vida de Roy está en riesgo —Arthur se notaba bastante enojado—si me hubieras dejado lo habría llevado a Atlantis, no estaría en tan penosa situacion…

—¿a qué lo llevarías? Ya ha aspirado suficientes cosas en su vida como para que también aprenda a aspirar agua estancada …—Arthur apretó los puños, Oliver se dio cuenta de que quizá la había regado— mira…perdona ando muy nervioso… voy a ir por un café … ¿quieres uno? — Arthur no le respondió — como quieras…— el arquero se retiró y Arthur se quedó de pie solo en el pasillo.

Ingresó la moneda en la máquina y notó que caía el vaso de cartón para luego dejar caer el líquido Oliver metió su mano y tomó el vaso antes de que la maquina terminara de despacharle, haciendo que el líquido caliente tocara su mano quemándole—¡Maldicion! — se derramó todo sobre su mano y el suelo, se retiró y comenzó a sacudirla —¡Maldicion! — se dirigió y golpeó la pared con el muro—¡Maldición! — le dio varios golpes mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas—¡Maldicion! —Apretó los dientes y se apoyó en el muro—Lo siento Roy… lo siento…

—¿El señor… Quen? —Arthur miró en varias direcciones—¿señor? –el medico que estaba frente a Arthur le miraba curioso

—No, no yo no… iré por el —dijo el rubio

—Aquí estoy Arthur— Oliver llegó sin su café y con los ojos visiblemente rojos

—Oliver…— el mencionado se acercó a Arthur y le puso una mano en el hombro

— Supongo que son los padres del chico—Oliver asintió quedamente—bueno entonces… a ustedes debo darles la información…— el medico no lucía un muy buen semblante— no se como decir esto pero… el chico…

—Roy …— dijo Arthur preocupado…

—Si, Roy… el esta… estable por el momento pero no despertara pronto— los adultos que recibían las noticias se preocuparon en demasía—hay que admitir que tuvo suerte de salir vivo

—¿pero que le pasó doctor? —interrumpió Oliver un poco desesperado

—Tuvo una sobredosis…

—Eso no puede ser el no … nosotros es decir…— Arthur no sabía cómo explicar la situación

—El chico es adicto supongo y realmente no sé qué paso, pero tuvo una sobredosis de manera involuntaria… el chico tenía globos con droga dentro del estómago y en el recto —Arthur y Oliver reaccionaron con sorpresa, tristeza y culpa—uno de ellos se rompió en su estómago, la droga pudo matarlo… por suerte solo quedó en coma—explicó el médico —le hicimos lavado estomacal y esta medicado para eliminar toda la droga, las bolsas con droga han sido guardadas… señor Oliver debo reportar esto a la policía —el medico revisó sus papeles —seguro querrán hablar con ustedes.

—Es lo más lógico—dijo secamente Oliver

— ¿podemos verlo? — pregunto Arthur muy interesado

—Temo que por el momento no, al menos no pueden pasar a su habitación —el medico miró la cara de preocupación de ambos adultos—escuchen puedo darles unos minutos para que lo miren, está en terapia intensiva y en cuanto podamos lo pasaremos a una habitación en ese momento podrán visitarlo… síganme por favor.

La escena no era muy agradable, un Roy metido en una cama con tubos y cables por todos lados y conectado a monitores que daban pistas de sus signos vitales, Arthur lo miró por el cristal — pequeño betta— no pudo evitar llamarlo de esa manera cariñosa, y entre una cama tan grande, falto de color y rodeado de máquinas parecía en verdad pequeño —lo siento—dijo Arthur mientras apoyaba su mano en el vidrio.

—Roy— se lo imaginó como si fuera un bebe, y seguro estaba tan indefenso como uno, Oliver pensó en lo lindo que se hubiera visto Roy al nacer, quizá si lo hubiera conocido tan pequeño hubiera sido todo muy diferente—lo siento … —parecía repetir las palabras de Arthur, al cual miró —es hora de irnos Art… — lo vio apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio llorando—Arthur…

Lloraba en silencio las lágrimas por su rotro, Oliver le puso una mano en el hombro—debemos salir Arthur

—Un segundo nada más Oliver— comenzó a llorar de manera más evidente, ver a Roy de esa forma le trajo recuerdos de otro tipo de agonía, de cómo había perdido a su hijo; Arthur empezó a sollozar, sintió que Oliver le soltaba por un segundo para luego pasarle un brazo por el hombro y apoyar su cabeza junto a la suya, ambos intercambiaron lágrimas de culpa, quien los hubiera visto no hubiera sospechado que unas horas antes querían matarse.

Llegaron los policías y fue muy difícil esquivar las preguntas que iban sobre el como el chico había terminado con casi un kilogramo de sustancias prohibidas en el estómago y el recto— ya se lo dije, no tengo idea de quien lo puso ahí— dijo Oliver bastante enojado a uno de los investigadores

—Nosotros solo fuimos a rescatarlo de esa casa de adictos, los que estaban ahí seguro se lo hicieron tragar a la fuerza— continuo Arthur, el investigador dejó de tomar notas

— a ver si entendí —dijo mientras sacaba su celular—su hijo es adicto en proceso de recuperación, tuvo una recaida y acabó en un picadero en el cual fue abusado y termino con varias bolsas de dorga en el cuerpo una se reventó y le causó una sobredosis ¿estoy bien? —los dos rubios gruñeron con bastante enojo— no me lo tomen a mal, pero suena a encurbimiento

—¿Cómo se atreve a suponer semejante cosa—Arthur estaba muy enojado

—Esto es lo que pienso: su hijo es un narcomenudista que quiso pasarse de listo y acabo muerto con su propia mercancía— Oliver le ganó las palabras a Arthur, se acercó y tomó al sujeto—¡ey!

—Mi hijo no está muerto, y le dijimos la verdad, si va a investigar a alguien debe de ser a los que están a las afueras de este maldito pueblo pesquero… —comentó el arquero mientras enseñaba sus dientes

—Señor, con todo respeto — Arthur hizo que Oliver soltara al policía— no estamos mintiendo, bien valdría investigar lo que le dijimos… no haga que nos enojemos mas— Arthur hablaba tranquilo pero serio, sonaba por demás amenazante, recogió el celular y se lo extendío al hombre de la ley

—-Gracias… ¿Qué? — el celular fue hecho pedazos antes de que fuera entregado, Arthur lo estrujó para lego entregarlo— creo que tomaré en cuenta su historia… sin embargo— el policía se alejó unos pasos—ustedes como padres apestan… —valientes palabras para un hombre que no sabía exactamente con quienes hablaba.

Palabras insensatas pero para un par de adultos estaban llenas de sentido, no dijeron nada más… guardaron silencio y se sentaron en la sala de espera, solo quedaba eso esperar.

Pasaron varias horas, llegó la tarde y con ella compañía para ambos rubios que esperaban mejores noticias—Ollie — Dinah se dirigió a su esposo bastante preocupada — ¿Cómo va todo?

—No ha habido gran mejoría… —Dinah notó el semblante agobiado de su esposo —¿Por qué están todos aquí? — notó que su esposa había llevado a sus otros dos hijos, Connor se acercó para abrazar a su padre y Artemis solamente se siguió de largo para sentarse en una silla cercana

—Bueno también nosotros nos preocupamos…—explico la mujer

—Papá —Connor llamó la atención de Oliver—¿Roy se va a morir? —dijo conteniendo las lagrimas

—No, claro que no, el estará bien— el niño no escucho cuando el mayor dijo un leve "espero"

—¿ y tu como estas? — Arthur reconoció la voz de Bruce que estaba ahí junto con Jason, era increíble sentir que había ahí alguien para reconfortarle

—Supongo que estoy bien, algo preocupado— dijo el atlante con un semblante de cansancio muy marcado—está en coma, no saben cuándo va a despertar

—Ese Roy, no deja de ser un flojo— dijo Jason tratando de sonar divertido pero sorbiendo con su nariz—es un idiota— Bruce haló a su hijo logrando que ocultara su cabeza entre su cuerpo

—No…creo que otro ha sido el idiota…— dijo Arthur de manera culpable

—¿te refieres a ti o a mí? —dijo Oliver mientras se daba la vuelta, Arthur hizo una mueca

—No me refiero a nadie en particular Oliver, no es el momento—dijo Arthur mientras se acercaba dando unos pasos — deberíamos estar pensando que pasará con Roy cuando despierte

—No hay nada que discutir Arthur, Roy se va conmigo, yo soy su padre

—que conveniente ¿no? —reclamó Arthur—después de dejarlo abandonado a su suerte te acuerdas que es algo tuyo cuando lo ves a punto de morir ¿Qué? ¿quieres redención?

—Hablas de redención cuando tu solo vez en Roy la forma de recuperar algo que perdiste, pero Roy no es Arthur Junior ¿ok? — había sido un golpe muy bajo de parte de Oliver, se tomaron de las ropas dispuestos a pelear

—¡Basta! —Dinah y Bruce se acercaron para separarlos

—Chicos no es el momento— dijo Dinah mientras sostenía a su esposo

—Arthur suéltalo… —Bruce intervino hablando con su amigo; ninguno hacia caso, ambos querían matarse nuevamente, de no ser porque fueron interrumpidos los dos se hubieran ido directo a los golpes

—Señores por favor, si no pueden comportarse les deberé pedir que se retiren— explicó el médico que estaba atendiendo a Roy — tengo algunas noticias, el chico ha mejorado en su estado— dijo revisando sus papeles— lo hemos trasladado a una habitación, fuera de terapia intensiva puede recibir visitas, pero deben ser breves… — el doctor mostró una tarjeta— uno a la vez…

Ganadole en sus reflejos a ambos rubios Bruce tomó esa extraña tarjeta —gracias doctor, seremos breves…—explicó el Wayne, el galeno optó por mejor retirarse antes de que se volviera a desatar el pandemonio.

—dame esa tarjeta Bruce, iré a visitarlo primero… —Oliver intentó tomar la tarjeta pero Arthur le tomó de la muñeca

—El que estés a cargo de sus decisiones médicas no significa que seas al que quiere ver al despertar— se quejó Arthur

—¿y qué? ¿Tu si eres lo que necesita? —contra atacó el rubio arquero —lo dejaste andar por ahí demasiado libre

—No era por que supiera que tenía demasiados problemas, cuando lo botaste a la calle no lo mandaste con su historial medico…

—Tiene que ser una broma— dijo Dinah para si mientras ponía a Connor tras de ella

—¡Basta los dos! — Bruce alejó la credencial de ambos adultos— si me lo preguntan ambos son unos idiotas… —los dos hombres gruñeron mostrándole los dientes—ambos pensando que pueden ayudar a Rpy solamente desde su punto de vista sin detenerse a pensar en lo que Roy merece…

—¿y con que autoridad hablas Bruce? — se quejó Oliver —no eres mejor padre que yo…

—Yo perdí a uno Bruce, a ti se te han muerto dos— dijo Arthur muy seguro de si

—Y de no ser por Hal, no tendrías la custodia de ninguno— contratacó Oliver

—Está bien voy a dejarlos vivir con todo y sus comentarios porque están heridos y preocupados—dijo Bruce mientras ponía la tarjeta a sus espaldas—y para que sepan, yo les puedo decir en que están mal porque yo soy el que ha cometido más errores que ustedes— ambos audltos se detuvieron en seco— es cierto he perdido a dos hijos y por suerte los he recuperado, los perdí por andar pensando en que yo los necesitaba a ellos cuando en realidad ellos me necesitaban a mi, los vi como compañeros y no como hijos y eso me costó muy caro—dijo muy serio haciendo pensar un poco a ambos hombres —si no quieren perder a Roy será mejor que se pongan a pensar en lo que verdaderamente es mejor para el… mis hijos y yo tenemos suerte de que Hal haya llegado a nuestras vidas, a veces se necesita que alguien ajeno nos diga y nos enseñe que hemos hecho mal para resarcir el camino…

Se formó un silencio incomodo, Arthir fue el primero en levantar a mirada y dejar la pose de niño regañado —¿no estas queriendo decir que debemos casarnos o si? — dijo Arthur tratando de forzar una sonrisa

—No creo que vaya por ahí Arthur…—Oliver le dio un ligero codazo al Atlante— supongo que me he comportado como un idiota…

—Supones bien… —Arthur lo dijo en un tono bastante leve— y la verdad yo también, es solo que como he dicho antes… me agrada mucho el pequeño Betta, le he tomado verdadero cariño

—No lo dudo… —dijo el arquero—Roy puede ser algo idiota, pero se da a querer…—Oliver titubeo un poco—sabes el está un poco enojado conmigo aun…quizá puedas pasar tu primero…

Bruce se acomodó las mangas mostrando sus manos vacías, sin que nadie se diera cuenta más que el Jason había tomado la tarjeta y se había escabullido para ver a su amigo—lo siento… creo que les han ganado…— no era quizá lo más apropiado pero era una buena manera de zanjar el asunto.

—Hola viejo— en unos minutos Jason llegó para situarse al lado de la cama de su amigo— eres un estúpido ¿sabes? — Jason tomó una silla y se colocó cerca de Roy—pero eres mi estúpido mejor amigo—dijo aguantando las lágrimas —y sabes afuera tus padres no gay se están peleando por ti… asi que más vale que despiertes pronto—le tomó la mano y comenzó a llorar, a pesar de lo que pensaba Roy tenía mucha gente que se preocupaba por el…

Pasaron un par de días Roy había tenido ligeros cambios en su condición, pero no había despertado, al menos Bruce logró antes de irse que sus amigos hicieran una tregua y de buena gana la estaban cumpliendo— Quizá hoy despierte— comentó Arthur esperanzado mientras le besaba la frente

—Esperemos que si— Oliver estaba en la habitación y luego de sobornar a los médicos había conseguido que los dos pudieran permanecer con el paciente.

—Creo que deberíamos decidir de una vez que hacer cuando despierte—intervino Oliver

—Ya esta decido Ollie —dijo Arthur mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Roy, Oliver se acercó a la orilla de la cama

—Vaya entonces estas decidido a tomar tu papel como "padre de Roy" —Arthur hizo entrecomillar las palabras con sus dedos

—Aunque lo dudes si, pero a diferencia de lo que piensas, será para bien… debo irme por varios días y quiero que Roy sea cuidado por su padre…—explicó Arthur

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas?

—Es un asunto de la Atlantida… puedo creerme padre de Roy o un héroe, pero al fin y al cabo soy un Rey, tengo obligaciones…—Oliver asintió—¿estás de acuerdo?

—Muy de acuerdo Arthur, Roy tiene una habitación en mi casa… —hizo una pausa al ver la cara complicada del atlante— y no te preocupes no me lo llevare de Mercy reef…—Arthur sonrió agradecido.

Era un buen momento, bastante cordial y no podía ser mejor, salvo que Roy despertara, cosa que comenzó a hacer; las ligeras quejas y los cambios en los monitores dieron la pista—¡Roy! —ambos adultos hablaron al mismo tiempo

—Nnn…— abrió los ojos con cuidado, veía borroso, dos figuras de cabello claro, y luego un monton de personas tocándole—¡No! — comenzó a moverse con algo de fuerza hasta que pudo aclarar su vista

—Tranquilo muchacho…—uno de los médicos habló mientras terminaba de revisarle el pulso y las enfermeras le sostenían—para haber estado débil y en coma regresó con mucha fuerza

—Así es el—dijo Oliver sonriente—no se cansa de luchar… Hola hijo…

—¿Ollie? ¿Dónde…?

—Shhh tranquilo pequeño Betta, estas a salvo, en el hospital— Roy miró a ambos adultos uno al lado del otro sin insultarse o tratar de golpearse

—Creo que me voy a desmayar…— dijo Roy arrancando una ligera sonrisa de los presentes, al menos el chico estaba ya fuera de peligro.

Al menos el alta del hospital no tardó demasiado y Roy pudo estar fuera nuevamente, eso le dio gusto al pelirrojo aunque le molestó un poco el lugar donde fue llevado—en serio debo quedarme en este lugar? —interrogó a Arthur

—Bueno Oliver lo habló conmigo y será lo mejor durante las próximas semanas…

—Pero yo no quiero quedarme con él… no le agrado…

—Roy ya hablamos de esto ye estas exagerando nuevamente —comentó el rubio mientras se paseaba por la habitación de Roy— además aquí tienes cama propia, y estarás más cómodo que durmiendo en un catre en el faro

—Si es por la habitación, tengo una habitación más grande en Poseidonis — dijo muy seguro de si el chico, Arthur sonrio —¿Qué? ¿No que ahora soy algo así como un príncipe?

—Si claro que lo eres, eres mi pequeño príncipe Roy y me alegra que consideres a Poseidonis como tu hogar, pero este también es tu hogar y tu familia— Arthur se sentó en la cama junto con Roy

—No sé cómo… como podré cumplir con las expectativas que tienen todos de mi…Oliver espera que sea un hijo modelo y tú que sea un príncipe… a esas alturas no sé qué sea más difícil

—Creo que solo esperamos que seas Roy nada más… Roy puede con todo—dijo el rey de los mares mientras palmeaba levemente su rodilla

—Crees que… seré…digo ya sabes ¿un buen príncipe? Es decir no sé cómo le hare para vivir en Atlantis… —Arthur sonrió para reconfortarle y le abrazó por los hombros

—Llegado el momento sabrás como hacerlo…ahora debo irme pequeño Betta, debo terminar unas cosas en el faro —le levantó y le revolvió el cabello antes de salir— nos vemos luego Roy pórtate bien ¿si?

—Si claro por qué no… nos vemos pronto Gran espada— el atlante salió de la habitación y de la casa de Oliver tenía muchos pendientes que atender antes de ir rumbo a la Atlantida.

Los días pasaron lentos, demasiado lentos para Roy que acabó por recuperarse de su debilidad corporal, aunque pasó por periodos de ansiedad que con ayuda de Dinah y Connor que le distraían había podido superar.

Roy pasaba los días encerrado en su habitación solo viendo el techo, leyendo comics o jugando con Connor, cuando no estaba encerrado por voluntad propia estaba sentado o de pie en el pequeño muelle que pertenecía a la familia, solo mirando el mar, generalmente viendo la puesta de sol—¿te puedo acompañar? —Oliver se acercó a Roy el cual tenía los pies rosando ligeramente el mar

—Supongo, es tu muelle ¿no? —dijo Roy desganado

—Si pero…—Oliver no dijo mas—se sentó al lado de Roy —bueno yo solo quiero saber …¿Cómo estas?

—Bien... —dijo Roy a secas formando un silencio entre el y Oliver—¿Qué quieres Oliver? ¿Aliviar tu culpa?

—Solo quiero saber como te sientes roy nada mas—explicó Oliver

—¿con que? ¿Con la droga? O ¿con el asunto de vivir en tu casa? —dijo de mala gana

—También es tu casa

—Eso no es lo que dijiste la última vez cuando me enviaste a esa extraña casa para adictos

—hice lo que pensé que era mejor para ti…

—Hiciste lo que viste más fácil— se quejó el pelirrojo

—Me estas juzgando demasiado a la ligera, yo no sabía qué hacer, no sabia como enfrentarlo y además tu no lo hiciste más fácil

—Puede ser, pero ¿no se supone que el amor de un padre es incondicional?

—Lo es, pero el comportamiento de un hijo debe de obedecer reglas y la regla en mi casa es que no se permiten drogas… —dijo Oliver tajantemente

—¡estoy limpio! Llevo días viviendo contigo, siendo vigilado peor que un preso — se quejó roy mientras se ponía de pie—tu no confías en mi

— No puedo darte rienda suelta después de todo lo que ha pasado Roy, entiéndeme—se justificó Oliver

—Perfecto lo has dicho todo—Roy se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar por el muelle

—¡Roy! ¿A dónde vas? — Oliver caminó para darle alcance

—Fuera de tu casa, no voy a convivir bajo el mismo techo con alguien que no confía en mí

—¿y que harás te iras a la calle? ¿O te iras con Arthur? —Roy se detuvo un momento — ¿Quién crees que te dejó conmigo?

—El sí confía en mí…

—No como para dejarte solo—Roy apretó los puños —en este momento no puedes estar solo—explicó Oliver

—Eso crees tú —se quejó Roy, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle —aun puedo demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, asi que ¡no me tientes Oliver! —piso con fuerza, pero a Oliver no le parecía que hubiera sido tanta como para mover el muelle, no era algo mas—¿Qué demonios?

—No es posible…— era un gran transporte submarino que comenzó a emerger quedando la entrada del vehiculo justo en la orilla del muelle —tiene que ser una broma

—Alteza…— apenas la puerta se abrió un par de conocidos descendieron del vehiculo, guardias atlantes, pero no cualquier guardia si no los que lo habían atendido en su primera visita a Poseidonis

—¿Alteza? ¿Roy que demonios esta pasando?

—nada Oliver, nada que te importe al menos Kaoni… ¿Qué ha pasa? ¿Arthur está bien?

El soldado se puso de rodillas apenas Roy dio unos pasos—señor, El Rey Arthur ha desaparecido —Oliver y Roy no podían creer lo que habían oído

—¿y que hacen aquí?,deberían estar buscándolo—dijo Roy algo enojado

El soldado solo agacho más la cabeza—Alteza, la reina nos ha mandado por usted…según la Ley Atlante en ausencia del Rey usted es quien debe gobernar…

Fueron unos segundos en los que ese valde de agua fría termino de hacer efecto sobre Oliver y Roy, ninguno de los dos podía creerlo— Señor, el rey dejó esto para usted—le extendieron una caja y la abrió reconoció algo similar una jeringa, algo como lo que Arthur había usado con el la primera vez que le llevó bajo las aguas

"Llegado el momento lo sabrás", tomó la jeringa y respiró profundamente—la respuesta legó Oliver, me voy a la Atlantida…

—Espera Roy no puedes…. ¿A dónde rayos crees que vas?

—Debo cuidar a mi pueblo—se abrió paso entre los guardias y subió a la nave, Oliver le quiso alcanzar pero los guardias se lo impidieron —tranquilo Oliver, estaré bien— le hizo una seña a su guardias—es hora de irnos —la puerta se cerro— nos vemos Oliver… —El pelirrojo estaba decidido a demostrar que Oliver se equivocaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno Roy ha decidido tomar el lugar que le corresponde como principe Atlante ¿que le espera al llegar donde Mera? esperemos que solo cosas buenas...

Una nueva actualizacion de flecha en el agua, espero que les haya gustado y que de ser posible dejen un review o recomienden el fic, a todos los que leeen muchas gracias por hacerlo y a los que nos comentan el doble de gracias, les recuerdo a todos que si quieren estar mas cerca de un servidor pueden seguirme en Face como "mk Wayne" una pagina donde tenemos dibamicas, drables y material exlusivo de algunas de sus historias favoritas, a todos nuevamente gracias les deseo un excelente Abril y un feliz día del niño, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	16. Un viaje Nuevo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **\- Un Viaje Nuevo-**

Los seguros se escucharon retumbar en sus oídos, era un transporte muy parecido a un submarino—¿señor? — uno de los tripulantes le saludo y Roy descuadrado aun por la impresión de saberse príncipe gobernante de la Atlantida no pareció caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba—Príncipe…

—¿ah? — el pelirrojo por fin regresó a sus cabales— ¿a mi? —el guardia asintió —adelante pon rumbo a Poseidonis, a toda prisa.

—Príncipe— la voz le hablaba con más familiaridad de la que se hallaba en los guardias

—Oh eres tu Pulpo… —dijo Roy aun algo distraído

—es Vulko, joven amo…

—Si eso dije— corrigió Roy rápidamente ante el hombre mayor— ¿pasa algo?

— Debe venir conmigo— el viejo consejero de la Atlantida le hizo señas para que le siguiera por los pasillos de esa extraña nave, hasta una cámara que era lo bastante grande— estamos en una situación algo delicada joven príncipe

—Llámame Roy, aun no me acostumbro a eso de ser una especie de Príncipe—explicó el pelirrojo mientras se paseaba por la extraña habitación—¿Qué pasó Vulko? ¿Qué pasó con Arthur? ¿Dónde está?

— Su majestad salió a su cita de cada año—Roy pareció no entender demasiado —al mando de su ejército, listo a combatir a los dioses de las profundidades

—No sabía que Arthur combatía contra los dioses—Roy se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un guardarropa — digo pensé que eso solo lo hacia la mujer maravilla

—No son exactamente Dioses, son más bien una especie de demonios, una vez al año… estos son capaces de dejar su encierro dentro del más profundo mar, pueden salir y destruir la Atlantida y la superficie… pueden arrasar con todo lo que este a su paso…

—Arthur… —Roy ensombreció su semblante—¿el cayó en batalla?

—No lo sabemos… parece que fue emboscado… —explicó Vulko— Roy la situación es algo delicada…

—Me lo puedo imaginar —Roy miró dentro de ese extraño Closet, los trajes que ayudaban a soportar la presión del agua, tomo uno y dejó caer sus ropas para acomodarse el traje— ¿Por qué no llamaron a la Liga de la Justicia?

—Es un asunto atlante, se resuelve por los atlantes

—Si eso es cierto… ¿Por qué me llamaron a mí?

—Por qué ahora tu eres Atlante, el príncipe Roy Curry, hijo del Rey Arthur—dijo Vulko ceremonioso, Roy se sintió helado, una extraa corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo la sensación era mas intensa que la que le pudiese provocar cualquier droga, pero aun así trato de mantenerse ecuanime

—Eso suena aterrador—hizo una seña para que le ayudaran con la cremallera —valiente príncipe, uno que no respira bajo el agua… y es un adicto…

— supongo que nadie es perfecto no negaré que hemos tenido pésimos reyes algunos que eran poco más que asesinos, pero aun así hay algo que hace que usted por encima de muchos de ellos —dijo el consejero de Arthur

—¿Qué sería eso?

—que El Rey Arthur cree que es digno— Roy sonrió para sí ante el comentario

—Arthur … creo que Oliver tiene razón—el sirviente no pareció entender mucho— Arthur puede ser demasiado confiado.

Bajo las aguas la cabeza de Roy se hallaba confusa y en la superficie la de Oliver estaba en iguales términos—Oliver— Dinah le miró entrar hecho una furia—¿Oliver que pasó ahora?

—Ese niño estúpido— se dirigió atravesando la casa hasta esa pared que ocultaba unos botones, los cuales presiono con mucha furia y prisa

—¿Roy? ¿Qué paso ahora?

—Se fue— la puerta trampa se abrió ante sus ojos

—¿Cómo que se fue? —Oliver no contestó —¡Oliver! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—¡Nada! ¿si? —Oliver se quitó la camisa y comenzó a ponerse su traje de flecha verde—no hice nada…

—¿Entonces? –Dinah lo miraba confusa

—No hice… nada… — Oliver se terminó de colocar la parte de arriba de su traje y se dejó caer en una silla— no hice nada y por eso se fue…

—¿A dónde se fue?

—A la Atlántida—Dinah estaba más que confundida— Dinah… Roy se fue a vivir a la Atlantitda— no pudo contenerse al oír esa última frase, dejó caer unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas— no hice nada, no pude hacerle entender o disculparme con el… y prefirió irse… — la mujer no pudo aguantarse más y cuando lo vio cubrirse el rostro con las manos corrió a abrazarlo — perdí a mi hijo de nuevo…

—No creo… el solo – La rubia no sabía bien que decir— el solo .. .se está descubriendo así mismo… el volverá… —Dinah trataba de ponerle énfasis a sus palabras, una seguridad que no tenía a ciencia cierta, esperaba que Roy volviera, ella también lo esperaba.

Realmente muy pocos se podían imaginar a Oliver salir adelante sin Dinah la mujer había pasado a formar parte permanente de la vida de Oliver, de la misma manera muy pocos se imaginaban a Arthur sin Mera, aunque nadie supiera la verdad; la reina de los mares estaba en Poseidonis, esperando a su marido y ahora esperando a alguien más —¡Atención! — Mera escuchó las palabras y las pesadas puertas abrirse —¡Su Alteza el Príncipe de Atlantida! — los sirvientes que estaban alrededor de la sala comenzaron a hacer reverencias al paso de Roy

—Señora— Roy estaba nervioso, el semblante de la reina Mera Lucía poco mas serio de lo normal, y eso en verdad le asustaba, sabía de buena fuente que ella no le toleraba demasiado ¿le aceptaría así sin más? —es un honor—la mujer se puso de pie y se movió con lentitud hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo

—Bienvenido hijo— la barbilla de Roy casi se va al piso, hubiera pasado si no tuviera el caso que le permitía respirar, sintió como le tomaba de los hombros y le besaba las mejillas, al menos lo que le extraño casco le permitía— quisiera poder charlar contigo de muchas cosas, pero… el tiempo apremia — le hizo una seña para que le siguiera— Arthur desapareció

—Eso escuché—dijo Roy aun un poco confundido—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? — el semblante de joven arquero no podía lucir más preocupado

—Arthur… salió a una misión y no volvió—dijo Mera algo apesadumbrada

— Eso ya me lo dijeron ¿hay algo nuevo que me puedan decir? —dijo Roy algo molesto—se que no le agrado ¿Por qué me mando a buscar? —Mera pareció titubear ante la pregunta del muchacho —vamos contésteme

—Por qué Arthur confía en ti... —la respuesta sorprendió a Roy nuevamente oía esa frase y en verdad estaba a punto de explotar— eso hace que nosotros confiemos en ti también— explicó la mujer

—¿Por qué? — Roy no buscaba que decir se sentía sumamente sobrecogido por la respuesta— es decir yo no … no creo que…

—Puedes no creerlo pero esto es lo que eres…

—Yo no soy atlante

—Yo tampoco lo soy…—la mujer puso una cara algo complicada— yo nací en Xebel una prisión Atlante, soy poco menos que exconvicta

—y yo soy un exdrogadicto…— comentó Roy tratando de sonar ameno

—Lo sé creo que eso demuestra que tenemos un poco más en común de lo que habíamos pensado—dijo la Reina esbozando una sonrisa—ven conmigo— la pelirroja le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

Roy no podía creer a donde le habían llevado —pero… pero — era la habitación, el cuarto seco donde Arthur le había acomodado— este es el cuarto de Arthur—Mera hizo una mueca algo acongojada— digo de Arthur Junior…

—Lo se…— Mera caminó por la habitación acariciando las paredes— ahora es tuya…

—Pero no quiero, yo nunca he querido ser…ya sabe… un reemplazo— Roy notó que la Reina de Poseidonis hacía una seña para que le extiendan algo

—No lo has usado— dijo la mujer mientras tomaba aquel extraño aparato similar a una jeringa

—Es que no sé lo que es—Roy se quitó el casco, Mera pareció negar con la cabeza— está bien no sé exactamente qué es eso…

—Lo que necesitas para encontrar a Arthur, pero no puedo obligarte. Nadie puede— la mujer le entregó el extraño aparato al chico el cual después le vio dirigirse a la salida— disfruta el viaje…

"Viaje" esa era la palabra que a Roy mas le llamó la atención, Sentía como que le hubieran hecho referencia a su adicción— es como escuchar a Oliver— dijo para si mientras observaba el extraño aparato. Suspiró con profundidad mientras contemplaba el extraño aparato, ¿Qué tenía de especial? Era muy similar al que le había dado Arthur con anterioridad, observó uno de los extremos en donde halló lo que parecía ser un punto metálico— al mal paso darle prisa— se clavó en su piel apenas lo acercó a su brazo—¡Agh! —el grito fue estridente y retumbo en las paredes—¡Maldición! — era como si la punta metálica hubiera llegado hasta el hueso, le ardía y comenzaba a quemarle por dentro—¡Maldición Arthur!

—¡Arthur! — los gritos le hicieron despertar en el suelo de la habitación, abrió los ojos para ver como unos pies pasaban frente a el —¡¿Dónde está?!

—¿Gran Espada? — Roy notó que Mera charlaba con Arthur y había una gran preocupación en su semblante —¡Arthur! ¡que bueno verte! —se puso de pie y corrió a el —¡ey! —no le hicieron caso —¿Qué soy invisible?

—¿como que se lo llevó? — la reina de la Atlantida lucía furiosa y la vez preocupada

—¿Mera? ¿Hola? —paso un amano por enfrente de los ojos de la pelirroja—no puede ser

—Lo traeré de regreso Mera, te lo prometo—fue todo lo que dijo Arthur antes de dirigirse a la salida

—Eso espero Arthur por favor tráelo de regreso… —Mera sonaba ahora suplicante

—Esta bien, soy un fantasma, o un recuerdo o un holograma — Roy estaba por demás confundido, ¿Qué era en ese momento? Quizá era invisible pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir a por su Gran espada —¡Arthur! — corrió tras de el y al atravesar la puerta se vio rodeado de algo muy diferente

—¿y bien Aquaman? — conocía al sujeto, Roy lo identificó rápidamente como un villano que una vez vio en la base de datos de Oliver, era un enemigo de aquaman no recordaba su nombre, pero verlo ahí era algo muy raro —¿a quién vas a salvar? —Royo miró a una especie de esfera llena de agua en donde un bebe estaba encerrado y perdiendo el elemento líquido que le hacía poder respirar

—Aquaman…— un jovencito de traje rojo con azul y cabello negro se mostraba suplicante—no… por favor

—Lo siento Garth …—apretó los puños y se lanzó contra el chico

—¡Arthur NO! —el grito de Roy retumbo por toda la cueva y lo hizo aparecer agitado en lo que parecía ser un campo bajo el agua— no… — si la escena anterior había sido un derrame de drama la que estaba presenciado ahora no era la mejor

—Dijiste …— Mera de rodillas sobre la arena parecía derramar lágrimas, el semblante mortificado y la tumba frente a ella le daba la pista de lo que estaba pasando—dijiste que lo traerías a salvo…

—Lo siento Mera…— Arthur también se veía muy apesadumbrado—hice lo que pude aun … aun a costa de Garth…

—No me importa lo que pasó con el —reclamó la pelirroja— tú y tu estúpido "trabajo" con la liga…por tu culpa los villanos vienen tras nosotros, si nunca hubieras visitado la superficie Black Manta jamás habría venido por nuestro hijo—Mera se dirigió a Arthur más que enojada —tu mataste a nuestro hijo…

Si la cara de Roy hubiese podido ser vista por alguien en ese momento se hubieran dado cuenta de lo aterrado que estaba—no puede ser… Arthur tu no … o ¿si? — era obvio que no obtendría respuesta

—Lo siento…— se dio la vuelta Roy pudo ver directo a sus ojos vidriosos cargados de sentimiento y culpa—lamento haberte fallado— la mirada, esa mirada el pelirrojo la había visto en algún lado antes— recuerda que yo también perdí a un hijo… —le siguió de cerca vio como sus pasos se hacían veloces pero a la vez pesados, dejando huellas en la arena del fondo del mar—¡AGH! — el sonido se dejo llevar por las aguas el lamento de un padre abatido por la pérdida de su hijo y heredero— yo perdí a dos…

—¿Dos? —Roy se acercó a Arthur e hizo por ponerle la mano sobre el hombro, se sintió tambalear—No de nuevo — el pelirrojo se agachó para intentar abrazar por la espalda al rey de lo mares—¡Con un demonio! — todo paso rápido, las imágenes que pasaban alrededor suyo eran bastante mareantes, peleas con la liga y contra enemigos de la atlantida, para acabar en medio de una gran batalla contra una especie de demonios con forma de pez ¡¿Qué Carajos pasa?! — veía caer soldados a su alrededor, tomó una espada y para su sorpresa pudo sostenerla entre sus manos—muy bien esto ya no parece ser una alucinación — una mandíbula apareció frente a su cara, tenia dientes como de piraña y grandes ojos y escamas, con un movimiento rápido el chico pudo acabar con el— bastante fuertes ...

Era una pelea bastante dura en la que el Rey de los mares con algunos de sus hombres repelían un extraño cardumen de demonios que parecían provenir de la oscuridad del océano—¿asi que así es como te diviertes Arthur? —Roy ajustó la espada en sus manos, estaba dispuesto a pelear cuando un grito llamó su atención —¿gran espada? — estaba rodeado y a merced de esas extrañas criaturas —¡Arthur!

Despertó con una gran resaca, se levantó con mucho trabajo del suelo había estado sudando profusamente—fue un sueño …— se sentía raro, como más ligero el traje para resistir la presión ahora parecía estarle asfixiando —¿Qué fue todo eso? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las hizo descender por las orejas hasta notar algo extraño — ¿Qué demo…? — ahora estaba mas confundido

Mera en verdad estaba muy preocupada, a pesar de lo que pareciera su esposo le importaba demasiado, estaban distantes desde la muerte de su hijo, es cierto pero eso no había borrado el amor que sentía por el rubio Atlante—Mi reina…— la voz llamó su atención

—Vulko… ¿aun sin noticias? —interrogó la mujer

—De Su majestad no sabemos nada…

— No preguntaba por el …¿Cómo está el chico?

—Parece que sobrevivirá —explicó el vejo consejero —no se en que condiciones, pero parece que saldrá bien

—Sobrevivió…— la voz de Roy se escuchó en el salón — no estoy muy seguro de que rayos pasó… —se aproximó con paso firme a donde estaban la reina y el viejo consejero— ha sido un viaje tortuoso, al menos fue corto

—Llevas dos días en trance Roy—le explicó la reina de los mares

—el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte—dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo, luego miró a su alrededor —necesito ayuda con esto — señaló su traje

—Por supuesto—Mera hizo una seña para que unos sirvientes se acercaran al muchacho

—¿Eran visiones? — Roy se mostraba un poco renuente a todo lo que había visto—digo entiendo lo de estas cosas— Roy señaló las pequeñas agallas que había desarrollado, suponía que había sido todo a costa de ese extraño pinchazo —¿también tengo super fuerza y esas cosas?

—De forma moderada señor, es decir Príncipe—Roy se removió un poco ante lo mencionado por Vulko "príncipe" aun le costaba trabajo escucharlo, se acercaron dos sirvientes y les hizo una seña para que le bajaran el cierre del traje –su fisonomía humana y sus genes no atlantes de nacimiento impiden que haya una amalgamación del material dejado por el Rey…

—¿me dieron un coctel cierto? —dijo Roy riendo—¿de que?

—De Arthur… absorbiste parte de la esencia de Arthur—explicó Mera quien desvió ligeramente la vista al notar que Roy se quitaba la parte de arriba del traje quedando semidesnudo—y lo que viste no eran visiones del futuro, eran recuerdos…

—¿era todo eso necesario? — Roy acabó por quitarse el resto del traje quedando desnudo y tomando las ropas que le habían entregado los sirvientes—digo fue poco menos que doloroso…

—Es necesario …el palacio, Poseidonis… toda la Atlantida… es una estructura mágica…

—Eso me queda claro —interrumpió Roy de mal modo

—Mágica y viva… que reconoce a sus reyes…—dijo Vulko de mal modo al verse interrumpido

—¿Puedes ir al grano? —roy comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor después de tanta palabrería

—El palacio caería sobre tu cabeza si no tienes la sangre de Arthur en tus venas… si no eres un atlante y no tienes las memorias de Arthur y sus ancestros no puedes gobernar…—explicó Mera de modo muy serio

—No era tan difícil explicarlo así ¿verdad? —Roy suspiró cuando acabó de ponerse sus ropas nuevas, unos pantalones verdes como los de Arthur pero con una camisa en color rojo—luzco como un caramelo… ¿y quién dijo que quiero gobernar? –dijo en un tono sarcástico que a más de uno no le hizo para nada gracia— ¿algo más? — Roy miró a la reina y luego a Vulko—está bien… se alejó de ellos y caminó al sitio que menos había pensado ocupar, se sentó en el trono de Arthur —¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Mera le sonrió de una manera que a Roy le dio algo de confianza —déjenos solos —a su señal todos salieron del lugar —pareces tomarlo de manera muy natural

—Me muero de miedo por dentro…—dijo Roy mirando al frente — Se lo debo a Arthur

—¿Lo quieres verdad?

—Supongo que podría decirse que si—explicó Roy —el es… bueno… el primero en confiar en mi después de mucho tiempo … siempre había querido que alguien volviera a darme un voto de confianza y si he de ser sincero esperaba algo como que me dejara conducir su camioneta o alimentar al aquadog en su ausencia… no que cuidara toda su maldita ciudad—el pelirrojo se dejó caer en la silla con fastidio

—Te acostumbraras y lo harás bien… para alguien como tu será fácil…

—Pareciera que quisiera animarme majestad…— Mera se encogió de hombros— fácil ¿eh? ¿Qué debo hacer primero?

—lo que decidas, eres el gobernante en ausencia de Arthur…

—¿Crees que el este vivo?

—Espero que si… —la Reina dedico un leve suspiro que denotaba congoja, Roy contestó con uno igual, ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

Habían pasado varios días desde que el faro estaba vacío y la figura que se encargaba de encender y apagar la luz no estaba haciendo todo de muy buena gana —idiota…— dijo el guardián temporal mientras miraba el oscuro océano

—y yo que pensé que no me habías oído…— dijo Roy que se acercaba a el con pasos quedos

—Bromeas ¿verdad? Haces demasiado ruido al caminar, tienes pasos de idiota como Dick…—se quejó Jason sin siquiera darse la vuelta para ver a su amigo—¿ya vas a? — Jason por fin se dio la vuelta y le hecho una mirada a su amigo—tiene que ser una broma…

—¿Qué te parece? — Jason entornó los ojos al ver que Roy usaba nuevo traje

—Luces estúpido… pareces un caramelo o un anuncio de navidad…—dijo Jason mientras regresaba a ver el oceano —¿Qué te crees ahora? ¿un príncipe o algo así?

—Pues…

—No… ¿Quién sería tan tonto para dejarte a cargo de un país? No mejor no me lo digas…

—¡Ey! No puedo hacerlo tan mal ¿cierto? —Roy no obtuvo respuesta de Jason—Un poco de confianza por favor —Jason siguió sin decirle nada, solo negó con la cabeza —como quieras… —el pelirrojo se enfurruñó

—Eres un imbécil… —Roy se sintió ofendido sobremanera por el comentario—sí, y no me mires así …eres un imbécil… te la pasas pidiendo confianza cuando el que no confía en ti eres nada mas y nada menos que tu … ¿Qué? ¿Tenían que darte un puto pais para que tu autoestima se renueve? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

—No me juzgues tan a la ligera ¿si? ¿Qué? ¿Crees que yo pedí esto? Pues no, pero me lo encomendaron alguien que me aprecia y confía en mi me dio la más importante misión de su vida ¡y no sé por qué lo hizo! ¿Crees que me siento flotando en las nubes? ¡Pues no! ¡Estoy muerto de miedo! ¡Más muerto de miedo que nunca!

—En el agua— Roy miró curioso a Jason—flotarías en el agua…— Jason se acercó a Roy y le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros—Lo harás bien viejo… solo enfócate en lo tuyo

—¿solo eso me dirás? —Roy sonrió de medio lado

—Te quiero mucho idiota… eso ya lo sabes, si no; no estaría aquí —Jason estrechó más el abrazo con el pelirrojo—eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, no sé qué vas a hacer pero si pediste verme debe ser algo importante y peligroso…

—Lo es… —Roy pareció buscar algo entre sus ropas—escucha viejo…

—No voy a guardar tus putas drogas Harper

—No son drogas… y no es para ti…— el pelirrojo sacó un extraño instrumento—quisiera que … bueno … tú sabrás que hacer…— acabó entregándoselo a Jason y cubriendo las manos de su amigo con las suyas en un agarre que no quería terminar y que Jason no hacía tampoco por mover, intempestivamente ambos se lanzaron en un abrazo fraternal — gracias Jay…

—De nada Roy… ahora vete… tienes un reino que cuidar y yo traseros que llenar de balas— sin decir mucho más el abrazo acabó; Roy se dirigió al balcón de la casa

—Cierra con llave cuando salgas y no olvides darle comida al perro — Roy se paró en el barandal y dio un gran brinco para adentrarse al océano

—Bien hecho Harper… ahora eres un idiota acuático…— Jason sonrió para sí ante ese pequeño chiste, después se dispuso a hacer lo que Roy le dijo, esperaba que volviera con bien, pues no queria pasar el resto de su vida encendiendo y apagando ese maldito faro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente Roy a aceptado su papel cn los atlantes ¿como lo tomará Oliver? ¿Arthur estará contento? esperemos que todo vaya bien y que nuestro nuevo joven príncipe haga un buen papel, por lo pronto Jason se encargará del faro...

De nuevo Flecha en el agua regresa ya puedo decir que estamos cerca del desenlace de esta historia que si bien no ha sido de las mas populares ha sido de mis favoritas, a todos los que la leen y comentan les doy mis mas sinceras gracias, ojala que puedan leer y dejar un comentario por este medio o por alguno de los demás medios, a todos nuevamente muchas gracias me despido deseándoles un buen mes, saludos a todos.

See ya!


End file.
